


Bloody Cards Escaping Madness

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: Bloody Cards (rewritten) [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe- Alice in Wonderland, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Grimm Fairy Tales Comic Wonderland, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra





	1. 3/28 Un Yadnom

Téa held tightly to Malik's back, her eyes screwed shut, and only one thing on her mind: Were they there yet?! Please for the love of god, let this thing stop soon! Malik didn't seem to share her panicked desire. Téa remembered his eyes, wild with excitement, when they approached Oscar at the beach. Even now she could feel his quickened heartbeat and unsteady breathing from practically crushing his ribs. Malik either didn't notice over his own excitement or didn't want to make her feel any more afraid. How gentlemanly of him. The bitter taste in Téa's mouth only got worse when she thought of why they even agreed to do this in the first place. 

She promised Juria she’d dig up Noa and take him to the Castle of Clubs to keep him safe. She gave her specific instructions on how to revive him and also to protect him in the off chance that Carroll figured it all out. So needless to say, she was pretty nervous that she might have to fight Carroll. No one had done well at that in the past.

"Téa! We are almost there! This is actually pretty fun once you get used to it. It reminds me of riding my Bike."

Riding his motorcycle?! If this was anything like that he'd never convince her to get ten feet of that thing. "Just- just tell me when we’re there."

Téa scowled into Malik's back when she felt his laughter. How could he be so calm?! Malik turned to look at her over his shoulder, though she doubted he could actually see anything more than the top of her head. “I won’t let anything happen to you Taw’am roHi.”

Téa turned her face enough away from his back so that he could hear her, at least she hoped it was enough. "I know."

The beast charged through the trees and underbrush of the forest with ease. Téa was surprised at how smoothly the bandersnatch managed to bound through the forest. It really was like a car or motorcycle ride as the case may be. Keeping her eyes screwed shut for most of the ride, she accidentally screamed when Oscar stopped on a dime. “What’s going on? We’re not to the Castle of Spades yet.”

"The ground shakes. Can you not feel it?" he growled in annoyance.

Téa looked down at the dark fur beneath her hands. "We can't feel anything with you running at the speed of sound. I'm surprised we can hold on."

The bandersnatch huffed again. Silent as it made its way effortlessly over the difficult terrain of the forest. Téa expected it to remain quiet the rest of the way, but what it said next stunned her. "I want to see the castle fall. It's evil should rest in the deep. Let the mackerel devour it's occupants. Your King can wait."

Téa straightened a little bit. Relaxing her grip and eyes widening in disbelief. "'Our king? Is he not your king as well?"

"I have been here for over a century. I have outlived my mate and pups. The Kings and Queens of Wonderland are not mine. I follow no one."

She felt terrible hearing that but couldn’t think of anything to say. Then the beast slowed down to a normal pace. They were well out of the forest now and grassy hills rolled as far as the eye could see. She could hear the ocean waves beating against rocks in the distance. The beast wriggled it's shoulders making Malik gasp in surprise. Téa grinned at the blush on his cheeks from being startled so easily.

"There's something about the darkness within the Castle of Spades. The shadow's have a mind of their own. Many dark things have happened there."

“Like what?”

“The Cheshire Cats. Legend has it they haunt the castle.”

“That would explain the floating candles.” Malik ran his fingers through his hair sorting it out from the wind during the trip. "So if it falls into the ocean. Do you think it will take Noa with it?”

"Oh no..." Téa whispered, fearing the answer.

“We’d better hurry then.” Malik sighed and patted the beast firmly on the back. "I bet you've seen it all huh Oscar?"

"I saw the wicked reign of the Red King and Queen, fought in the war that overthrew them. I saw Wonderland become plagued with you creatures and I saw the deaths of my comrades, my family. I saw the death of many an Alice." The bandersnatch howled in laughter, sounding more like a hyena than...whatever it was. "But not long ago I saw the rise of a different White King and Queen. I saw peace in Wonderland for the first time in its history. I believe we can find that balance between heaven and hell again. But I must see the darkness fall and crash on the rocks below the cliff. Your King can wait."

Malik's face was hidden behind his hair, his head tilted down and just out of sight from her place behind him. She wondered how he felt about this information. If he felt the same way she did. Something between heaven and hell, that's exactly what this place needed to be. But Téa didn't have the heart to tell the bandersnatch that it would witness the fall of an empty building, nothing more.

 

\--------

 

“Kisara…” Ishizu murmured as she opened her eyes, “Shhh...It’s me.”

“March Hare?” She tried to sit up but Ishizu stopped her. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is you’ve lit a dozen of my Cards on fire,” Mai said from her throne of diamonds and gold. 

She arched her back and lifted her chin in a way that Ishizu found particularly elegant. She may be cold but she was beautiful. But Mai knew that. There was no point in mentioning it. “You could release her. If she’s causing you so much trouble.”

“I set the Cards on fire?” Kisara breathed out, catching Ishizu’s attention. “But I...I couldn't..”

Her skin began to glisten and change. A silver dragon tail whipping out from behind her back. Mai tisked from her throne at the panicking girl, “Sedate her.”

“What?”

“I ordered you to sedate her,” Mai twisted in the throne, glaring down at them, “I can’t have her burning my castle to the ground.”

Ishizu fought within herself for what to do. Kisara was panicking but she knew why. She didn’t get a chance to be who she was meant to be. She was sedated from the moment she’d arrived in Wonderland. Could Ishizu keep doing that to her? Keep her locked in this state? 

“Please, Ishizu...don’t make me go back. I just woke up. I’m awake. I’ll stay calm.” 

Ishizu could see her changing. Her eyes darkening and her teeth sharpening. She held onto Ishizu’s shoulders, digging her claws in. “I have a tea to make you calm but it will keep you awake okay...Let me get it.”

Kisara blinked, trying to keep the beast within her calm, “Okay...get it.”

Ishizu rolled her wrist, a cup and saucer appearing in her hand. Within her corset she had tea bags tied to a string. Pulling one out she set it in the cup and blew on it. Suddenly steam wafted up from the cup, “Drink dear.”

Kisara grabbed it with her clawed hands and shakily brought it to her lips. After a few sips she dropped the cup on to the floor. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes went white. The sight of her like that made Ishizu choke back a sob and cover her mouth with her hand. What had she done?

“Better,” Mai purred from behind her (When had she gotten up from the throne?), “I heard you still tell fortunes. Tell mine.”

Ishizu tore her eyes away from Kisara and stood up from the lounge. She reached into her bodice and grabbed a tea leaf. Placing it under her tongue she closed her eyes and dreamed. Dreamed of a house built of cards. All of them fell. Ishizu opened her eyes, the room spun but she fought the desire to sway, “I see the fall of the Castles of Cards.”

 

\-----

 

Téa stared at Malik's back while they walked closer to the castle. He'd asked Oscar to watch the castle from somewhere safe, while they got Noa out of there. The crumbling castle towered over them with the sun setting behind it. “Here. He’s buried here.”

“Yeah we have to move fast. I think that will go with the castle when it falls.” Malik said from behind her. “I wish I could help you…”

“I know, Malik. Thank you.”

She grabbed the shovel that she’d used to bury him in the first place and started digging. The creeks, snaps and groans of the castle made her move as quickly as possible, but there was no rushing this. She dug and dug until one of the walls of the castle cracked with a loud bang like a gunshot. She fell down and gasped as stone crumbled from the wall. It was too close. “I don’t think I can get him out in time. What are we going to do?”

Malik grumbled something under his breath and held out his hands. Vines grew up from the ground and climbed up the castle wall, holding it in place. “Keep going Tea. This won’t hold long.”

She continued to dig until she was close enough to Noa that she’d injure him with the shovel. Throwing it aside, she jumped into the hole and started to dig with her hands. “Hang in there Noa.” 

The next thing she knew, Oscar pawed at the dirt beside her. He made a strange sort of noise and paused in its actions before digging with renewed tenacity. "Noa? King Noa? That is who you are digging up?"

"It's a long story Oscar. Can you tell if he's even conscious?"

The bandersnatch stopped digging and pawed gently at the dirt. “No.”

Soon she felt cloth beneath her fingers instead of dirt. "I got him!"

The bandersnatch was significantly better at digging than she was. Her little hole managed to open up enough to get to his face and upper shoulders while, in that same amount of time, Oscar managed to fully dig the rest of him up. Téa examined the dirt beneath Noa and saw something glowing. Carefully she pulled at a glass vial lodged in the muck. This must be what Juria wanted her to use to revive Noa. Tucking the vial into Malik's pant's pocket, Téa said, "We need to get out of here.”

Malik turned to her and then another thundering bang came from the castle. “Times up.”

The castle crumbled and shook. Enormous fissures snaked their way through the castle walls and the ground beneath them. Tea hoisted Noa onto her back and jumped over one of the fissures. She kept her eyes on Malik. As much as Noa was her responsibility, so was he. Oscar made it out of the castles range easily but Malik and she barely jumped over the last fissure before the castle sank into the ground. The stone walls tilted and fell, toppling off of the cliff edge and down onto the sharp rocks below. The rumble of crumbling stone was nothing compared to the sound of it hitting the base of the cliff. Téa jumped in surprise, feeling like she just witnessed a bomb going off. They just barely made it.

“Well. Nothing like seeing things up close, right Oscar?” Malik panted and laid back on the ground with a groan. 

Oscar laughed, his entire body vibrating from it. “You’ve got that right, Queen of Clubs.”

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable yet, Taw’am roHi. We’re not exactly safe here.” 

Malik groaned again and pushed himself to his feet. Then he reached his hand out to her to help her up. Oscar nuzzled her with his nose to help keep Noa on her back as she got to her feet. They walked for a little bit away from the cliff, sure enough the ground they were on crumbled into the ocean as well. 

“We are NOT telling Juria about that.” Malik sighed and took a better look at Noa. “He looks healthy. He’s breathing. That’s a good sign.”

“It really is. Hey Oscar? Do you think you could carry Noa back to the castle?”

Oscar shook the dirt off of his body, making his ears flop around, and positioned himself near them to make it easier to get him onto his back. “I sure can.”

"Alright," Téa said, dirt covered hands on her hips. "Would you like to sit with him or shall I, Taw'am roHi?"

"I can keep him steady, but will you be alright walking by yourself?"

Téa nodded. "Just command me to return to the castle. I'll make it even if I have to crawl.”

Malik laughed, but she could still tell he didn't like the plan at all. He gently climbed onto Oscar's back and held onto Noa to keep him from moving. Rounding the bandersnatch to stand closer to Malik, Téa made sure they were both on securely. She barely noticed him staring at her, until he took her face in his hands, making her look up at him. He said something to her in beautiful Arabic but she had no idea what he meant. He gave her a warm kiss before Oscar began to move, separating them.

"Keep MY Queen safe, Oscar!" Téa shouted after the beast, but he was almost out of sight when she'd finished. "Well girl. At least you don't have to ride that thing again."

 

\------

 

When Tea finally made it back to the Castle of Clubs, it was almost dawn. She hurt everywhere and she didn’t really know how she was awake. She just kept walking until she saw a familiar face at the castle gates. “You weren’t lying about crawling back here, were you?”

Tea smiled at Malik and started to say something when she tripped. He quickly caught her in his arms and held her against his chest. She looked into his eyes and swooned. She couldn’t help it. “That’s not fair.”

“What isn’t fair?”

“I’m too tired for you to be romantic.” 

He laughed and swept her up into his arms. “I’ll take you to bed then, Tea.”

“So...speaking of romantic, what did you say to me earlier?”

“I said ‘hurry back to me.’” 

“Can you say something else?”

He snickered, “I thought you were tired.”

“I’m almost dead, but I can’t get enough of your voice. It’s not my fault.”

“I’m going to save you from yourself then.” He smiled at her as he carried her through the castle. 

She faded in and out as he walked until he laid her down on the bed beside Marik. She moaned happily feeling the soft warm bed, and rolled over to wrap her arm around Marik. He shifted and she smiled when he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. Then Malik climbed in as well and kissed her neck. As she drifted off to sleep she could smell Marik and hear Malik gently whispering to her in Arabic. It just wasn’t fair.


	2. 4/1 Friday

Sitting in the waiting room for over an hour might sound like hell to normal people, but Tea was honestly happy to be out and about. Today she’d get to see the baby! So it didn’t matter if she had to wait 8 hours, she would. It was a good thing Joey didn’t mind the appointment switch. Apparently the day she was supposed to have her ultrasound the tech accidentally over booked the day and asked if she could reschedule. What’s another week? Oh who was she kidding. She’d never been so excited in her life!

Poor Joey was not doing so well. He fidgeted in the chairs, watching people walking in and out. He’d already flipped through every magazine in the office, got a drink, got food, walked the hall, then flipped through the magazines again. “Is it always like this? I mean, what’s the point in makin’ appointments if ya gotta wait a year anyway.”

“Usually,” she giggled, “but this is an OBGYN. They have a lot of other pregnant women here that sometimes need to be seen asap.”

“Ain’t that what hospitals are for?”

Tea shook her head at him and groaned. “I know  _ you _ didn’t have to wait 5 hours in an ER the last time you went, but that’s just because Kaiba was with you. The hospital would take too long.”

“Yeah…”

“Ms. Tea Gardner?”

“Come on Joey!” 

They got up and met the nurse at the door to the office. She handed Tea a cup and smiled at her. “After your ultrasound fill this up. The office is down the hall, room 3007.”

“Okay thanks.” She took it and turned to Joey. “Don’t ask. You don’t want to know.”

“Got it.”

The nurse laughed. “First time huh?”

He scratched the back of his head and gave her a crooked smile. “That obvious?’

Tea grabbed his arm and pulled him through the waiting room to the door. “Come on Joey. I’m dying.”

She could hear the nurse laughing as they left the waiting room and headed to the office down the hall. Once inside, she filled out some paperwork and sat down in another really small waiting room. All of the other chairs were filled so Joey just stood beside her and leaned against the wall. 

“So…” he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, “What’s this appointment for again?”

Tea tried to get comfortable in the chair and pulled out her phone to play a game. “I'm going to find out what I’m having.” 

“A baby?”

“No idiot. Whether it’s a boy or girl.”

“Oh… “

She looked up at him and smiled. He seemed to be thinking about something and frowned down at his shoes. “If you keep thinking like that, smoke’s going to come out of your ears.”

He glared at her and kicked the leg of her chair. They waited there for a little while and eventually the room emptied. Even with the free seats Joey didn’t sit down and his presence beside her started to make her restless. “Why don’t you just sit down? There’s plenty seats now.”

“Yeah I know. I’d rather stand.”

“Suit yourself.” 

She continued playing her game on her phone when Joey moved away from the wall and stood in the middle of the room, staring at the sign in sheet. She looked up at him, wondering what was wrong. Sure, everything was still wrong, but why he was acting so weird she just couldn’t figure out. Then he turned to her and brushed his hair out of his face. “This kinda sounds like a big deal. Why am I here?”

It was a weird question, but then again, he did have a point. “Ryou went to my first one, Ishizu’s been to all the others. I don’t know. I just thought you’d want to be here.” 

He nodded and turned back to stare at the sign in sheet again. 

“And,” she sighed, staring down at her phone, “I was going to ask you and Kaiba to be here anyway.”

Joey walked over to the chair beside her and sat down. He leaned forward and rest his elbows on his knees still looking down at his shoes. She wondered if she made him uncomfortable. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

“He’d never admit it, but he woulda loved ta be here.”

She adjusted in the chair and laid her head on his shoulder. “I know it’s not the same, but I get how you’re feeling. Thank you for doing this with me. It sucks being here alone.”

“Yeah it does,” he snickered and laid his head on hers. “What are ya hopin’ for?’

“A girl of course.”

He laughed. “Yeah so was Kaiba.”

“Really?”

Before Joey got a chance to say anything, the ultrasound tech came into the waiting room. “We’re all ready for you, Ms. Gardner.”

They got up from the chairs and followed her back to a large room with a table off to the side. A big tv hung on the wall across from the table and some equipment sat beside it. It was surprisingly bright in there even with the white curtains drawn. The tech handed her a hospital gown and a flimsy paper/plastic sheet. She then left with Joey right behind her. Tea dressed into the gown and padded over to the table. She felt so nervous hopping up on it and spreading the sheet over her legs. This suddenly felt too real. 

The tech knocked on the door. “All ready, Ms. Gardner?”

“Yep.”

They came back into the room and Joey looked even more uncomfortable than in the waiting room. He sat in the chair beside the bed and found the blank TV more interesting than it should have been. The tech came over to the other side of the bed and smiled at her. “Alright. Are you ready to see your baby?”

“Yes!”

The tech laughed and got everything ready. She turned the TV on and moved Tea’s gown so her belly was exposed. “We have this warmed up but it’s still a little cold.”

She squeezed some gel onto her and it was in fact cold. The contact made her shiver. Then she put a weird looking scanny thing on the gel and turned back to the TV. It didn’t look like anything she’d expected. Just a lot of grey and white and black mesh. 

Then she moved it around. “Alright let me get some measurements then we’ll see what your having. Oh I’m getting ahead of myself, would you like to know what you’re having?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

Tea took a shaky breath, staring at the TV when she felt Joey grab her hand. Turning her attention to him, she smiled. He gave her a crooked grin then looked over at the Tech. “So what exactly am I seein’ here?”

“Do you see the arrow?”

Tea looked back at the TV and saw a computer cursor arrow swirling around. Joey nodded. 

“Okay so right here,” she said, moving the cursor over to what looked like a white outlined oblong circle, “that’s the babies arm,” then she moved it again to another similar circle, “and that’s the other arm,” then she moved the scanny thing over her stomach and stopped. On the screen was another oblong circle. “Hmmm.”

She moved the scanner all around Tea’s stomach and then stopped. Very clearly on the TV was the outline of two baby faces. The tech looked up at the TV, then down to Tea. She looked just as confused at Tea must have. “Well… This doesn’t normally happen anymore.”

“What doesn't normally happen?”

“Well momma, looks like you have twins.”

“What?” Joey asked before she even had a chance to wrap her head around what was going on.

“Looks like this little cutie was hiding behind his or her brother the whole time.”

Tea and Joey shared a look of disbelief while the tech giggled. “Looks like I’m going to be doing _ a lot _ of measuring.”

“I’m having twins?”

“Oh and look here!” The tech moved the cursor over another weird shape on the screen. “It’s a girl! I’ll take lots of pictures for you!”

She just couldn’t believe it. Was this even possible? Staring at the screen she could see both babies as the tech took pictures and moved the scanner around. She was having twins. She was having twins! A boy and a girl and they both looked so beautiful. The next thing she knew, she was crying. 

“Tea what’s wrong?”

“They’re so beautiful! Look at her nose!” she said, pointing at the TV screen, “I can see her nose.” 

Joey snickered and squeezed her hand.

“I can see her nose. She’s got Malik’s nose.”


	3. 4/1 Un Yadirf

Tea woke up before Malik and Marik. With all that happened that day she needed the rest, but also, she needed to tell them. It hurt, lying there beside them, that they wouldn’t get a chance to see the pictures she had taped all over her bedroom at Ishizu’s. She was just so excited, so proud. 

Exhaling audibly through her nose, she turned to look at both of them asleep to her right. Marik laid on his side beside Malik with his back facing them. Her gaze followed the curve of his spine from his neck down to the loosely draped sheets that covered just below his hip. It took a lot for her to turn away to keep from waking him up. But looking over at Malik didn’t make that any better. He laid on his back with his arm over his head in his hair. Grazing her hand over Malik’s bare chest she fought the urge to wake him up too. Exciting news and tempting fun wasn’t a good reason to disturb them. After the last few days of looking after Noa and keeping the war in the Heart kingdom, they were probably tired. 

So she snuck out from under the sheets and climbed out of the bed. She kept her eyes on them to make sure they didn’t move, and when they didn’t she slipped out of the room and made her way towards the chamber Noa was staying in.

When she walked in, she was surprised to see Red and Ebony already there. Red leaned over the bed, dabbing a damp bloody rag at his forehead. “It’s strange is what it is,” Ebony said, chewing her fingernails, “Do you think he’s sick?”

“I don’t know.”

“Whats up?” Tea called from the doorway, catching both their attention.

“He’s bleeding. Look.”

Tea walked into the room and stood by the bed. Sure enough, when Red moved the cloth from Noa’s forehead, he was bleeding. “Did he get cut or something?”

“We don’t think so. I keep getting the towel caught on something all morning. It’s like he has thorns there.” Red dabbed the blood away and sure enough, what looked like thorns portureded from his forehead. 

“Weird. We’ll have to have Master look at it huh?” Tea said more to herself than Red.

Ebony sighed, puffing her cheeks out, “Are you sure Juria said to give him the Vial? Maybe it was the wrong one and it made him sick?”

“No it’s the right one. He should be awake now though. It was supposed to be instant.” Tea chewed her cheek. Juria trusted her with him. What was she supposed to do now?

Several hours past with Tea keeping watch over him. If she didn’t know any better she’d swear she could actually see the thorns, or spikes or whatever the hell they were, getting longer. By lunch time, there was no mistaking it, they were at least a decimeter long where she knew they were maybe a centimeter or two before. 

Dabbing at his forehead, she got a better look at them with the blood wiped away. They weren’t thorns or spikes. If anything, they appeared to be bone. A cream colored sharp bone like a horn, but there were so many of them. 

“Curious isn’t it?”

Tea jumped up from the bed when Marik walked into the room. He scared the shit out of her, but she wasn’t going to admit it. Relaxing her shoulders, she shrugged and turned to look at Noa. “I don’t get it. I did everything she asked me too.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it so much, Ace,” he said, crossing the room to look at Noa. 

With her stepped away from the bed, his blood soaked the pillow and dripped down his cheeks. “Damn it.” 

She reached out to wipe some of the blood off of him, but Marik stopped her and hummed, a smirk on his lips. “I don’t think that is necessary anymore.”

“Why not? He’s bleeding.”

“He’s healing.” Marik turned to Tea, taking the towel out of her hand. He threw it down on the ground and kissed her hand. “Let him rest. I think you are doing too much.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn’t pull her hand away. “How would you feel if you came back to me or Malik looking like that?”

Marik turned to look at him again then back at her with a strange grin. “I’d be proud.” 

Tea sighed. She could stand here arguing with him all day and get ridiculous answers like that, or she could do what he’d asked and leave with him. She wanted to talk to him and Malik anyway before he found something else for them to do. “Alright. I’ll leave him alone for a while.”

“Good.” 

She kept her hand in his as they made their way through the castle. She noticed several Clubs and Roses moving quickly through the hallways, bowing to Marik as they went but not stopping like they normally did. Now that she noticed it, she couldn’t unsee it and the more Cards and Roses that bowed to him in passing, the more worried she became. “Is something going on, Master?”

“The war between the Hearts and the White castle has spilled over into our kingdom. I told Carroll I'd’ kill anyone who sets foot here, Diamond, Heart, Spade, Rabbit, Hatter or Knight. I don’t give a damn who they are or whose side their on. If they come here they are as good as dead. And I keep my word.”

Tea smiled up at him. Just like his knowing her measurements, he knew if anyone set foot in the Kingdom of Clubs, and if they weren’t invited in, they were hunted down. She realized now that may be why he reacted the way he did about Yuugi, Atem and Yami. They were in his kingdom, he didn’t want them to be. He was furious then, now he was annoyed more than anything and she found it particularly endearing how much he cared about his things.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. It was so slight, she wouldn’t have noticed if she weren’t already staring at him. ”Did you get to go to your appointment?”

“I did.”

“And?”

Tea smirked at him, then turned away from him to look down the hallway. 

“You’re not going to answer me?”

“Are you ordering me to answer you?”

She could feel him looking at her, but her smile only grew. “Well aren’t you in a good mood,” he muttered and yanked on her hand to follow him into a large room with a stone altar.

Every time she walked into it, it reminded her of a cave that barely saw the light of day. The perfect place for a sacrificial altar to a god or goddess long since gone. Water dripped and streamed over the vines into puddles on the ground. Nothing touched the altar except a steady stream of sunlight that pierced through the small space between some vines. 

They walked through the puddles and over the vines until they were close enough to the altar to hear Mailk. “Just beyond the maze? Interesting.”

“Did you get it worked out?” Marik asked, letting go of Tea to stand beside him. 

“Well yeah. I can put up a wall, or the Roses and I could push the army back. It’s really up to you.” Malik looked up at Tea then turned to Marik who leaned over the altar where Malik had his plans drawn out. “Or we could let it go. They’re going to kill each other anyway, Marik.”

“That isn’t the point.”

“Yeah yeah I know. You and your things. I get it.” Malik gave him the same smile she had walking here. Marik and his things.

Red walked into the room and bowed deeply, “Your forces are ready, Sire. Will our Queen or our Ace accompany us?”

“Both I’d think.” He met Malik’s gaze and Tea wondered if it was his way of asking Malik’s permission.

“We’ll be there in just a moment, Red.”

She bowed again and left the room. Malik turned his attention to Tea and his eyes lit up. “So… Are you going to tell me about your appointment? They didn’t cancel it again did they?”

“No they didn’t.” She walked over to them and jumped up on the altar. Sitting in front of them she took both of their hands in hers. Before she got a chance to say anything Malik caught on that something was up. 

“Are we having a girl?! It’s a girl isn’t it!” Tea laughed when Marik elbowed him. “What?”

“We’re having a girl yes,” she said through her laughter. 

Malik jumped in the air and shouted, “Yes!” Then he started dancing. “I won! Tea’s mine for a night!”

It took everything in her to keep from laughing as she continued, “And a boy.”

That stopped him dead in his tracks, “What?”

“We’re having twins.”

They both didn’t move and Tea started to wonder if they were just letting it sink in or if they were silently panicking. Then Malik moved directly in front of her. “You’re serious?”

Tea nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Yeah I’m serious. I saw them.” her vision blurred remembering seeing them for the first time. “Our little girl has your nose.”

Malik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so close to him, she could barely breathe. Not that she minded at all. She probably held on to him just as tight. She turned her head on his shoulder to be even closer to him. Marik leaned against the altar staring into space away from them. He didn’t look happy, or sad, or angry, or disappointed, as a matter of fact, she couldn’t really tell what kind of expression it was. It seemed to change, ever so slightly, as she stared, making it a little bit of everything. Then he met her gaze and his expression settled on one thing; grief. He smiled at her but it didn't quite reach his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Congratulations, Tea.” 

Then he turned around and left. Malik noticed at that point as well and they both watched him walk out of the room. She had the sudden urge to jump off the altar and run after him to comfort him but she wasn’t really sure he was upset. She wasn’t really sure what to think. “Should we-”

Malik turned her attention back to him with a gentle kiss against her cheek. “No. He’s not upset about that.”

“What’s wrong then?”

His eyebrows knitted together as he stared at her, as if answering her would get him into trouble. He looked back over to the doorway then back to her. “He’s worried that-well,” then Malik sighed, “he’s being very pessimistic.”

“Realistic.”

He snickered, “So he says. But he just- He sees how happy we are about this and he’s afraid we’re going to lose them. Them. Wow. I just can’t believe it!” He smiled at her and brought her hands to his lips. “It’s actually kind of sweet. He’s really worried about it.”

Tea worried about it too. After that night she’d run to Kaiba’s house because of her phone, she couldn’t get that fear out of her head. What if someone did try to get the babies? What if Carroll changed his mind and decided to push her through a mirror too? Or kill her like he did Mokuba and Serenity? Suddenly that little nagging fear in the back of her mind became a lot more real and a lot more intense. 

Malik lifted her chin and kissed her lips. “Stop that.”

“I can’t help it. He’s right.”

“He’s not always right.”

“He might be about this.” She looked down at her lap. “What do I do if he _ is _ right? I haven’t even thought about it. I don’t want to think about it.” She leaned forward, pressing her nose into Malik's chest and sighed, “I really should though, shouldn’t I? It’s part of being a mom.”

Malik sighed too, rubbing circles into her back, “Yeah. You’re right.  _ We _ should.”

She laid against him for a moment, trying to think of all the things she’d need to do, when Mailk chuckled, “So she has my nose. What about our son? Who does he look like?”

“Oh don’t worry. He looks like you too. Everyone’s going to think I stole someone else's kids.” She laughed and leaned back to look up at him. “I’m pretty sure he’s got my nose though.” 

“Good. You’re nose is cuter.”

“Is not!” 

Malik lifted her up off the altar and carried her out of the room. “Are you ready to go play around with the Roses again?”

“Yes. If it’s as much fun as last time, I honestly can’t wait. It would be the perfect end to a perfect day.”


	4. 4/21 Un Yadsruht

“Cats and rabbits   
Would reside in fancy little houses   
And be dressed in shoes   
And hats and trousers   
In a world of my own,”  Serenity sang as they walked through the forest.

Mokuba loved that song. It reminded him of watching the movie with Seto when they were really small. It also reminded him of Seto’s comments during it that he’d forgotten until now. The differences between the movie and the reality: 

“The top hat’s not right. It should be more grand. Mine has a dragon on it.”

“The Queen of Hearts is actually beautiful… and scarier.”

“There aren’t forest creatures like that. That’s just silly.”

  
“All the flowers   
Would have very extra special powers   
They would sit and talk to me for hours   
When I'm lonely   
In a world of my own,”

After over a month of practicing, Mokuba was fairly confident in his dragon abilities. He still felt weird going into town blindfolded. Even more strange, to have a blind girl leading him around. Spending a month with Serenity brought them closer together, but a month of dreaming with Kisara kept him at a distance. No matter what distance he tried to put between himself and Kisara and Serenity, his feelings for them kept growing. That’s not how this is supposed to work.   
  
“There'd be new birds   
Lots of nice and friendly   
How-do'ya do birds   
Everyone would have   
A dozen blue birds   
Within that world of my own,”

They listened to the rumors spreading like wildfire around Wonderland. Joey stayed in the Castle of Hearts, fighting off the Diamond advances through the kingdom. Yuugi was there too. Mokuba tried asking Serenity to go see them several times but each time she refused; claiming that the King and Queen of Hearts had not called for them yet. Somehow that kept them from doing much besides hunting for food and ‘assisting’ the war effort by snacking on the Diamond soldiers they ran into. Even after a month, the sound of Serenity’s voice repeated in his head every time they hunted,  _ “Oh no Moki, don't do that to yourself...Remember what I said? I stopped looking at them like people a long time ago. All you did was set fire to a hen house.” _ __   
  
“I could listen to a babbling brook   
And hear a song that I could understand   
I keep wishing it could be that way   
Because my world would be a Wonderland,” 

Mokuba turned to watch Serenity’s profile as she sang. Her emerald eyes gleamed, and her hair turned bright red in the sunlight. She was so beautiful, sweet and caring. Even with the twisted addition of madness, Mokuba loved being around her. He couldn’t have picked a better person to be stuck in hell with. Well, except for Seto. They walked in silence for a while. Serenity’s loud sigh pulled his attention from the ground beneath his feet to her face. She smiled at him, but it looked forced, “How’s Kisara?”

How was she indeed. Kisara was very different in Wonderland than she was with Seto. She had different interests and different feelings about things. Her likes and dislikes fit more with Mokuba then they did with Seto. He asked her why that was once and she looked ashamed but wouldn’t answer. She was sweet and kind and beautiful. He enjoyed his nights sitting on the cliff overlooking the ocean, talking to her about Serenity and Wonderland. She was so easy to talk to. Kisara did have a similar reaction when he talked with her about his feelings for Serenity. She became short and frustrated with him. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think they were jealous. 

“She’s… I don’t know. She’s constantly sleeping. She’s always there before I get there. She said something about being with Ishizu. I told her we’d come get her but she doesn’t fully know where she is.”

Serenity frowned and nodded her head absentmindedly. “That is strange.” Chewing on her lips in thought, she hummed.  

“It is. It can’t be good for her to be in a state like that but...there isn’t much I can do about it.”

Mokuba felt his face growing hot from the intensity of her gaze. It felt like she was reading his thoughts and he wasn’t a big fan of the vulnerability, “What?”

“When you find out where she is, we will go get her,” she squeezed his hand again and smiled, “I promise. Even if we have to storm the White Castle and face Carroll himself. Okay?”

“Not that I’m trying to sound ungrateful… but I didn’t think you liked Kisara.”

“I never said that.”

“Then what?”

Serenity pulled her hand out of his and huffed. Smoke billowed out of her nose and mouth and her brows knitted together. She looked frightening for a moment but Mokuba learned that she was just frustrated, “I like Kisara. I’ve always liked her, it’s just…” her cheeks turned bright red and she looked away from him, “I thought we were getting closer but...it feels like you’re pulling back. I’m not really good at this.”

“Good at what?”

“Talking about this. I was really hoping it would just happen and we could skirt over it, but...it’s not working out that way.”

“You can tell me anything Serenity.” Mokuba smiled at her and she smiled back still blushing. It was adorable on her.

“You’re a dragon, Mokuba. I’m a dragon and Kisara’s a dragon…” 

She made an ‘fill in the rest here’ gesture but Mokuba could only blink at her. “Okay. I’m following you… Three dragons. Yeah.”

“Urgh!” Serenity threw her hands up and laughed, “Dragons have Clans. Just like Lions have prides.”

“Okay. I think that sounds familiar.”

“But there’s only three of us.”

“...Okay.”

“And one’s a guy” -she pointed to him and then pointed to herself- “and the other two are girls.”

“Yeah I got that, Serenity. I’m literally standing right here.”

Serenity just stared at him for a moment waiting for something to click but she wasn’t giving him enough information. Why couldn’t she just straight out tell him what was going on?

“Okay let’s try it this way. In your video games, what does the guy always say to the girl when they think they are the last two humans on earth?”

What did that have to do with anything? “I don’t know!” Now he was blowing thick smoke out of his nose, “You almost got me killed’, is usually what they say.”

“Wow.”

“What?” 

She changed from offended to amused in a matter of seconds as she looked at him. Then she started giggling. Next thing he knew she was all out laughing; so hard she couldn’t walk anymore. Then he started laughing. He still didn’t have a clue what was so funny, but her laughter was infectious. When her laughter died down, she leaned her head back and took a deep calming breath. Then she looked back down and laid her hand on her chest. Mokuba watched her with a fond smile as she wrinkled her nose at him and snickered, “You’re lucky I love you.” 

Then they both stopped laughing.

She quickly covered her mouth and stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t breathe. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” she said into her hands and turned away from him. 

She walked really fast and he tried to catch up with her. “Serenity wait a sec!”

But she didn’t and when she was far enough ahead, she turned into her dragon form and flew away. “Well that’s just fucking great,” Mokuba growled and hit a tree, accidentally knocking it over. “I should not be unsupervised…”


	5. 4/22 Friday

Mokuba sat over the cliff side with Kisara waiting for Serenity. He may be asleep, but he did lay on the cliff side in front of Serenity’s lair to wait for her. It was well into the night before he fell asleep. He’d looked for her for hours. He was really worried about her. 

“She’ll be back Mokuba. Don’t you worry. She wouldn’t leave you alone for long.”

“I don’t know. She’s just as bull headed as Joey is,” he sighed, watching the moonlit waves below them. 

Kisara leaned closer to him and smiled, “So what exactly happened? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” 

She raised a brow at him as if to say it’s always something he did. And she was probably right. He just wasn’t quite sure how this one was his fault. He tried to catch her. He tried to listen to her. He didn’t say anything stupid this time. It was her. Maybe that's why she’s mad. She said something stupid.

“Well?” Kisara nudged him and giggled.

They both looked out onto the horizon and Mokuba groaned. “It’s not my fault she’s mad.”

“You literally say that every time.”

“But this time it really isn’t.”

She leaned her head over to him making a face at him that made him laugh. But his laughter was short lived, thinking of how Serenity had made him laugh too and then-

“Come on Moki. Tell me what happened.” She reached out and took his hand in hers.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of that. Her holding his hand on the cliff edge just like Serenity did. This was getting more confusing by the second, but he didn’t let her hand go as he would have done the night before. He really needed it for some reason. “Serenity was trying to tell me something but I didn’t get it.”

“Tell you what?”

“That’s just it, I don’t know. She said something about Dragon clans and was talking about you, me and her but then-” He shook his head. He still didn’t know what Serenity was trying to say to him. It still didn’t make any sense to him and it made him more frustrated when Kisara’s eyes widened in realization like he’d just told her the secret to life. “You know what she was talking about?”

“Well… Yeah but,” she frowned at him, “I didn’t think she’d actually- and she just ran off?”

“Well no. Look it’s not a big deal. I’m sure she’ll come back.”

Kisara wasn’t buying it. He didn’t think she would, but he had to try. Just telling Serenity that he was dreaming with Kisara made her give him the cold shoulder for a whole day, telling Kisara that Serenity said she loved him would probably result in nightmares for a week. 

“Moki. If she was talking to you about…  _ that… _ you need to tell me what happened. It’s important.”

Mokuba tried to protest but couldn’t come up with anything to say. What if it was important that she knew? Sighing, he looked to his right, opposite of her and stared down at the cliff edge. “She was trying to talk to me but like I said, it didn’t make any sense. So she started laughing at me. Then she uh. Well she accidentally told me she loved me, but it’s not a big deal, you know? We’re friends.”

Just like he feared she would, Kisara got mad. She let go of Mokuba’s hand and dug her claws into the cliff edge on both sides of her legs. She slouched down, an almost adorable glare on her face as she stared out onto the horizon. It was a peculiar reaction since, up until this point, he was sure Serenity just meant she cared about him like a friend. 

“Has she kissed you yet?”

“What?” Mokuba turned to face her wide eyed. “No! Why would-”

Kisara reached out and grabbed his face, pressing her lips to his. He froze there just watching her as she leaned back and smiled lovingly at him. The moon reflected in her eyes making them glow a brilliant white. He blinked, finally finding his voice, “Why did you do that?”

She blushed and lifted her shoulders up in a shrug, “It’s only fair. Serenity got to tell you she loved you, I should get a kiss.”

Just as Mokuba was thinking of what world that made sense in, he felt a hand (that was not Kisara’s) on his shoulder, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes to see Serenity crouched over him on the cliff edge. The moonlight glistened off her skin as the breeze blew her hair. He sighed, relieved that she was safe. “Serenity! Where were you?”

She wrapped her arms around herself and stood up. “I just- I had to clear my head.”

He stood up too, watching her. She still didn’t look him in the eyes and the dragon part of him really didn’t like that. As he reached out to lift her chin, he wondered if things would be this strange in his dreams with his dragon instincts. Most definitely. 

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” she whispered and then sighed, closing her eyes, “This isn’t going how I wanted at all.”

“How were you wanting what to go?”

She shook her head and moved away from him. He watched her walk slowly into the cave and wrap her arms around herself again, staring at her feet. He huffed, spewing smoke out of his mouth and nose. Were women always like this? And he wanted to grow up why? 

He thought about following her into the cave but that sounded like a terrible plan. He’d have to talk to her about whether she meant her confession or not. And when he went to sleep he’d have to face Kisara again. So what could he do? Looking out onto the ocean, he saw some shapes moving under the waves. He should get Serenity some food. She always felt better with some food.  

 

\--------

 

Ryou sat cross legged on the floor of the office Joey let Tristan and himself use for investigating. The large cork board mounted to the wall became shrouded in newspaper clippings, photos, notes and string. Tristan and he were particularly proud of how it resembled those boards in cop shows where the team of two super hot private investigators are just about to crack that big infamous case. Running his fingertips over the seam of his jeans, he stared up at the wall, determined to see it from a new angle. 

“Okay so what do we know?” he murmured to himself, squinting at the red string.

“We know,” Tristan sighed, setting a steaming cup of tea in front of Ryou, “that we don’t really know anything.” 

His playful smirk made Ryou giggle as he watched him circle around just to sit behind him. Ryou quickly leaned back against his chest. “We do to know something. We know that the murders and abductions are connected and still happening. Aaaaaand,” -he pointed up, making circles in the air around clusters of red string- “We know that there’s more than one person doing it.”

“And we know that someone is doing these things circling around you guys,” Tristan said, “Are you sure you shouldn’t go to the police?”

“I’m pretty sure the Police Chief is one of them. He tried to frame Kaiba for Kisara’s family’s deaths. He’s done an awful lot to hide the murders and abductions in general until he promoted Four. Just look at how many deaths and abductions have happened among criminals detained by police. They’ve been labeling them as escapes or that they ‘released’ them but...” Ryou took a long deep breath before looking back at Tristan’s face. “I’m surprised you aren’t freaking out and trying to get me to move somewhere away from all of this or call me all day long or something like that.”

“Nah,” he murmured, burying his nose in Ryou’s hair. Tristan’s hot breath in his hair close to his ear sent a wave of warmth rolling over him. “One of the things I love most about you is that you can take care of yourself.”

Ryou’s heart soared at those words and how earnest they were. Tristan really believed that. He had to be the only one. “Thank you.”

Tristan laughed. “Thank you?”

“That's usually what one replies to a compliment.” Ryou smirked.

Ryou reviled in the feeling of Tristan’s laughter ringing in his ears and vibrating against his back. Times like this made being in Wonderland complicated. He frowned remembering Joey’s comment about Bakura and him. He didn’t have any kind of secret love life. Or maybe that was just what he told himself.

Tristan smirked back and leaned closer to Ryou’s face. For a moment there, Ryou was sure Tristan was going to kiss him but then something caught his attention and he looked back towards the board. “Do you like it here?”

“Here? Well yeah. I like it here a lot.” Ryou snuggled closer into Tristan, turning to his side and tossing his legs over Tristan’s knee. “You’re actually really comfy.”

“Haha, No. I mean in the real world. Do you like it here in Domino City?”

Ryou leaned back and stared at him like he’d suddenly gone mad. Now he sounded like Téa, Joey and him. But the question was genuine and quickly grabbed Ryou’s attention. “No.” 

“You’d rather be in Wonderland?” 

“I’d rather be in London with my father AND you, but that’s not going to happen for a very long time if at all…” Ryou forced himself to smile, his voice grave. “Why do you ask? Did you find another college you’d rather go to?”

“Oh no. I…” Tristan studied the messy wall and then looked down at Ryou. 

For a brief moment Ryou saw the red string reflected in Tristan’s eyes. “It’s a card…”

“What?” Tristan blinked.

Ryou leapt out of his lap and bounded over to their backpacks. Shuffling around until he found his phone. Tristan stood up and leaned against the empty office desk in the back of the room. “What did you see?”

“I knew I needed to look at this at a new angle. I needed to look at it’s mirrored reflection. It’s bloody Wonderland I should have known that.” Ryou scrambled up with his cell phone in hand and moved to the back of the room. He snapped a picture of the wall and started sending it through a photo editor app he had. Then he proudly handed it to Tristan. “Do you see it?”

“Uh...no, babe. Now it’s backwards badly knitted embroidery.” Tristan laughed and tried to hand him back the phone.

“You’re impossible.” Ryou sighed, “Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“Just give it.” 

Tristan handed Ryou his cell phone and it only took a few seconds for Ryou to find a picture of the playing card that resembled the image in the string. Holding up both phones side by side, Ryou bit his bottom lip. Tristan blinked then frowned at the phones. “Well shit. It  _ is  _ a card.”

“I know.”

“It’s the King of Hearts.”

“I know.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Tristan’s eyebrows knit together as he leaned closer to the phones. “Do you think it’s talking about Kaiba?”

“No.”

“So what’s this supposed to mean?”

Ryou looked up at the red string on the wall covering over notes and news clippings. The King of Hearts. This wasn’t about Kaiba. It was about Bakura. A threat or a hint, he didn’t know. “I think someone is sending me a message…”

Tristan didn’t say anything and Ryou could feel him staring at him as he walked closer to the wall. 

“They know I’m looking for them.”

 

\-----------

 

Mokuba took his time and got the very best Mackerel he could catch for her. He found 3 particularly plump ones and brought them to the cave mouth. It was too small for him to fit through in his dragon form and he didn’t feel comfortable leaving food out on the ledge like that, so he roared into the cave for Serenity. She roared back something like ‘hang on’ so he laid down, swinging his tail over the edge. 

She was still in her dragon form when she left the cave and met him on the cliff. He watched her eat her fill not wanting to disturb her. When she was almost finished, she pushed some of the half eaten mackerel over to him. He hesitated. So she nudged it again and he decided it was better to just eat it than argue with her about it. 

As soon as he bit down on the rest of the Mackerel, Serenity changed into her human form and climbed onto his nose. He glared at her. It was a trap.

“Don’t look at me like that Mokuba. I just want to see the moonlight better.” 

He growled but didn’t toss her off. Instead he lifted her up so she could see the moon better  _ as she claimed _ . She laid down on his nose and sighed. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable today. I didn’t mean to-well it just-It kind of slipped out.”

He huffed at her. A little frustrated that she tricked him into just listening. He couldn’t talk with her on his nose. What if he dropped her?

She sat up and leaned over to stare at his eye. It was weird to see her filling only half of his vision. “Are you angry with me?”

He slightly shook his head, trying to make sure she didn’t fall. 

She beamed and laid back down on his nose. “Good.”

He waited for a moment, wondering if she was going to say anything else. She had a lot of explaining to do but it seemed like she fell asleep. He huffed. Black smoke rose up out of his mouth and she coughed. 

“Okay okay,” she laughed, still coughing a little. 

Mokuba laid his head down on the ground and tried to look up at her. It was pretty difficult with her laying between his eyes, but he could still see her hips and her left knee that was bent up. The sun barely peeked over the horizon. Had he been up all night?

“I meant it though,” she said, softly, “I just didn’t want to say it to you like that for the first time. Not as an off handed comment.”

He felt her move on his nose but he was too stunned to react. 

“We’ve known each other for a very long time, haven’t we Mokuba?”

He tried to nod a little bit; still in shock and still worried about dropping her.

“I’ve been here in Wonderland even longer if you can believe that. A Hare in Metropolina told my fortune in one of the shops. Seto and Yami thought she was a fake but I went in anyway. She told me I’d be part of a clan and would never be alone again.” She sounded so happy and as close as she was to his nose he could smell how happy she was. “She told me about my clan too.” She laid a hand on his nose and patted him. “You and Kisara.”

He watched her, his head filled with questions. Did Clan mean something else that he didn’t know about? When she talked about ‘Clan’ and ‘feeding all of us’ the dragon part of him was proud. That part knew what she was talking about. Since he was in his dragon form, now, he started picking up more about it. It was family, but not like him and Seto. Clan was  _ his _ family. A family  _ he _ made. One that consisted (by his choice and theirs) of Serenity and Kisara.

“I know you have feelings for her too and that’s okay,” she said, patting him again, “ I guess I’m just scared you’ll forget about me. She’s prettier and stronger than me.”

Mokuba growled at her. 

“It’s true.”

He rolled his eyes. Finally having enough, he got up and let her slide down off of his nose. She lost her balance a little but Mokuba made sure to steady her. Then he changed into his human self; standing behind her. She turned slowly, fiddling with a piece of torn fabric from her clothes. 

It was like he was watching her in slow motion standing where the sun met the horizon. A breeze blew her hair and it glowed in the morning light. He thought, as he watched her turn to face him, lit up by the sun, that she was the sun to him. Just as much as Kisara was like the moon. 

Before he knew it, he closed the space between them. She brushed his hair from his face and smiled. "The Hare said something else I thought was interesting."

"What was that?"

She murmured the start of a poem he hadn't heard in a long time and it fit, strange as it was,  

“The sun was shining on the sea,

Shining with all his might:

He did his very best to make

The billows smooth and bright--

And this was odd, because it was

The middle of the night.

 

The moon was shining sulkily,

Because she thought the sun

Had got no business to be there

After the day was done--

"It's very rude of him," she said,

"To come and spoil the fun!" 

Kisara laughed, smiling up at him. “And it was.”

He took her hands in his and lifted them up to his shoulders. She followed his gentle movements and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Together they swayed to the morning breeze to the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below.  “I love you too,” he whispered into her hair, "And you don't need to worry. I can't forget about you."

She glanced up at him and he leaned forward to kiss her. The dragon part of him preened and a low growl reverberated through his chest. 


	6. 4/22 Un Yadirf

Mokuba walked through the forest just south of Yellav Yenoh with Serenity’s hand in his. Today started out so wonderfully. He didn’t even mind the bandages over his eyes or Serenity leading him wherever. He really didn’t care where they went as long as she was there. The only thing that would make this day better was breakfast in bed, but that was a hard sell when your breakfast moves. Serenity pulled on his hand and sniffed the air, “I smell breakfast.”

Eagerly she charged through the forest, giggling and dragging him after her towards the sounds of battle. Then she stopped abruptly, “Who are they?”

He thought the question odd. Why did it matter who they were? Probably Heart and Diamond Soldiers, but when he sniffed the air and listened closely, he noticed a difference. The diamonds smelled the same, so he knew they were there, but their attackers? They wore strange metal that clanked as they moved. He imagined they were knights by the sound. They didn’t smell familiar at all, “I don’t know. Dinner and a show? Maybe we won’t have to kill anything.”

“That would be nice, but it’s part of the fun.”

Mokuba shook his head at her and waited. The knights easily defeated the Diamond cards and sheathed their swords. He listened as they took their helmets off and high-fived each other. Before Mokuba had the chance to speak, he heard Serenity next to him gasp, “Tristan? Duke?” 

They walked through the brush towards the knights. Sure enough, it was them. Their voices were unmistakable.  Both drew their weapons again, then he heard Duke whistle, “Serenity? Is that really you? Damn!”

Mokuba growled.

“It’s nice to hear your voices again,” Serenity giggled, ignoring him, “I didn’t know either of you were in Wonderland.”

Mokuba instantly felt another pang of jealousy tear through him. He frowned and smoke billowed out of his nose just like Serenity’s did when she was frustrated. She must have noticed because she slowed down so he could put his arm around her.

“We didn’t know you were here, Serenity,” said Tristan, “Who’s this?”

“You’ll never guess,” she laid her head on him, moving closer, and he wished he was in dragon form to scent the pride in her voice, “This is Mokuba.”

“No way!” said Duke.

“Shit you do look just like your ass-hole brother,” Tristan chuckled.

Mokuba beamed, “Well, thank you.”

Armer shifted and Tristan mumbled something and then spoke, “Have either of you seen Ryou? Is he alright? Hell is everyone alright? I haven’t seen you guys in like a year.”

“You know he’s fine, Tristan. He’s at the Castle of Hearts,” Serenity said.

“What? He’s here too?”

Mokuba frowned. What was Tristan talking about? “They’ve been here a while. How come you didn't know that? I know you talked to Ryou about it just a couple months ago.”

“Guys I’ve been here for a long time.”

“Yeah,” Duke added, and Mokuba noticed the clang of his armor hitting itself. “He’s been here since I got here a year ago. I was waiting at the airport to go to a business meeting for my company and out of nowhere this gorgeous girl came up to me and wanted to get some coffee. Said her name was Lina or Tina or something. I can’t say no to a beautiful woman so I go with her and boom out of nowhere I black out and here I am. All I remember about her was she talked weird. I don’t think she was from Domino.”

“Yeah...I came home from school one day and someone broke into my house. I couldn’t find my parents and while I was looking someone grabbed me from behind knocked me out for a minute. When I came to, I heard this girl and a guy talking about Ryou. Then they killed me. I know they did. I tried fighting back but... I-Is he okay?”

Serenity spoke first, saying what Mokuba was thinking, “Ryou’s fine but… If you’re dead, who’s with Ryou?”

“Now we need to find Joey,” Mokuba insisted, turning to her, “We know he’s around here and it can’t wait.”

“Yes I agree. We will go in the morning to the Castle of Hearts,” she said before addressing Duke and Tristan, “You should come with us. You aren’t supposed to be wandering around at a time of war. The Castle of Hearts needs your expertise until we can regain the White Castle.”

“We were actually on our way there. Come with us,” Duke suggested.

“It would be faster if we flew,” Mokuba muttered.

But Serenity didn’t share his enthusiasm, “We can’t risk Carroll finding out about you. We’ll travel together on foot. Don’t worry. We’ll get there in time.”

 

\---------

 

Sitting precariously on the edge of the Diamond throne steps, Ishizu frowned at Mai. She paced in front of a Ten and grit her teeth together. Carroll ordered her to send the Diamond soldiers out in droves. Wave after wave of attack would eventually wear the walls of the castle down enough, but she hesitated. She always hesitated. Each action she performed held a weight of regret and remorse but she did them anyway. What could be so important about having her heart fixed?

“Do we have Card soldiers to carry out my orders?”

“Well yes your highness but…”

“Then do it. Continue to attack the Castle of Hearts until the King and Queen are captured. Those are you orders.”

“Your orders are suicide. I will not send these soldiers to a pointless death.”

Mai’s arms encased in diamonds, sharp as a sword at her fingertips and she swung back, looping the Ten’s head off. “Nine. Do you feel the same way?”

The nine quivered and shook his head, “No your highness. I’ll send out another wave of soldiers.”

“Good. Leave.”

The card soldiers left the throne room, obviously displeased with her orders. Not that Ishizu blamed them. She sent them to their deaths and they knew it, “You rely on him too much.”

Mai gave her a sideways glance and then turned her attention to Kisara, asleep on the velvet lounge off to the side of the throne. Kisara looked awful. Her eyes sockets sunken and dark, her lips chapped and quivering even in her deep sleep. Her face pale as alabaster stone. She still looked beautiful even near death as she lay there. Mai walked up to her and brushed her hair from her face. Her expression mournful as she gazed down. 

Ishizu felt a pang of jealousy tear through her. 

“Does she need more tea?”

“If you wish her dead, yes,” said Ishizu with all the bitterness and jealousy she felt at that moment.

Mai noticed and looked up at her. Walking away from Kisara to lounge on her throne, she sat there in silence for a long time. They were on the wrong side, doing the wrong things. Téa happily spoke of Marik and Malik’s twisted plans to support Yami and their other friends inadvertently. They kept Noa safe. All they did, twisted and morphed into a worthy cause, but what about them? No good could come of this. No good could come from telling Mai where the Castle of Hearts was weakest or drugging Kisara to keep her still and quiet. No good could come from her place in this and that tore at her up more than the madness, more than the blood. She was on the wrong side this time and she couldn't get out.

“Diamonds are a girl's best friend, right hun?”

Ishizu blinked and turned to look at Mai but she wasn’t looking down at her. Instead she was looking up at the diamond ceiling. “That’s how the saying goes I believe.” 

“I used to be that girl. Cooing and swooning over diamond rings and Louboutins,” she shook her head and wrinkled her nose at the ceiling, “Now I’m sending men out to their deaths to prove their loyalty to me. Blood is much more satisfying but it never seems to last long.”

Ishizu turned away from her, disgusted by her own agreement. That would be better than a useless Diamond necklace.

“Tell me, Ishizu. Will I get what I want from Carroll?”

“What is it he promised you?”

“Fulfillment. A bottom to the endless pit I feel the need to fill with blood and diamonds and men.”

Ishizu took a tea leaf from her bodice, placed it under her tongue and closed her eyes. She didn’t see Wonderland like she expected, didn’t see Carroll, didn’t see Mai’s heart. Instead she saw Mai sitting in a flat overlooking Domino City. Despite never having seen the apartment before Ishizu recognized the furniture and decor as her own. Mai held on to a little girl around the age of three. Her blond cornsilk hair flowed wildly at her shoulders and her bright blue eyes fixed on Mai’s.

She lifted her into the air and spun her around. Ishizu could hear the little girls giggles and squeals but Mai’s smile never seemed to quite reach her eyes. It hurt to see her look so dead but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Then she sat the girl down and she ran down the hall. Mai turned to face Ishizu and it took her breath away. Her dead smile came to life as she finally allowed her eyes to glitter like diamonds. 


	7. 4/23 Saturday

Lifting his wrist up to check his watch, Ryou smiled, “Still early. Good.”

He walked down the sidewalk to Tristan’s house. He wanted to be the one to surprise him this time. He hopped up the porch stairs and stood up straight. Knocking on the front door, he stood and waited. When the door opened, Ryou expected Tristan to be pleasantly surprised. That wasn’t the case at all. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh I uh… I thought you’d like to walk with me to Joey’s,” Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat and forced a smile, “You’re always surprising me at my house, I thought I’d return the favor.”

Tristan’s scowl twisted into a grimace. He didn’t look at all happy to see him. Maybe he should leave… “Come on in, babe.”

He opened the door wider for Ryou to walk inside and the overpowering smell of candles assaulted his nose. “Sorry about the smell. My cat keeps peeing somewhere and I can’t figure out where. It’s pretty damn hard to find something invisible when you can’t smell right?”

“You have a cat? When did you get a cat?”

“About a year ago,” Tristan said and walked into the kitchen. “My mom said if I can't find it, I gotta get rid of the little guy. Maybe you can help me later?”

“Sure thing!”

Everything in the house looked unused and dusty. There was another smell mixed in with the candles but he couldn't quite place it. It wasn’t from a cat. “So um...Where’s your mum? How’s your dad? I haven’t seen your parents in forever.”

“Oh they are on a trip to the Bahamas,” Tristan called from the kitchen, “They said they needed a break from me.”

Ryou laughed, walking around the sofa and glancing down the hallway. All of the doors were closed, but the strange smell seemed to be coming from down there. “Bahamas? That’s not fair. My father took me once when I was little. I haven’t been on holiday in a long time.”

“Well maybe I’ll take you for graduation.”

“I’d love that.”

Ryou started walking down the hallway before he really knew what he was doing. The smell was strongest near the bedrooms. If he remembered correctly the door to his left was Tristan’s parents room. The cat probably had a field day in there since no one was using it. Wrinkling his nose, he turned to Tristan’s room. The smell came from that door too. Leaning closer to it, he started to recognize it. Definitely not from a cat… unless the cat was dead. Unless a lot of cats were dead.

His heart beat pounded in his ears. For the first time since walking in the house, he felt his life was in danger. His hands shook and felt clammy. His imagination had to be running away with him. The war with the Diamonds, the executions he’d witnessed, sneaking into the tour guide’s house; he knew the smell of rotting flesh. No amount of perfume or incense would cover that up. But was he actually smelling it or was it something he smelled in Wonderland? The only way to be sure was to look, but Ryou stood petrified by fear. What if he found a dead body in there? What would he say? What would Tristan do? 

Shakily, he reached out and took a hold of the doorknob. He almost couldn’t open it from the sweat on his palms. When he did finally get it open, as quietly as he could with his shaking, he gagged. The stench of rotting flesh and the buzz of insects filled the air. Ryou lifted his hand to his mouth and held back a sob at what he saw. A rotting corpse lay on Tristan’s bed. Now mostly a fleshless skeleton. 

Backing up into the door of his parent’s room, it swung open and revealed a similar sight. Two rotting corpses, mostly decomposed and covered in maggots and flies. Ryou screamed and turned to run for the door. Rounding the doorway he ran straight into Tristan’s chest. “Babe… What are you doing?”

“What am I doing?!” Ryou shrieked and backed away, “What the bloody hell is that, Tristan?!”

“What? Did you find the cat?”

“There is no cat! Those are dead bodies. Are those your parents?” Ryou buried his hand in his hair staring down at his feet, still walking backwards until his back hit a wall at the end of the hall, “Cat?... Wait…”

When he looked back up at Tristan, he couldn't breathe. He smiled at him. The same smile he gave him before he kissed him. The same smile he gave him when he picked him up for school. The same smile he gave him the night before when Ryou made a huge discovery with the string. Now wasn’t the time for a smile like that and his confidence wavered. “You. You’re not Tristan.”

‘Tristan’ held his arms out wide and grinned, “Surprise! You’re right. I’m not Tristan. I’m so glad you came over! I thought I might have to send you another message.”

“Message?” He took a step back, trying to think.

“Yep. The Queen on New years. The string shape in the office.”

Ryou’s eyes blurred with tears. Turning his head to look into Tristan’s room, his jaw quivered, “So that...that’s-?”

‘Tristan’ took a step closer and leaned forward to peer into the room, “Right again, babe.”

His eyes widened and he slowly turned back to face him.  “Wh-who are you?”

He was quiet for a while, staring into the bedroom. Ryou took that moment to dial 1-1-0 and mute his phone so he couldn't hear it. When ‘Tristan’ returned his attention to Ryou, he took another step closer to him, pressing him up against the wall, “Don’t you already know?”

“I don’t know who you are or anything about you. All I know is you killed my friend!”

‘Tristan’ raised a brow and grinned wickedly, “I’m not the only one you’ve loved that hurt your ‘friends’... am I?” As rhetorical as the question was, it stung to hear. He thought this was different. “How else was I supposed to get close to you, babe?” He reached out and touched Ryou’s cheek and for a minute, his eyes changed to a dusty green. He looked at Ryou with a forlorn gaze. “You gave him a second chance and his hands are just as bloody as mine. Why won’t you give it to me?”

A surge of emotion swept over him. He was furious and hurt and confused. With confidence and strength he wasn’t even sure he had, he pushed ‘Tristan’ back and glared at him, “I’m going to ask you one more time. Who are you?”

“Or what, Babe?” He laughed until Ryou slapped him across the face, surprising them both. 

“Don’t call me that! You have no right to call me that!”

When ‘Tristan’ looked back at him Ryou was even more confused. There was that smile  _ again _ . “Now that’s my Ryou! You won’t take shit from anyone anymore. I’ve never been more in love with you.” 

He reached out and tried to take Ryou’s hand but he yanked it away.

‘Tristan’ blinked and, dare Ryou think it, looked hurt. “You really think you fell in love with Tristan don’t you?”

He didn’t know how to answer that.

“It’s always been me. It’s _ only _ been me. If you don’t believe me, look in there. That kind of rot doesn’t happen overnight.”

His stomach twisted. Could he be telling the truth? “I don’t believe you.”

“Ask Bakura then. Ask him tonight who I am and how long I’ve been here.”

“Bakura knew?”

‘Tristan’ laughed, but there was nothing humorous about it. “Of course he knew. You can’t get too far from that bastard. Trust me. I’ve tried.” Then he offered Ryou his sweet smile again, “I get you, babe. That’s why this works. Bakura failed me just like he failed you.”

Ryou’s eyes welled up with tears, “He tried. He’s still trying.”

“I know.”

Ryou opened his mouth to speak but the loud bangs from the front door stopped him, “This is the police! Open this door!”

‘Tristan’ turned toward the door then back to Ryou, glancing down at Ryou’s pocket he saw the illuminated screen of his phone, “Clever Babe. Very clever. We could have stayed like we were.”

“No. Tristan’s dead,” Ryou rasped, his heart beating faster in fear as the banging got louder.

“So am I.”

The final bang to the door sent it flying into the living room. Two officers charged inside and aimed their guns at both of them. “Put your hands on your head!”

Ryou’s knees shook but he raised his hands anyway. ‘Tristan’ did the same and turned to face them. “Down on your knees!”

“No need for that. I’ve had my fun.”

Ryou watched in horror as Tristan’s fingers clawed into the back of his head. Blood oozed from where he dug into his skin. Then Ryou screamed as he pulled his skin apart, ripping from the base of his skull all the way down his back as if he were just popping a seam open. Green dust flew into the air making the officers cough and sneeze. Tristan’s skin fell to the ground in a pile and the green dust swirled above him. Then it spiraled and flew right into Ryou’s left eye. All Ryou could do was scream at the searing pain before he blacked out. 

 

\-----

 

Ryou opened his eyes and blinked. His vision was blurry and distorted. He kept hearing voices but not really seeing much of anything. Something in him felt like it snapped. What was the point in moving? Why did he care what he saw? He didn’t, there wasn’t.

Despite his lack emotion, he still very clearly felt the pain. His heart lurched in his chest. Squeezing and twisting the life out of his body. It hurt so much but all he could do was shed silent tears. And his eye. Oh god his _ eye _ . It burned, stung and tinged. He thought about reaching up to rub it or wipe whatever it was in his eye that hurt out of it, but then he heard a familiar voice. The worry woven into it made him blink, “What the hell is going on?” Bakura growled and walked past his peripheral vision.

“I...I don’t know sire. He was in his bed a moment ago…” Three leaned over him, tears welling up in her eyes. “I think he’s dying, Sire.”

Ryou blinked again and Bakura leaned over him, replacing Three’s face. “Ryou, pet, can you hear me?”

He stared up at him. He’d lost the will to talk. 

“Three, get everyone out of here,” Bakura ordered and kneeled down beside him. 

“Yes, Sire.”

Bakura watched her and the rest of the court leave before staring down at Ryou, “I know you can hear me. Talk to me.”

His jaw quivered and tears rolled down the sides of his face, but he still couldn't find the strength to speak. 

Reaching out, Bakura brushed his tears away and rest his hand over Ryou’s heart, “She‘s right you know. You’re dying. Why are you trying to kill yourself?”

“I-I’m not.”

“You’re heart says otherwise,” Bakura shrugged, losing the concern for Ryou in his expression but keeping it in his black eyes. “Did your sweet perfect Tristan find some other pretty white bunny to fuck?”

Ryou tried to swallow but his mouth and throat felt so dry. He clenched his teeth together and screwed his eyes shut. “Leave me alone.”

“Hmm that’s a ‘no’ then. You’re angry, and if that did happen, you’d blame yourself.” His frown twisted into a sinister grin. “He’s dead isn’t he?”

“He’s not who I thought he was.” 

Bakura cackled. “Even better! Dead and not… Why don’t you stop bottling everything in and tell me what happened? Like you used to.”

“I never told you anything, you just took my memories and thoughts from me like you take everything else,” Ryou growled, then closed his eyes. “I’m done. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t make you happy, I can’t make myself happy. I can’t do this!” 

Bakura didn’t say anything, instead he reached out and brushed his fingers over Ryou’s chest. The more Ryou thought about what happened, the more his heart hurt and the more he cried. After a few sobs he brought his hands up to cover his face. How could he be so stupid? “He killed him! Tristan’s dead! He’s been dead all year. I fell in love with his murderer, Bakura! I didn’t even know it wasn’t him. I’ve always loved Tristan. How would I not know?”

“His murderer?”

“He looked just like him, but when the police got to the house he turned into green sand or dust or something and it flew into my eye and it hurts so bad!” Ryou sobbed, “He said you knew who he was. He said you knew he was there.”

Bakura stayed completely silent for a long time. Ryou wasn’t even sure if he was still there or not when he whispered, “I didn’t know Tristan was dead.”

Ryou just shook his head. He didn’t know if he was lying or not. He didn’t trust anyone. 

“I didn’t, pet. I just knew it wasn’t him.” 

Ryou tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes to figure out what was going on but then he felt pressure on his aching heart. “What are you doing?”

“Making a decision,” Bakura whispered, fiddling with Ryou’s shirt buttons.

He thought about reaching out to stop him, or asking him a million questions about what he was doing but he was just too intrigued to move. Bakura pushed his opened shirt out of the way and then leaned back. He dug his fingernails into his own chest and pulled back his ribs.

Inside sat a pathetic looking half of a heart. It barely beat, barely functioned and Ryou felt it looked even worse than the half heart he had left from the butterfly attack. A lot of things started making sense for Ryou at that point. If this heart was all Bakura had, then it would make sense of his behavior. At least in part. It must be impossible for him to actually love or feel anything. 

When Bakura did the same thing to Ryou’s chest and lifted his heart from his chest, Ryou finally moved, grabbing a hold of Bakura’s wrist to stop him. Was Bakura giving him his heart? “What are you doing?”

“I just told you.”

Ryou searched his eyes for something to tip the scales towards him or away, but they were just black. “You don’t want to do this.”

Bakura raised his chin to look down at him. “How the hell would  _ you _ know what I don’t want? I do what I please when I please and right now this is what I’m doing. You didn’t even know someone impersonated your boyfriend for a year. Who are you to tell me what I don’t want to do?”

Ryou laughed. He couldn’t help it. 

“What’s so damn funny?” Bakura scowled down at him, leaning away from him and taking Ryou’s heart with him. 

“Everything. My whole life. You. Tris-whoever the bloody hell he is.” Ryou rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. “You justified exchanging hearts with me because ‘you just feel like it’. Do you even know what you’re doing? Or what it means?”

Bakura pulled his own heart from his chest and held it beside Ryou’s. “This isn’t exactly like that.”

Ryou felt strange as Bakura laid both halves of their hearts gently in his chest. Like two perfect fitting puzzle pieces soldered and duct taped together. His heart, chest and eye immediately stopped hurting as Bakura’s bloody fingertips moved away. Bakura’s feelings poured through his mind, banishing the loneliness. It was like being together again, but this time there was another voice in there. Other feelings that he recognized as someone else's. One that sounded like...like…Tristan.

Then things started clicking together, kind of like this patchworked heart in his chest. He was wrong before, when he first saw Bakura’s heart. It wasn’t just Bakura’s heart at all. It was a combination of Bakura and someone else. Someone who sounded like Tristan but wasn’t. Who looked like him but wasn’t. “He’s the one you were waiting on. The one you made a deal with Carroll for?”

Bakura smirked down at Ryou as he closed his chest, “Yeah.”

“Who is he?”

He looked away and frowned at the throne room doors. “When I first arrived in Wonderland. I ran into a Duchess who sang a weird song about pepper. We didn’t actually meet until a year later when I stole some things from some Wonderlandians. They found out I wasn’t a native and almost skinned me alive.” He chuckled as if he was exaggerating, but Ryou knew Wonderland. He knew better. “He saved my life and took me to his ‘estate’ near the Castle of Spades.” He turned his attention back to Ryou and leaned down with a grand smile. “You would have loved it, pet. A graveyard for miles over rolling hills that stretched on forever! It is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been. Especially in the moonlight.”

Ryou smiled. It did sound wonderful.

“He told me he was born here and showed me a painting in his mansion of him and his mother. He told me about his family. How he’d helped Yellav Yenoh sneak people to Metropolina before the war. They spent a great deal of time in the town. Then it was attacked.” 

Ryou tried to sit up but had a little difficulty with it. So Bakura smirked at him and shook his head. He picked Ryou up off the ground and held him against his chest. He squirmed a little until he comfortably laid his back against Bakura. Resting his chin in the crook of Ryou’s neck, Bakura laid his arms around him and Ryou smiled watching him caress the back of his hand. “What happened?”

“His mother was burned alive in that attack, so he went after every bleeding Heart in Wonderland he could get his hands on. So when Yami and Seto came to ask for his help in the war, like an idiot, he raced into it. He wouldn’t listen to me and there was nothing I could do to stop him,” he scoffed bitterly and paused for a while. “So I stayed out of it.”

Bakura’s heart twinged and Ryou understood. He didn’t need to tell the rest of the story. He wasn’t there and the Duchess had died. “Is that why you stayed in the Castle of Hearts while I was here? To make sure I wouldn’t disappear on you?”

“I’m a King of Hearts. It’s  _ my  _ castle.”

“Your heart says otherwise.” 

“That’s mostly Akefia’s heart,” he replied, “but I guess he’s right.”

Bakura lifted his hand up and wrapped it around Ryou’s neck making him look up and lay his head on Bakura’s shoulder. He was so gentle but firm about it, Ryou shivered. It didn’t go unnoticed. “Do you remember the conduit I mentioned? It’s your eye. You can’t bring back the dead.”

It was a strange thing to say in Wonderland. A place where anything is possible. Perhaps even here, some things are as they are. “That explains how he knows you but… that doesn’t explain why he killed Tristan or why he” -Bakura tightened his grip slightly, making it hard for Ryou to think much less talk- “um…” 

He grinned. “Oh I don’t know, pet. I don’t really think _ that  _ needs a grand explanation.” Ryou could feel him leering, everywhere. “As for why Tristan is dead. I may have expressed my displeasure to Akefia. I suppose he got a chance to see it for himself. I would’ve killed him first too.”

So Bakura really was jealous? Both of them were, but that was no excuse! “Tristan didn’t need to die. He could have found another way.”

Bakura deadpanned, blinking slowly as he stared down at him. “Oh yes. Of course he could. I mean, all he needed to do was cut through a circle of girls shouting at you. And when they weren’t there, try to get your attention in a split second before you were surrounded by your insufferable friends. All of which are loud, cumbersome and protective. Then he’d have to find the perfect body to catch your eye away from where it was already fixed. Sounds very easy indeed.”

“It-it wasn’t like that.”

“Oh really?” Bakura tilted his head. “What do you love about Tristan most, pet? Before last year and now. Think about it.  _ Really think about it. _ ”

Ryou closed his eyes and tried. He remembered one time a year and a half or so ago Tristan bought him ice cream and they sat on the roadside talking. Tristan told him about college. About how he wanted to play professional sports there. Then he talked  _ all _ about it. The more he thought about that day, the more he remembered being bored, but happy to be spending time with him. He remembered both of them complaining about the cold one day they walked to school together. He hated the smell of Vicks and made fun of Tea when she used it to keep herself awake during finals when she got a really bad cold. He remembered Tristan defending him when some kids were picking on him. He remembered him saying over and over and over again that he’d always be there, always protect him. 

Then he thought about Tristan since he arrived in Wonderland. About how Tristan tried _ everything _ just to get him to agree to go out with him. How he’d smiled at him when he kissed him for the first time, like he could only see him and nothing else. How he’d agreed to break into that girls house because Ryou just  _ had  _ to look into a hunch, on Valentine’s day, and he did it with the same loving smile he did everything else with him. How he always ALWAYS slept naked even in the dead of winter and claimed it was because he was always hot. How he reacted when Ryou was jealous at the restaurant and he called him _ his _ Ryou. That smile. The same smile he gave him in the house of corpses when he found out Tristan was dead.

Bakura was right. It wasn’t Tristan at all. Now that he saw the differences, the list grew and grew. He wasn’t anything like Tristan. How could that happen? How could he not notice? How could Tea and Joey not notice? Sure they were busy, with Wonderland and all, but still. Tristan was their dear friend! If anyone would notice, it should have been him. He was in love with Tristan. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that might not have been true. If it were, he’d question the differences. If he really were in love with him, he’d be able to list them, like he was forcing himself to do now. Ironically, the only reason he saw the differences now was because, even after all this, he was still in love with Tristan’s imposter. He knew him so much better than he knew Tristan and he loved those differences.

He had to say, after the burn of utter betrayal, he was impressed. Akefia not only managed to impersonate Tristan, but changed Tristan into someone he wasn’t right under their noses. He never once denied his own feelings about something even if they differed from Tristan’s. He wasn’t a sports fanatic like Tristan was, and when Ryou would ask him about it, he would shrug his shoulders and say he was too busy with senior year to focus on that. He spent every day at Kaiba Corp with him staring at a cork board and red string, geeking out with Ryou about little similarities to what they were doing and what Sherlock Holmes and Watson did in the books. Now that he thought about it, he knew damn well that Tristan never read the books, but Akefia did. It was his favorite book series. Unlike Tristan, he was always hot and taking off clothes around Ryou. But not once did he think that was out of place. He found it quirky, definitely, but it was genuine.  _ And he loved it. _

All this time he’d thought maybe he changed something or did something differently so Tristan had finally noticed him and sweep him off his feet like he’d fantasized about, but that wasn’t the case. He had changed. He had done something differently, but that didn’t have anything to do with Tristan or Akefia. If anything, he had Bakura to thank for that. And Akefia took advantage of the position he’d put himself in. What would he have done if he didn’t? Bakura was right. He stacked the deck against him, but he got to him anyway. It was admirable.

He laughed, feeling the weak heart in his chest heal a little bit for whatever reason. “I used to love that he protected me. Now I love that he thinks I can protect myself.”

“I will admit, I love that too,” Bakura murmured against his lips, “I never wanted you to fear me. I just wanted to share your pain for a while.”

Ryou reached up to put his hand over Bakura’s, still gripping his neck. When he opened his eyes Bakura was leaning over him, his face just a breath away. “Are you satisfied?” he purred, “Now that you know what you do to us?”

\----------

Joey paced at the foot of the hospital bed. Téa sat beside Ryou with a box of Kleenex next to her. Joey envied her ability to cry so easily. The whole situation still hadn’t fully hit him yet. Tristan was dead and no one knew what really happened to Ryou aside from his eye, “What time is it Téa?”

“A little past midnight… You should sleep Joey. Yuugi might need your help.”

“Nah, He’s already got my help thanks ta Yami.” Joey forced a smile and pulled up a chair next to her. “Ryou’s dad’ll be here soon. What're we gonna tell ‘em?”

“I-I don’t know…” Téa sniffled and shook her head, “I don’t even know if he’s still here.”

“Yes. I guess I am,” Ryou whispered out of nowhere and smiled to himself, “No I don’t hate him... and I don’t hate you.” 

Joey frowned at him then looked over at Téa. She was just as confused as he was, “Do you think he’s talking to someone in Wonderland?”

“Maybe Tristan’s in Wonderland with him?”

“That’s a weird conversation if it’s Tristan.”

Ryou reached up and over his head. His arm laid there as if it was touching something but nothing was there. And he pushed his head back into the pillows to look up. Then he whispered so soft they almost didn’t hear it, “Really?”

Joey chewed his bottom lip and glanced at the doorway. If Ryou kept talking to...whoever he was talking to, when his dad arrived, all hell would break loose. Joey leaned over Ryou and shook his shoulder to wake him up, “Ryou. Come on. Wake up!”

Ryou jolted on the bed and his eye widened. Then he darted his gaze past him. “No. It’s Joey. Joey what are you doing here? What’s going on?”

“You’re talkin’ in your sleep and your dad’s on his way. Wait, whaddaya mean here?”

“Father’s here?!” Ryou’s eye lit up with excitement then he looked behind him again, mortified. “Joey… What did you hear?”

He snickered and shook his head, “Obviously not the good stuff. Who are ya talkin’ to?”

Ryou blushed scarlet and tried to sit up but he didn’t move. It was almost like something was holding him down. “Bakura…” he paused for a moment then sighed, a small smile pulling at his lips even though he was definitely still red with embarrassment, “You need to let me go… I know, I know… I promise.”

He sat up fully this time and looked at Joey, then Tea. Joey grinned, “No secret love life huh?”

“Shut up, Joey,” Ryou said and gently touched his bandaged eye. 

Téa cleared her throat and rest her hand on his arm. “They tried everything they could to save your vision but…”

“I can see Bakura with my left eye… Akefia did something to it when he escaped.”

“Akefia?” Joey waited for Ryou to explain when the door to his room opened.

“Father!” Ryou stared at the man entering the room.

Collecting his things, Joey smiled at Ryou’s dad and hooked Téa by the arm, “We’ll give ya some space.”

He glanced back over his shoulder at the flash of mock betrayal on Ryou’s face before the left the room. Once they were down the hall towards the waiting room, Joey stopped Téa and faced her, “Akefia… Do ya think that’s the guy who killed Tristan and his parents?”

“Yeah and he tried to kill Ryou.”

“I don’t think shovin’ pepper in someone’s eye is an act ‘o murder, Téa. Fuckin’ gross, but not murder.”

“Mmm, maybe you’re right. But it’s definitely assault.” Tea turned to Joey and narrowed her eyes. “Sooo. Are you going to tell my why Ryou was talking to Bakura like that? And why you didn’t think it was weird?”

Joey forced a big smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Bakura? Pft. Nah I dunno what’s goin’ on. I mean. Pft.”

Her eyes narrowed even more if that were possible and Joey groaned. “Okay fine. I’ve been at the castle a lot and let’s just say somethin’s goin’ on. I dunno if he actually ya know ‘cheated’ on Tristan but.. Somethin’s goin’ on. I promised him I’d keep his secret love life secret so that’s what I did.”

“You’re a horrible friend!”

“Hey!”

Ryou’s dad came walking down the hall and they both stood up and met him. He smiled at them and held out his hand to Joey. “Thank you for agreeing to take care of my son. Unfortunately my work at the University won’t allow me to devote such time to him. I’ll send Ryou a check for you to cover living expenses and such. Take care, Mr. Wheeler.”

He was going to do what now? Joey shook his hand and smiled. “Uh yeah. Sure thing.”

Ryou’s dad walked past them towards the elevators, leaving Téa and Joey staring after him. Téa leaned towards Joey and whispered, “What was that all about?”

“I dunno but we’re ‘bout ta find out.” 

Joey walked back to Ryou’s room to find him standing out of bed and talking to a nurse, “Three times a day?”

“Yes, oh and with food. Make sure you eat something or you’ll feel like death,” She giggled and handed him a packet of papers, “Well there you go. I’ll go get you a wheelchair.”

“Thank you, Miss.”

Joey and Téa moved aside for the nurse to pass before frowning at Ryou. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. “I’m really sorry Joey. My father wouldn’t let me stay here if I didn’t tell him you were taking care of me. I can just go back to my place.”

“Not if ya got a serial killer after ya.”

His shoulders slumped, “I don’t have a serial killer after me.”

The nurse returned with the wheelchair and smiled at them. “All set when you are, Ryou.”

“Don’t worry about it. Kaiba’s house is huge,” Téa smiled and looped her arm around Ryou’s, “We have to stick together right?”

“Yeah, we’re all that’s left.” The instant Joey said that, he regretted it.

It hurt to say, it hurt to hear. They were all that was left. Whatever amount of ‘them’ was actually there was up for debate. Joey felt spread so very thin. Much like his mother used to make his sandwiches at the end of the month. Peanut butter or jam or butter, spread so thin one could hardly claim it existed on those two stale pieces of bread. He could hardly claim that HE existed anymore. 

“Sorry...let’s just go home.”

“Not so fast, Mr. Wheeler.”

He groaned and threw his hands to his sides, “Heyya Chief.”

The Police Chief stepped into the room and laughed, clicking the pen in his right hand, “How did I know  _ you’d _ be here?”

“I was thinkin’ the same thin’, sir.” 

Four leaned over smiling at Joey from behind the Police Chief. “Hello Mr. Wheeler!”

Joey waved at him and then shoved his hands into his pockets. “So whaddaya want?”

“I need to ask some questions,” Four said smiling down at Ryou, “It will only take a moment if you’re feeling up to it.”

Joey started to tell Four he wasn’t in any shape to be doing much of anything aside from sleep but Ryou had a mind of his own. He touched his eye and looked down to his left. “Yeah Fo- Officer. I can answer some questions.”

Four walked over to Ryou, taking the pen out of the Police Chief's hand. “Thank you sir.”

##  \------------

 

Ryou sat down in the wheelchair and looked up at the Chief and Four. He wasn’t surprised when they ushered Tea and Joey out of the room. He wasn’t surprised when the Police Chief shut the door. He was surprised, however, when he shoved one of the chairs up under the door handle. Ryou wasn’t the only one. “What are you doing?” Four asked.

“Where is he?”

Ryou leaned back in the chair when the Police Chief stepped closer. “What?”

“Where is he? I know you saw him. I know you’re snooping around where you don’t belong.” The police chief stalked over to Ryou and grabbed his shirt, lifting him up out of the wheelchair. “Where is the Duchess?”

Ryou couldn’t see it, but he heard Four unholster his gun. “What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know where he is,” Ryou breathed, hoping he’d let him go.

That wasn’t the answer he’d wanted at all and he glared at Ryou, shaking him. “Don’t play dumb with me! I can lock you up for the rest of your  miserable life for all the Taylor’s deaths!”

“Yeah, like you tried to do to Kaiba?”

“Heh, I learned my lesson with him. You’d be a piece of cake.” He grinned even when Four cocked his gun. 

“Let him down now! This is your final warning or I will shoot.”

“I speak severely to my boy, I beat him when he sneezes 

For he can thoroughly enjoy the pepper when he pleases.”

Ryou’s eye widened and he gasped. That was all Four need to hear to shoot and he did, but aside from being loud, it did nothing. The police chief's eyes changed to a dusty red and he shook his head. “The living and their fear of death. Try being dead. It will give you a whole new outlook on fear.”

Ryou then heard Bakura tisk to his left. “I don’t know how your doing that, but you need to stop.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Ryou panted, trying to wiggle out of The Police Chiefs grip, “But I could use some help!”

Bakura disappeared somewhere to his right so Ryou just focused on getting loose. Four fired again, but it still didn’t do anything. The police chief laughed now using his other hand to grab Ryou’s neck. Then he really started to panic. Bakura couldn’t do anything to help him and neither could Four. He couldn’t breath and seeing half of two different rooms made his head hurt too much to think. The lack of air didn’t help. 

Four called for backup but Ryou wasn’t really sure what they’d do aside form get into the room. They had a greater chance of killing him than they did stopping whoever it was that held Ryou off the ground. He closed his eyes and clawed at the Police Chief’s hand but if bullets didn’t slow him down, a scratch sure as hell wouldn’t do anything. 

He barely heard Joey yelling at them from the other side of the door and wondered why Four didn’t move to open it. Probably because he thought if he moved, something would happen to Ryou. Bakura growled and moved back into his field of vision. “Akefia damn it! Use fucking common sense. He’s not going to get out of that!”

He felt someone sigh in the back of his mind and his eye stung. Suddenly finding the pain more pressing, he pulled the bandages off his eye. As soon as he did, the green pepper from before flew out of his eye and into the Police Chiefs face. He immediately dropped Ryou to the ground with a howl. 

Ryou worried something might happen to Akefia as he pushed himself up from the ground but there wasn't much he could do. Then he saw Four sneak up behind the Police Chief and quickly slit his throat with a large black knife. The green pepper returned to Ryou’s eye as red pepper flooded the room. Ryou and Four coughed, sneezed and gagged until Joey shoved open the hospital room door. It flew out of the room and disappeared into a vent in the hallway. 

Four backed up into Joey staring at the wrinkled pile of skin and clothes laying on the ground in front of Ryou. No one said anything or moved at first then Joey cleared his throat, “Er Um, Ryou? Do ya wanna-”

Ryou shook his head. “I just want to sit down and have some tea. That’s all I want.”

Ryou was completely done with skinned bodies for one day. He took a deep breath before stepping over the skin and walking to the door. No one stopped him as he walked out of there and down the hall. “Some tea and a bath.”


	8. 4/23 Un Yadrutas

Inspecting the bandages on his left eye, Ryou pouted in the bathroom mirror of Kaiba’s house. It didn’t help that Bakura stood directly behind him laughing with his arm around his waist. Ryou huffed, “What’s so funny?”

“You, pet. All this time you’ve held on to that worthless watch and now look at you,” Bakura leaned over his shoulder, staring at his left eye in the grand mirror in Wonderland. “Now you’re a proper Queen of Hearts but you still have that damned pocket watch.”

Bakura was right. In the mirror he saw his reflection from the real world; a bandaged up eye and pale face. But in Wonderland, he stood in front of the grand mirror as the Queen of Hearts with a clock face for an eye and a crown of gold on his head. His beautiful crown that Seto made him now had an addition: a white birdcage veil over his left eye. He wondered if it was Wonderland or Seto himself who made it. His rabbit ears were sadly gone. He was no longer a white rabbit, and staring into the grand mirror at himself as the Queen of Hearts, he felt like a god. 

Apparently, Four’s act of bravery in the real world, and Ryou finally letting go of his rabbit ears in Wonderland, made Four the new White Rabbit. Three couldn’t be prouder and Bakura had to shout at them a few times to get their attention when she found out. Luckily for them, Bakura seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood with all that had happened. Ryou found it curious that he could continue to act as he normally did when he didn’t have a heart. Well, he did, it just wasn’t with him any longer.

“You should go to sleep in your world, in case I need you here,” Bakura said, gliding away from Ryou off somewhere behind him.

He watched part of Bakura’s reflection disappear behind him before covering his left eye with his hand. “I’m never going to get used to this... “

Four laughed from the Mirror room doorway, and Ryou could hear him talking as he walked away after Bakura, but with his hand covering that eye, he felt like he was standing in the bathroom doorway of Kaiba’s house. “You and me both.”

Still covering his left eye, Ryou walked through Kaiba’s house and up to the guest bedroom. After laying down on it, he closed his eyes and opened them both. Staring up at a split ceiling was the strangest thing he’d ever seen. The image made his headache and he groaned from the pain. How was he going to get used to something so strange? Hopefully in Wonderland he’d have both his eyes. 

 

\---------

 

Bakura glared out at the field of Diamond Card soldiers. He’d never seen so many in Wonderland before. “Curious.”

Three nodded her head and sighed, adjusting the grip on her spear, “We don’t have the Cards to fight them, Sire.”

“If all goes well, we won’t have to.”

“Sire?”

“Bakura!“ 

He turned to see Ryou, the Queen of Hearts, heading towards them. Just like a true Queen of Hearts, Ryou was a vision as he stepped out to join them. But Bakura missed the white rabbit ears. He had to admit that.

“Queen of Hearts. It’s about time you got here. Well go on,” Bakura returned his attention to the waves of Soldiers coming toward them, “If you don’t stop them, the castle will fall.”

Ryou stuttered and mumbled but couldn’t quite say no. Just like Bakura knew he wouldn’t. “What? Your friends aren’t on the line so you can tell me to go to hell?” 

Then Ryou huffed and walked around him, the tail of his coat trailing behind him. As he shakily walked towards the thousands of soldiers coming towards them, Bakura heard Three grumble, “You send our Queen to his death.”

“My Knave should keep her opinion to herself,” he gave her a pointed look before sighing, “If this doesn’t draw Akefia out then I’m out of ideas.”

“So you’d sacrifice your Queen, for what?”

“Never rely solely on the Queen. Any chess player worth their salt will tell you that. But if you have a wild card up your sleeve, why not play it?”

“You’re combining two completely different games. We should help him. He’ll die out there by himself against so many.”

“No. If we go out there, we’ll be sliced to shreds,” Bakura lifted his chin and smirked with pride at Ryou’s retreating form, “Have faith in your suit.”

 

\--------

 

Ryou walked towards the army, lead by a man on a centaur. The poor centaur’s eyes were covered in a blindfold and his hands bound behind it. Ryou’s heart ached seeing the creature in so much pain. He could see the silent sobs and bleeding slashes across his bare chest. 

As army drew closer, the Card on the back of the centaur held his hand up to stop the massive army from advancing. Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to make his shaking as noticeable. What was he supposed to say? What was Bakura wanting him to do?

_ “He wants you to be you. The Queen of Hearts.” _

Ryou blinked and stopped walking when he heard Tristan’s voice in his left ear. “Tristan?” he said, looking to his left for him.

_ “Not quite,” _ The voice changed from Tristan’s to a voice he’d never heard before, _ “Looking for me will do you no good. I’m inside of you.” _

“Akefia…”

_ “Exactly, babe. So what are you going to do about this army? _ ”

“I don’t know,” Ryou folded his hands in front of him, “What can I do?”

At that moment the Ten on the centaur, began to laugh, “A new Queen of Hearts? And they sent you out alone?”

The first 3 ranks behind him erupted in laughter, making Ryou take a step back and duck his head a little. The stinging in his left eye became unbearable and a soft cry escaped his lips as he reached for it. He heard the centaur getting closer and the scratch of metal from the Ten unsheathing his sword. 

_ “You’re the Queen of Hearts, you know? You have power in Wonderland. Use it.” _

“I don’t know how…”

The Ten sneered down at Ryou and swung the sword at him. Ryou reached up to cover himself with his arms and screwed his eyes shut. Then the centaur screamed, followed by a loud thud. Ryou opened his eyes. Just like when he’d protected Joey from the Butterfly, a wall of blood swirled around him, but this blood wasn’t his own. 

_ “Go on. You can do more than shields.” _

Ryou backed up, letting the wall of blood pour to the ground and reveal the dead centaur bleed dry at the feet of the enraged Ten. What was he going to do now? He couldn't kill all of these people? But somehow the idea of killing to protect Bakura, Three and Four didn’t sound so terrible. He’d be defending his family, his home, his friends. Ryou took another step backward and gasped. Those weren’t his feelings!

_ “Sometimes spilling a little bit of blood to protect what’s important is worth it.” _

“Cheap, just like the rest of you bleeding Hearts,” The Ten held out his sword and shouted, “Diamonds! Attack!”

_ “Now would be a good time to protect yourself…” _

“Uhh…” 

Ryou held his hands up again and the blood from the ground rose with them in strips. The image reminded him of warped blades. Could he make the blood into blades? 

_ “Your guess is as good as mine. Why don’t you try it, babe.” _

So he did. With a flick of his wrist, the blade of blood went flying through the first two ranks of soldiers heading towards him; lopping off their heads and adding to the blood flowing around him. Ryou sobbed from the gargled screams of the soldiers and his hands lowered a little, making the blades of blood wobble as well, “Can you talk to me, Akefia?”

After a moment of screams and rushing fluid, Akefia hummed, “ _ Have you heard the Tale of the Walrus and the Carpenter? _ ”

Ryou smiled, walking cautiously over the severed bodies, “It’s been a long time.”

_ “Good. _

_  “The sun was shining on the sea, _ _   
_ _ Shining with all his might: _ _   
_ _ He did his very best to make _ _   
_ _ The billows smooth and bright-- _ _   
_ _ And this was odd, because it was _ _   
_ _ The middle of the night. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The moon was shining sulkily, _ _   
_ _ Because she thought the sun _ _   
_ _ Had got no business to be there _ _   
_ _ After the day was done-- _ _   
_ _ "It's very rude of him," she said, _ _   
_ _ "To come and spoil the fun!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The sea was wet as wet could be, _ _   
_ _ The sands were dry as dry. _ _   
_ _ You could not see a cloud, because _ _   
_ _ No cloud was in the sky: _ _   
_ _ No birds were flying overhead-- _ _   
_ __ There were no birds to fly.”

Ryou lost himself in Akefia’s voice and story, hearing only that while the blades of blood cut through the army.

_ “The Walrus and the Carpenter _ _   
_ _ Were walking close at hand; _ _   
_ _ They wept like anything to see _ _   
_ _ Such quantities of sand: _ _   
_ _ "If this were only cleared away," _ _   
_ _ They said, "it would be grand!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "If seven maids with seven mops _ _   
_ _ Swept it for half a year. _ _   
_ _ Do you suppose," the Walrus said, _ _   
_ _ "That they could get it clear?" _ _   
_ _ "I doubt it," said the Carpenter, _ _   
_ _ And shed a bitter tear. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "O Oysters, come and walk with us!" _ _   
_ _ The Walrus did beseech. _ _   
_ _ "A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, _ _   
_ _ Along the briny beach: _ _   
_ _ We cannot do with more than four, _ _   
_ _ To give a hand to each." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The eldest Oyster looked at him, _ _   
_ _ But never a word he said: _ _   
_ _ The eldest Oyster winked his eye, _ _   
_ _ And shook his heavy head-- _ _   
_ _ Meaning to say he did not choose _ _   
_ _ To leave the oyster-bed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But four young Oysters hurried up, _ _   
_ _ All eager for the treat: _ _   
_ _ Their coats were brushed, their faces washed, _ _   
_ _ Their shoes were clean and neat-- _ _   
_ _ And this was odd, because, you know, _ _   
_ _ They hadn't any feet. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Four other Oysters followed them, _ _   
_ _ And yet another four; _ _   
_ _ And thick and fast they came at last, _ _   
_ _ And more, and more, and more-- _ _   
_ _ All hopping through the frothy waves, _ _   
_ __ And scrambling to the shore.”

The dead faces on the battlefield stopped bothering him at that point. Thanks to Akefia and Bakura’s heart beat in his chest, sending waves of familiarity and peace through him. Akefia knew death like this before and his experience, his tolerance, his understanding of it, seeped into Ryou’s mind. 

_ “The Walrus and the Carpenter _ _   
_ _ Walked on a mile or so, _ _   
_ _ And then they rested on a rock _ _   
_ _ Conveniently low: _ _   
_ _ And all the little Oysters stood _ _   
_ _ And waited in a row. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "The time has come," the Walrus said, _ _   
_ _ "To talk of many things: _ _   
_ _ Of shoes--and ships--and sealing-wax-- _ _   
_ _ Of cabbages--and kings-- _ _   
_ _ And why the sea is boiling hot-- _ _   
_ _ And whether pigs have wings." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "But wait a bit," the Oysters cried, _ _   
_ _ "Before we have our chat; _ _   
_ _ For some of us are out of breath, _ _   
_ _ And all of us are fat!" _ _   
_ _ "No hurry!" said the Carpenter. _ _   
_ _ They thanked him much for that. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "A loaf of bread," the Walrus said, _ _   
_ _ "Is what we chiefly need: _ _   
_ _ Pepper and vinegar besides _ _   
_ _ Are very good indeed-- _ _   
_ _ Now if you're ready, Oysters dear, _ _   
_ _ We can begin to feed." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "But not on us!" the Oysters cried, _ _   
_ _ Turning a little blue. _ _   
_ _ "After such kindness, that would be _ _   
_ _ A dismal thing to do!" _ _   
_ _ "The night is fine," the Walrus said. _ _   
_ __ "Do you admire the view?

Ryou turned and began to walk back to the castle. Blood collecting on the tail of his coat. Some of the army managed to get past the blades of blood and charged toward the castle. Not that it mattered much. The circle of blood blades grew and grew. It would catch up with them soon.   
_   
_ _ "It was so kind of you to come! _ _   
_ _ And you are very nice!" _ _   
_ _ The Carpenter said nothing but _ _   
_ _ "Cut us another slice: _ _   
_ _ I wish you were not quite so deaf-- _ _   
_ _ I've had to ask you twice!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "It seems a shame," the Walrus said, _ _   
_ _ "To play them such a trick, _ _   
_ _ After we've brought them out so far, _ _   
_ _ And made them trot so quick!" _ _   
_ _ The Carpenter said nothing but _ _   
_ _ "The butter's spread too thick!" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "I weep for you," the Walrus said: _ _   
_ _ "I deeply sympathize." _ _   
_ _ With sobs and tears he sorted out _ _   
_ _ Those of the largest size, _ _   
_ _ Holding his pocket-handkerchief _ _   
_ _ Before his streaming eyes. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "O Oysters," said the Carpenter, _ _   
_ _ "You've had a pleasant run! _ _   
_ _ Shall we be trotting home again?' _ _   
_ _ But answer came there none-- _ _   
_ _ And this was scarcely odd, because _ _   
_ __ They'd eaten every one.”

  
With the entire army disposed of and Akefia’s story finished, Ryou could go home. The battle was over. “Thank you,” Ryou whispered and let out a long relaxing breath. “I miss you so much.”

_ “I never left.” _

The stinging in his eye faded away with a few blinks. Now that he walked over grass instead of the dead, he felt much better. As he ascended the marble steps to the castle he saw Bakura grinning down at him from the top. He stood there for a moment then turned, walking back into the castle. “Not bad for your first day, pet.”

Ryou beamed at the praise and continued to walk into the castle, refusing to turn around and see the carnage behind him.

 

\----------

 

Ishizu fiddled with the rabbits feet on her gown, praying for luck. Praying for help. Carroll lead them in his beastly form. If looks could kill, he’d be on fire. How could they ask so much of her? How could Mai ask so much of her? 

Kisara was awake now. Awake and in agony. They practically drug her, in chains of diamonds, far away from the castle. The Diamond army was decimated by the Hearts and, secretly, Ishizu was elated to hear it. Let this lost cause end in all of their blood. But that wasn’t what came of it at all. Instead, Carroll decided to use his ‘wild card’. 

Kisara sobbed and stumbled after them, begging to Ishizu to release her, as if she had some kind of power to do so. Heavens she wished she did. “Just a little further, Jabberwocky,” Carroll cackled, “Just a little further. Then you’ll get what you asked for.”

“If you walk her much further, your plan will end before it starts,” Ishizu spat, but no one acknowledged her.

At the top of a hill Carroll stopped and moved to the side. Mai and her knave walked forward, pushing Kisara along towards the very top. Then Mai shoved Kisara to the ground. She cried out and curled into a ball on the ground, her skin stretching and shifting, bleeding from the cuts of scales not allowed to show. She sobbed and dug her claws into the earth below her.

“Well, dearie. They only way out of this is to call him.”

Kisara made a strange sound. Something between a growl and a laugh, “You won’t win. They’ll devour everyone of you.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Carroll said, nodding to Mai.

With a flick of her wrist, long sharp shards of diamonds grew out of the ground stabbing into Kisara’s skin. She screamed in pain, but a hint of a dragon roar could be heard. With how small, debilitated and broken she appeared, Ishizu was surprised by the power behind that roar. 

“Come on now. Call him and this will all be over. You don’t have much left in you to fight.”

Kisara growled, attempting to pull herself away from the diamond shards, but they grew again. This time she cried and Ishizu could hear the break in her voice. Kisara shook her head, almost like she was disappointed in herself, and roared. Ishizu fell to her knees and covered her ears.

She’d heard Serenity’s roar before, maybe not this close, but she’d heard it. Kisara’s was different. It wasn’t a roar of warning; it was a roar of agony, of defeat, and of distress. All of her wasted life spent drugged in Wonderland, her parent’s deaths, all the pain she was feeling now and the frustration and hatred built up inside of her; all released in that single roar. Ishizu thought she had nothing left. 

Then she lifted her head, tear trails through the blood on her cheeks glistened in the sunlight. This time, if it were possible, she roared again even louder. “MOKUBA!”

 

##  \---------

They walked for a long time. The bright sun overhead lit their path and made the walk pleasant. At least until Duke and Tristan began to sing some ridiculous song. Serenity found it amusing… he did not.

“I’ll tell thee everything I can;   
There’s little to relate.   
I saw an aged aged man,   
A-sitting on a gate.   
“Who are you, aged man?’ I said.   
“and how is it you live?”   
And his answer trickled through my head   
Like water through a sieve.   
  
He said “I look for butterflies   
That sleep among the wheat:   
I make them into mutton-pies,   
And sell them in the street.   
I sell them unto men,’ he said,   
“Who sail on stormy seas;   
And that’s the way I get my bread —   
A trifle, if you please.”   
  
But I was thinking of a plan   
To dye one’s whiskers green,   
And always use so large a fan   
That they could not be seen.   
So, having no reply to give   
To what the old man said,   
I cried, “Come, tell me how you live!”   
And thumped him on the head.   
  
His accents mild took up the tale:   
He said “I go my ways,   
And when I find a mountain-rill,   
I set it in a blaze;   
And thence they make a stuff they call   
Rolands’ Macassar Oil —   
Yet twopence-halfpenny is all   
They give me for my toil.”   
  
But I was thinking of a way   
To feed oneself on batter,   
And so go on from day to day   
Getting a little fatter.   
I shook him well from side to side,   
Until his face was blue:   
“Come, tell me how you live,” I cried,   
“And what it is you do!”

Just when Mokuba had hopes the song would end...they started back up again. “Urgh...why can’t we fly? I’ve heard the rumble of an army in the distance for a while now and that’s an accomplishment over this noise.”

Serenity laughed. “All the more reason to stay hidden.”   
  
“He said “I hunt for haddocks’ eyes   
Among the heather bright,   
And work them into waistcoat-buttons   
In the silent night.   
And these I do not sell for gold   
Or coin of silvery shine   
But for a copper halfpenny,   
And that will purchase nine.   
  
“I sometimes dig for buttered rolls,   
Or set limed twigs for crabs;   
I sometimes search the grassy knolls   
For wheels of Hansom-cabs.   
And that’s the way” (he gave a wink)   
“By which I get my wealth —   
And very gladly will I drink   
Your Honour’s noble health.”   
  
I heard him then, for I had just   
Completed my design   
To keep the Menai bridge from rust   
By boiling it in wine.   
I thanked much for telling me   
The way he got his wealth,   
But chiefly for his wish that he   
Might drink my noble health.   
  
And now, if e’er by chance I put   
My fingers into glue   
Or madly squeeze a right-hand foot   
Into a left-hand shoe,   
Or if I drop upon my toe   
A very heavy weight,   
I weep, for it reminds me so,   
Of that old man I used to know —   
  
Whose look was mild, whose speech was slow,   
Whose hair was whiter than the snow,   
Whose face was very like a crow,   
With eyes, like cinders, all aglow,   
Who seemed distracted with his woe,   
Who rocked his body to and fro,   
And muttered mumblingly and low,   
As if his mouth were full of dough,   
Who snorted like a buffalo —   
That summer evening, long ago,   
A-sitting on a gate.”

The castle was close now. Finally Mokuba felt like they were doing what they should be doing, not that Serenity was wrong for keeping them out of harms way, but they were dragons for crying out loud. There was a war going on and they should be helping! 

“How far do you think it’ll be till we get to the castle?” Mokuba asked, tilting his head towards Serenity. “I hear a battle. Is the Castle under attack?”

She stayed quiet but Mokuba knew she walked around him by the sound of her feet against the dirt path. Then she stopped and sighed in frustration. Mokuba smirked. He’d won. “Fine. I’ll fly up and see what’s happening. I don’t want Carroll to know you’re so close to the castle, Mokuba.”

“Okay. I’ll take that.”

Mokuba heard Tristan and Duke gasp as Serenity transformed into her dragon form. He stepped back to give her room and frowned when she offered Tristan a ride on her back. Why would she take him with her? Did she still have feelings for him? Mokuba remembered a long time ago, Tristan and Duke both liked Serenity. Should he be concerned about that? The dragon part of him was freaking out. How dare he touch her?!

But he couldn’t do anything, no matter how much it made his teeth ache and his skin crawl. He couldn’t go devouring their friends. Gritting his teeth together, he tilted his head up and felt the wind from her wings whip against his hair. When she was high enough, he looked down and sighed, forgetting for a moment that Duke was still standing beside him. He jumped at his voice, “Ah I get it. She’s your girlfriend isn’t she?”

“What?”

“That blush says it all, Kid,” he laughed.

“Yes she is my girlfriend.”

“Well I don’t think you need to worry about Tristan. He’s pretty freaked out about Ryou, buuuuuut,” Duke paused and Mokuba almost hit him, “Nah. She’d eat him if he tried.”

Duke laughed at the idea but it didn’t make him feel any better. Luckily, Serenity wasn’t gone long and the sounds of the battle left just as quickly. She landed and Tristan jumped off of her back. “Looks like there was a battle, but Ryou… wow. You should’ve seen it! He just annihilated the whole damn army! Himself!” Tristan whistled. “I just can’t believe it.”

Mokuba was about to ask if they should still continue on to the castle, when he heard what sounded to him like a scream, even though he knew it was a dragon’s roar, from the distance behind them. “...Kisara?”

He didn’t mean to, especially with Duke right beside him but the dragon part of him wouldn’t let him get a thought in. His bones twisted and snapped, his skin itched and the blindfold ripped apart. That roar wasn’t a warning. It wasn’t a ‘hey I’m over here’ or even a ‘what’s taking so damn long? come get me you jerk’ roar. It was a scream of pain and he  _ hated _ it. She should never make that sound. He promised her he’d save her. He promised her he'd help her. Now he felt like he’d failed her and that roar was all his dragon instincts needed to ignore everything Serenity ever said to him and everything he was still trying to tell himself. He felt like he was on autopilot, as his wings flapped and he charged off the ground. 

Luckily for him, Serenity didn’t try to stop him. If anything, she was just as distressed. She roared at Tristan and Duke, “Get to the castle!”

“But what are you guys doing?” Tristan shouted, “Was that another dragon?”

“Get to the Castle! Our clan is in danger!” 

Mokuba didn’t hear anything more as he flew towards the roar. Then he heard her again and it broke his heart. She was calling for him. 

 

\--------

 

Yuugi wasn’t gone long but it still made Joey uncomfortable to be camped out by himself. Yami and he decided it was best to go collect Atem. They had a good trail on Ishizu from the Diamonds they’d captured and questioned. She was at the Diamond castle, which Joey already knew, but what he didn’t know was Kisara. Her condition was deteriorating. If Carroll was going to pull something it was going to happen soon and of course, Yuugi and Yami were gone. 

The last few days they kept watch over the White Castle. Juria had the place back up and running as she did before and that made him feel a little better. Even if it was to prepare for a wedding that sounded like a match made in hell, it meant Juria was safe and away from Carroll. 

They were almost back to the Castle of Hearts from that scouting mission. They’d seen the army marching towards the Castle of Hearts but it was way too large for them to engage. Ryou needed help and Yuugi was off doing god knows what. Damn what was taking Yuugi so long?

He kicked a stone into the grass and groaned. He was so bored and so paranoid all at the same time. He walked up to another rock to kick when he heard a roar he’d never heard before coming from the north. It chilled him to the bone. 

“Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Come on Yuug. We gotta go!”

What if Carrolls plan worked? What if they did lose all the dragons? “Nah. Nah, Mokuba ain’t gonna fall for it. He’s a smart kid. He knows better.”

Then he heard another roar from the castle, clearly Kisara and clearly calling for Mokuba. He just stared into the distance feeling his chest tighten. She needed help. How was Mokuba going to ignore that? Hell how was he going to ignore that? And he couldn’t. 

“Im gonna get myself killed,” he muttered to himself and started to walk towards the roar when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“We heard it too,” Yuugi said, his shoulders slumped.

“We can’t make it to the Castle in time to do anything, but we can help the Castle of Hearts,” Yami said, pursing his lips, “If Ishizu is correct, the best thing for us to do is get them back when Carroll thinks he’s won.”

Atem held his bow in front of him and looked towards the Castle of Hearts. “He’s growing desperate isn’t he?”

“Yeah. Let’s just hope we ain’t gettin’ ta that point either.” Joey looked back towards the north and looked up in the sky. Just like he’d hoped he wouldn’t see. Two dragons flew over them. “Hang in there, Moki.”

 

\-------------

 

Tea sat at the foot of Noa’s bed, her back against the bedpost. The thorn like bones that protrude from his head had stopped growing and he’d stopped bleeding, but she still wasn’t sure what it was. Marik knew. He’d visited her the last two days since she got back from hunting with the roses to see how Noa’s condition was. Each time he looked at the thorns, each time he grinned, satisfied with what he saw. What was he seeing that she wasn’t?

“How is the Red King today, Tea?” Marik asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

“Who? Noa?” She raised a brow at him and then shrugged, returning her gaze to his strange horns. “Well he’s not bleeding anymore. That counts for something right?”

Marik snickered and crossed his arms over his chest. “It does.”

“Red King huh? Are you meaning like King of Hearts or something else?” Malik asked from the chair in the corner of the room. Tea almost forgot he was there. He’d fallen asleep not long ago.

“A long time ago there used to be only be one kingdom in Wonderland. The Red Kingdom. But there was a civil war when Alice arrived and the Red Kingdom fell.”

“So wait. Is this his… Crown?” Téa crawled up the bed and brushed Noa’s teal bangs from his face. Now that she had a better look at him, without the blood, it did look like a crown. A horned crown.  

“Sure is. But it’s not finished yet. Red King’s have red crowns. I wonder if he’ll be anything like the King before him?”

“What was that king like?” Malik asked.

“A spineless weasel on a good day, but the Red queen. Oh she was a sight to behold. She was vicious and malevolent. The Red Castle was the ideal madness of Wonderland. Apparently their love for blood wasn’t shared by all their subjects.”

For the first time in weeks Noa stirred. 

\--------

Mokuba flew as fast as he could, the fire of rage in his chest growing with every passing second. When they were close enough, he could smell Kisara’s blood in the air. He roared and flew down towards it. There, on the hilltop when the trees finally thinned, was Kisara. She looked so small. 

He landed on the ground hard, and the thundering boom from the impact shook the others that stood a good distance behind Kisara. He roared and growled, flames and smoke pouring from his mouth as he walked over to her. Serenity wasn’t far behind and roared a warning to him to stop, but the dragon in him wouldn’t hear of it. 

When he reached Kisara, she looked up at him and smiled. But her smile didn’t stay long. “Get out of here, Moki. It’s a trap.”

He made the same cooing sound Serenity always made for him when he was upset and nuzzled her with his nose. She tried to push him away at first but was too weak to really do anything. So she sighed and laid her head on him. He wondered why she didn’t just fly away. Aside from the pool of blood beneath her, nothing touched her. A trap indeed. 

“Carroll!” Serenity roared, “Release her now or I’ll devour every last one of you!”

“There’s no need to be hostile, hun,” Mai said, grinning, “We just want to talk.”

“Talk?! Look at her!” Mokuba roared.

The instant he did, a diamond shard shot out of the ground and cut his neck making him pull away from Kisara. Mai took a few steps towards them, the grin completely gone. “She’s not yours to touch, kiddo. See that chain?” Mokuba looked down at Kisara. She had a diamond chain around her neck but it looked so small it could easily break. A deception like the rest of Wonderland, he imagined. “You’re little girlfriend’s given me a hell of a lot of trouble the last few months, but,” She held up her hand and the chain that held Kisara glistened in the sunlight leading to her. “She still belongs to me.”

Mokuba felt himself losing control, but held his instincts back. He needed to think clearly so Kisara wouldn’t die. Rushing in wasn’t the answer. If Mai could use her powers to cut him, she could kill Kisara with a flick of her wrist. Serenity roared, breathing a blast of fire through them towards Mai. He hoped it would kill her, but he didn’t have that kind of luck. Instead Mai laughed and tugged on the diamond chain making Kisara fall back to the ground. She coughed and gagged unable to breathe with the tightened chain. Serenity immediately stopped. 

“If you do that long enough, and both of you at least, you’ll get somewhere. You are a Jabberwocky after all, kiddo, but I’m the Queen of Diamonds. It might take hours to break through, but it could also take weeks. Do you think your girlfriend’s going to last that long?” She relaxed her hand and Kisara gagged and gasped for air. Coughing as she turned into the dirt to get up.

Mokuba felt helpless. What was the way out of this? “What do you want?”

Serenity growled at him, as if entertaining the very idea of doing what they asked was an act of treason. 

“All I want you to do is destroy the barrier over the Castle of Hearts. Then you can take your little girlfriend and fly away and stay out of everything from there on out. You three can go to your little lair and do whatever you do as long as you don’t interfere.”

Serenity changed into her human form and climbed onto his back, leaning down she growled, “Do you have any kind of plan or are you falling right into this?”

Mokuba growled back at her but she had a point. 

“Just get out of here, Moki,” Kisara rasped, “Worn the Queen of Hearts.”

“Yes little Kaiba,” Carroll purred, swishing its large tail back and forth, “Go tell them we’re coming for them. She’ll be dead before you get there, but at least your Alice will be safe. Right?”

Mokuba scooped Kisara up with his nose so she could stand, then laid down on the ground. No matter what he could come up with, one of them would be dead or all of them. They wouldn’t just let them leave after destroying the Castle of Hearts. They’d probably kill all three of them shortly afterward, and he damn well knew that, but were there any other options? Which is better in that kind of situation? One to die or all? Die today or die tomorrow? Why did  _ he  _ have to make this kind of decision?

Serenity patted the side of his neck and Kisara breathed heavily against his nose. The smell of her blood made him sick. He really only had one choice, didn’t he? The choice was time. Serenity jumped off of his back when he shifted into his human form. Kisara still held onto him to keep her balance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then looked over at Serenity. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at her feet. “Okay. Mokuba,” she huffed, smoke billowing out of her nose, “but we do this as a clan.” 

Kisara started to argue but Mokuba turned to face her. “I promised I wouldn’t leave you.”

“But-”

“It’s going to be okay,” Serenity murmured and walked over to her to take his place, “as long as we’re together.”

Mokuba moved around them to stand between them and Mai. “Alright. We’ll destroy the Castle.”

Carroll sulked forward, his grin so large, Mokuba wished he could claw it off his face. “ _ Perfect _ .”

Mai snapped her fingers and two more chains appeared in her hands. She threw them out to Mokuba’s feet. He knelt down and picked them both up. He felt them in his hands and tried to think of something, anything, but this was it. He wrapped one around his neck and handed the other to Serenity. She did the same, and looked at him with a loving smile. He didn’t feel he deserved it.


	9. 4/24 Sunday

They weren’t at the Castle of Diamonds for more than a few hours and he already hated it. Mokuba, Serenity, and Kisara were kept in the castle’s dungeons, much like Serenity said she stayed in at the Castle of Hearts. But unlike there, this place was cold, uncomfortable, dark and confining. 

“Just think of something happy, then of something sad,” Serenity said, “I think of you guys, then my mom.” When she finished talking she transformed into a dragon to show Kisara how it was done. 

Kisara rubbed her upper arm and turned to him. “What do you think about?”

Mokuba sucked in a breath of air so fast, he choked and started coughing. What did he think of? Like hell was he going to tell her or Serenity. He’d literally chose death first. Thinking about that made him go through the whole thought process he had when he jumped off the cliff. How he wanted to be a dad. How he missed Seto. Next thing he knew, he was in his dragon form too. Too embarrassed to change back, he laid down on the ground and flopped his head down with a huff of black smoke pouring from his nose. 

Kisara giggled, “As bad as all that huh?”

Serenity came over and hit him with her nose. He kept his eyes on her. He knew what she was trying to do. So when she hit him again, he pounced up and pushed her back sending them both rolling to a wall. Now Kisara was all out laughing at them which made the whole situation impossible. They were too tangled up to find a way to stand. As soon as Serenity realized that, she laid her head back and stared at him with her head flat on the ground and tried to push herself up off of him. Kisara’s fits of laughter just got worse.

So he started laughing. His laughter sounded weird while he was a dragon. It sounded more like a booming hiccuped growl. If he didn’t know any better, he swear it shook the very foundation of the castle. He could smell Serenity’s annoyance but he couldn’t move and he couldn’t stop laughing. She glared at him, hitting him with her tail this time. When he still didn’t stop, she became dead weight on him, spending most of her time flailing around to make him more uncomfortable rather than actually helping herself up. 

Then he felt what he thought was Serenity hit him with her head again, but her horns felt different. He looked over and saw that Kisara had changed into a dragon. She helped Serenity up and came back over to help him up too. He kept his eyes on her while he stood up. His dragon instincts were going crazy again. This time he didn’t even know what they wanted. He ran through the list (cause he had a list by this point because of Serenity), but nothing was sticking. It wasn’t a ‘clan’ thing or a ‘way out in husband territory’ thing and it wasn’t a ‘oh no you didn’t’ thing either. So he just stood there, probably looking stupid staring at her. And she was picking up on his lack of understanding, because her head tilted slightly to the side. 

Serenity came up made her strange cooing sound, and rubbed her entire body against him, head to tail. Just as suddenly as it happened, his dragon instincts silenced and he could back up and just watch them. Serenity moved over to Kisara and started to talk to her, to show her how to be a dragon. Something she’d done with him and something she did quite well. 

Now that he had both of them there together, he watched them with curiosity. They were both so different. Kisara was a white almost pearlescent dragon and blended in with the Diamonds around them. She was a little bigger than Serenity, but not as big as he was. What amazed him most was how she moved as a dragon. Serenity’s movements were raw and almost animalistic, like a dragon somehow got a wish granted to be a human. Kisara’s movements were graceful and elegant, like she was a cursed princess in a dragon’s body. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there just watching Serenity teach her how to hunt and move and breath fire and hover above the ground. He sighed and smiled to himself. She was so good at what she did. Mokuba fully admitted he’d probably be dead if it weren’t for her. Kisara picked up everything a lot faster than he did. To be fair, they were in an enclosed, controlled space, and Kisara didn't have to worry about the distraction that was Serenity herself. She didn’t need to focus even when she could see sparks in Serenity’s eyes. She didn’t need to worry about what smell meant what while she walked beside her. She didn’t need to try as hard as she could to impress her. Mokuba frowned and huffed. 

Kisara chomped happily on some imprisoned Heart soldiers she’d ‘hunted’ in the dungeons. Serenity stood beside her, making sure she ate and keeping an eye out for anything else that moved. Mokuba swished his tail back to get more comfortable as he watched them. He was hungry too. Then Serenity charged out of sight, presumably to get more dinner. She came back with a Spade Card in her mouth and brought it over to him. She took a bite out of it then walked back over to Kisara. 

He huffed again, spewing flames out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure when she’d discovered that little loophole, but she used it every chance she got. His dragon instincts wouldn’t let him eat without her. So she figured out if she took a bite out of something, it would keep him quiet and/or trick him into doing something she wanted. Worked every time, and what pissed him off most was he knew and yet he fell for it every time. Just like this time; and there he sat eating the rest of the Spade, his eyes still locked on her. This time there were no strings attached to the meal. He laid his head down and licked some of the meat from his teeth. Kisara finished eating as well and stood up to try and do something Serenity had shown her. 

Kisara was feeling  better. She smelled better. She sounded better. She moved better And if anything was a better indicator of her improved health, it had to be her loss of that stupid fake Alice dress. When she shifted back into her human form to sleep, she wore a tight red upside down heart shaped halter top and a half skirt that looked like the boning to a petticoat from the 1800’s. She had a white silk sash tied around her hips that laid over the boning and Diamond shoes. 

Mokuba and Serenity changed too, smiling at her dancing around with her shoes clicking on the Diamond floor. “Look at them! I look like Cinderella!”

He didn’t see it. “Maybe after the sisters rip her dress apart.” Serenity hit him square in the chest and he hunched over. “Ow!”

“He he! It’s okay.” She looked down at herself this time not just her shoes. “Wow. You’re right. He he a slutty Cinderella.”

“See.”

And again, Serenity hit him; but this time she smirked at him and shook her head. 

Kisara stretched and yawned. “So where are we sleeping?”

He looked around and found a slab of diamond up off the ground that would hold them. At least the girls. “Up here?”

Serenity nodded so Kisara walked over to it and jumped up. Mokuba helped her move her hair out from underneath her and then kissed her cheek when she finally got comfortable on the slab. “Is that alright?”

“Yes much better!” She sighed in content and looked up at him, “Thank you for saving me, Moki.”

He snorted out smoke and shook his head, “I didn't save you. I just got myself captured too. Or do you not remember anything that happened?”

She scoffed and gave him a sideways glance, a smirk on her lips. “There are worse fates.”

Mokuba sat with her until he felt she was asleep. Then he turned to look around for Serenity. She was just there! How did he lose a big red dragon in a room of white? Then he caught sight of her over by the bones of the Cards and sighed. Kisara may be feeling a lot better but Serenity wasn’t. She sat on the cold ground, silent, hugging her knees to her chest. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was angry with him for putting them in danger, or if it was because of the confining space. Serenity wasn’t meant to be in a cage.

He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t think of anything else.”

“Don’t be.”

“But you’re angry with me.”

“No I'm not.” She rested her forehead on her knees and sighed.

He hoped she’d explain herself, but that never worked before. So he sighed as well and moved forward to wrap his arms around her. He buried his nose into her hair and hummed. She might be mad but he was just so happy she was there. Then he noticed something in how she smelled. It reminded him of sitting on the cliff side when she’d talked to him on his nose. She was jealous again? 

“Everything’s going to be okay, Beautiful,” he said, “We’ll figure something out.”

“I know you will.” She shifted under him and reached out to pull him closer. “I’m so sorry Mokuba. This is all my fault. If we would’ve saved her sooner, like you wanted, we wouldn’t be here now.”

He moved back and looked at her a little shocked. He felt like this was his fault; he didn’t even stop to think she might feel that way too. “It’s neither of our faults. This was going to happen either way.”

“She’d be better though,” she said, her eyes glistening with tears, “I just- I didn’t know. I was so worried about losing you I didn’t think- but she’s so sick...”

“She’s okay now thanks to you.”

She shook her head and pulled him closer to her again. He knelt there holding her until his legs started to scream at him. Then he stood up and pulled her up with him. “Come on it’s time for bed.”

“Bed? Heh. It’s like laying on concrete.”

Mokuba laughed. “Yeah it really is, isn’t it?” And she started to chuckle a little too, wiping her tears away. 

Pulling her over to where Kisara slept, he sat down and tugged on her hand. Serenity climbed up and then laid down beside him. He thought it would be a little weird to be laying there between them like that but it didn’t feel weird at all. Serenity rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest. “At least your more comfortable than the floor.”

He snickered and felt Kisara stir to his right. She stretched and rolled over as well to lay her head on him. She opened her eyes and he felt her reach over to grab Serenity’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just,” she adjusted on his chest and sighed, “I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m much better now. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. Like my skin is my own.” Kisara squeezed her hand. “I missed you both. So much.”

“Not as much as I missed you,” Serenity giggled, “My dreams have been so boring.”

Mokuba closed his eyes. He didn’t realize how tired he was. Kisara and Serenity continued to talk like long lost best friends quietly over him. He thought it would keep him awake but it had the opposite effect. Maybe that’s because he wasn’t worried anymore. Both of them were there and they were safe. And that’s the last thing he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\------

 

Joey sat across from Tea at Ishizu’s with a coffee cup in his hands. “Ya want me ta do what now?”

“Noa is awake and he wants to help. I can bring him halfway but you need to get him. He’s not safe in the Castle of Clubs.”

“I get that, but… I’m not so sure he’s safe at the Castle of Hearts either. Ya heard what Ishizu said. They’re gonna use Mokuba and Serenity ta attack the castle.”

Tea groaned and rubbed her forehead. There was no safe place? “There has to be somewhere.”

“Are ya sure he’s wantin’ ta be somewhere safe? Or is that what Juria wants?”

“Juria. But I promised her-”

Joey held up his hand to stop her. “Let the guy help.”

Tea gasped, taken aback by what he’d said. “I can’t just-”

“If it were me, and Kaiba told ya ta keep me outta trouble, I’d go anyway.” He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Ya can either be in his way or ya can look out for ‘em.”

Tea blew a raspberry and leaned on her palms,  _ “Men.  _ Why can’t you be more sensible?”

“It’s rather difficult for them to do when all their blood is rushing to everywhere but their brains,” Ishizu chuckled and sat down at the table.

“Hey! I resemble that remark.”

Tea laughed and shook her head at him. “Alright Joey. I guess you’re right. Taking him over to you would be putting him right in the thick of things. He’d be better off helping us out under cover. But as soon as it turns our way, I’m kicking him out.”

“Deal.”

Ishizu shifted in her seat. “Have you thought of what you’ll do with the dragons under Carroll’s rule?”

“Yami says ta let ‘em do their thing,” Joey muttered, “So I’mma do it and when they’re close enough I’m gettin’ ‘em outta there. The thing I’m worried ‘bout is Ryou.”

All of them were quiet for a while. Poor Ryou. He was in two different places at the same time, talking to people and seeing things that weren’t there. Even with all that, he was the happiest she’d ever seen him. Ishizu and Joey had told her of her vision. About the castle falling and Bakura being executed. With the dragons now on Carroll’s side, that vision sounded more like a reality. Ryou couldn’t handle that, but what could they do?

Tea wrapped her fingernails against her coffee mug. “How is Tristan and Duke? I heard they arrived at the Castle not long after you.”

Joey laughed, and Tea smiled at how genuine it was. “Oh they’re doin’ great. Bakura’s havin’ an aneurysm but they’re great. I missed ‘em. Tristan keeps askin’ me ‘bout ya. He’s shocked ‘bout the babies.”

Tea snickered, “I bet! But why would Bakura not like them?”

Joey narrowed his eyes at her like she was stupid, “Really, Tea? I mean Ryou was datin’ who he thought was Tristan for a year. The guy’s got jealousy problems. Seriously, they’re stayin’ on the clear opposite side of the castle from Ryou. And he threw us over there ta keep ‘em busy so they’d stay over there.” He shook his head and flicked the handle of the coffee mug. “Honestly I’m kinda glad he did, ‘cause as much as I love Yuug, it sucks being there with him and Yami and Atem.”

“Feeling like a fourth wheel?” She laughed at herself, “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Yeah! Right? It don’t but nah, he don’t make me feel like that. It’s just…” He trailed off and Tea finally got what he was getting at. He missed Kaiba. 

“Speaking of,” Ishizu said, “The company is doing well. Helena called me the other day to go over some things with you regarding the hospital.”

“I still don’t get why I’m goin’ over anythin’.”

“Because, Joseph, Seto trusts your judgment… on certain things.” She took a sip of her coffee and hummed in delight. “The hospital is a sore spot for his directors and you are the only thing standing in their way to close it.”

Joey had a goofy smile on his face and Tea wondered if it was because of how Ishizu said ‘trusts’ instead of ‘trusted’. “Kaiba’d kill me if I let that happen.” 

“And that’s why you are the one going over things.”

Joey grumbled to himself, still making that goofy face and Tea smiled at him. When his smile started to fade, Tea changed the subject. “So, what’s Ryou up to?”

“Hell if I know. I asked him if he wanted ta come too, but he said Bakura keeps botherin’ him about the castle. He also said somethin’ ‘bout goin’ on a date this comin’ weekend.”

Tea leaned over the table. Now he was talking her language! “Going on a date?! Isn’t he already full up with an overprotective manic and a homicidal cloud of dust?”

“You’d think. But he told me not ta ask him ‘bout it, so I’m not.”

“Again. Terrible friend.”

Joey glared at her. “What’d I do now?”

“I have to know what he’s doing and you let me down.” Tea tisked at him and brought her cup to her lips. “What good are you if I can’t gossip?” 

He kicked her foot under the table but she just laughed at him.   
  



	10. 4/29 Friday

Tea sat in the car fidgeting with the belt buckle. No matter where she put it on her it was uncomfortable and her nervousness about her meeting with a lawyer didn't help the situation. Neither did the pouring rain that drenched her before she even got into the car. Ishizu looked over at her and reached out to stop Tea from unbuckling entirely. “Relax. This will be a piece of cake.”

“Yeah… I don’t know…”

The car was quiet except for the swish of the windshield wipers and the patter of rain. Then Ishizu hummed, “I’m still surprised though.”

“You’re surprised? I’m-I’m… See I don't even have words,” Tea said, chewing on her fingers. She looked out the window but she didn’t see much in the rain. 

“And Joey’s okay with this?”

“Well,” Tea said, a mischievous smile pulling at her lips, “I asked him if he wanted to be the babies god father and he freaked out. You know? Started making ‘Godfather’ jokes and is literally telling everyone he’s now part of the Mafia. So yeah, he is so happy I asked him, but I don’t really think it clicked that he’d have to take the kids if anything happened to me.”

Ishizu laughed. “Clever.”

“Yeah. Let’s hope he never finds out about this.”

She smiled and checked her rearview mirror before looking at her. “Are you actually going to put Kaiba down too?”

“Yes.”

“And my brother agreed to that?”

“Look I’m just as shocked as you are but that’s what Marik and Malik agreed on.”

“Why?”

Tea made a strange pft sound and shook her head. “Because… Because Marik doesn’t want the kids with you or Odion because,” Tea turned to look at her, making air quotes with her fingers, “It’s not ‘his choice’, it’s Malik’s choice and he’s an asshole. So that’s a big deal for some reason.”

Ishizu made an understanding face and shrugged her shoulders. “Fair enough.”

“And Ryou, who I already know is going to be in their lives a ton, is with Bakura and…” She tried to think of what his name was or how best to describe ‘not Tristan’ but she couldn’t come up with anything. “Well you know. And although Marik respects Bakura, they don’t want them to be raising the babies. And after the whole ‘skinning people alive thing’, I really don’t blame them. So that kinda leaves Joey.”

“So what about Seto Kaiba? It sounds like my brother and Marik chose Joey.”

Tea leaned back in the seat and put her hand on her belly. She thought about it a lot and she came up with nothing for the longest time. Everyone she knew would take care of the twins and they’d be fine. All of them were good choices. But when it came right down to it, if she had to choose right that moment, and leave the babies on someone's doorstep and walk away never to see them again, she’d leave them with Seto and/or Joey. The reason she wanted to specifically put Seto Kaiba on the Will was because of the night she was texted. She practically ran over to his house to see Joey, but in the end, it wasn’t Joey that made her feel safe, it was Kaiba. She knew after seeing Kaiba with Mokuba and with Joey that of all their friends, he’d  _ love _ the twins. And it didn’t matter to her if he was missing, dead or otherwise, she wanted his name on there. It was important to her. “He’s _ my _ choice.”

“I see.” She was silent for a while, focused on the road and cars ahead of them. “I think you three chose well. But if something  _ does _ happen, I’m going to be there; bossing Joey around and taking my niece and nephew when and where I please regardless of what Marik wants. I hope he knows that.”

“Oh don’t you worry. Malik gave him the ‘what for’ for you,” Tea snickered and leaned against the door, pressing her forehead on the cold glass. 

The rain stopped and the glass warmed up. She thought about thanking Ishizu for making her feel better but when she turned to look at her, she was gone. “Malik?”

“Téa! What are the odds huh? Marik and I were just talking about the twins and-” Malik started, only to be interrupted by Marik.

“We want to name them.”

“What?”  Tea rolled onto her back on the bed, blinking up at them.

“We want to name them.” Malik repeated Marik and shrugged his shoulders, “We’ll never get to see them or be a big part of their lives so...we want to have that. We want to name them.”

“You do?” 

Malik nodded and Marik just smirked down at her. Then Marik leaned forward and kissed her. “How are you getting on with the witch?”

“Be nice,” Tea giggled, “She’s taking me to the lawyer now. We don’t have a lot of time to talk. Did you pick out names or are you just reserving the right?”

“We have names,” Malik smiled with such fondness that it broke her heart.

“Okay. Do I get to veto? Or is this an order kinda thing?”

Marik grinned, lifting his chin to look down at her, “It’s an order.”

“Okay,” she laughed, “What did you pick?”

“I chose Taj Odion, for our son,” Malik said, and Tea would be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised he named their son. He was so excited about having a girl. “I wanted to name him after my brother.”

“And I choose Zahrah Alice.”

Tea tilted her head. “Zahrah?”

“Yes. Zahrah.”

“It’s a beautiful name but, where did you hear it?” 

“Zahrah was the name of my first Knave. She sacrificed herself for the other Roses when the Gryphon attacked the castle before the war. She was very brave and courageous and selfless. Like you, Tea. It is an honorable name.”

Malik nodded in agreement. Téa had never felt so loved in her life, staring up at both of them. She murmured the names to see how they felt on her tongue, “Zahrah Alice and Taj Odion. I love those names.”

Malik reached down and brushed some of Téa’s hair out of her face. She turned into his hand to kiss him but then he disappeared. “We’re here, Tea.”

She heard the pouring rain again and groaned against the cold glass. “Here goes nothing.”

 

\--------------

 

Killing in Wonderland was one thing, killing in the real world was a very different beast altogether. But no matter how he tried to explain that to Akefia, he didn’t understand. Ryou looked up at his date and wrinkled his nose, “Who wants to watch a romantic comedy when they can watch a horror movie. Right,  Akihiko ?”

Akihiko was a tall blond man Ryou met at the sandwich shop about a month ago (He was pretty sure Akihiko’s name was actually Alex but who was he to argue) It didn’t matter what his name was. It didn’t matter why he was here for this ‘date’. All that mattered was the end of the date: getting Akefia back into his arms again. So, here he was, one eye watching Bakura sleep and the other eye fixed on the incredibly attractive man with his arm wrapped around Ryou’s shoulders. 

“Yeah! Who likes those movies anyway?” he chuckled but it wasn’t as smooth as Akefia’s, “I’ve never met anyone like you Ry. I had a great time tonight.” 

Akihiko stopped in the middle of the dark alleyway behind the apartment complex he lived in. Sweetly, Ryou smiled up at him and snuggled into his side, “You say that like the night’s over.”

They slowed to a stop and Akihiko looked down at him with velvet eyes. He didn’t speak or hesitate as he pushed Ryou into the wall closest to them and smashed his mouth against his. Their teeth clicked together before, Akihiko’s tongue snaked its way into Ryou’s mouth. Despite this being exactly what Ryou wanted him to do, it still felt like he was doing something wrong. The more he tried to focus on why, the harder it was for him to move. Akihiko pressed his chest against Ryou pinning him to the wall.

He could feel Akefia’s displeasure in the back of his mind. It fueled his own courage to do what he needed to do. At least in part. His hands still shook and his stomach twisted. This should be easy. Just like ripping off a band aid right? It was for Akefia. He was doing this for him; to touch him again and see him again. Focused on what he needed to do, Ryou slid his hand around Akihiko’s neck to hold him still and pushed him back a little. With his free hand he reached into his back pocket and switched open a switchblade he’d ‘borrowed’ from Joey. Before he could think too much about it, he plunged the blade into Akihiko’s neck. 

Blood poured from the wound covering Ryou. Akihiko pulled away immediately, wobbling backwards with his hands pressed against his bleeding neck, his knees buckled beneath him. Akihiko screamed and sputtered, attempting to crawl away from him. Ryou’s heart bled for the young man dying at his feet and he dropped the blade. “I’m so sorry…”

Just like Akeifa had said would happen, his eye stung and he clawed at it to remove the eyepatch. Green pepper spiraled from his eye and swarmed around Akihiko, plunging into the knife wound, and began to strip him of his flesh. Ryou gagged and turned away. Seeing someone die was one thing, seeing someone skinned alive was too much. Ryou covered his ears and knelt down on the ground. Screwing his eyes shut he tried to breathe deeply and keep himself calm. 

He blinked a few times and then turned to where Akihiko’s body lay stripped of flesh. He gagged and turned away, this time seeing a pair of bloody feet. Ryou’s eyes traveled up and met dark eyes staring down at him. Those weren’t Akihiko’s eyes. 

“Akefia?”

“See? I told you it wasn’t so bad, babe,” he crouched down and rubbed his hands together, smearing blood along them, “We better get to his apartment soon or someone's bound to notice I’m naked and we’re both covered in blood.”

“W-what do we do with...him?”

Akefia stood up and held a hand out for Ryou, “Four will be out here to clean this up.”

“Yeah… that’s just great,” Ryou said, allowing Akefia to help him up. 

He blushed as his eyes swept over Akefia’s naked body, or his ‘newly acquired’ naked body. Akihiko was a good choice. Even covered in blood, Ryou couldn’t tear his eyes away. He fought the urge to reach out and touch him. He honestly thought this would be more strange, but having never actually seen Akefia’s true face he adjusted fairly well. It helped that Akefia used his own voice instead of Akihiko's. 

Akefia smirked and tugged on Ryou’s t-shirt to make him follow. “You’ll have to wait,” he murmured and walked toward the back entrance of Akihiko’s apartment. 

“I’ve been waiting a week. I guess I can wait longer.” Ryou glanced back at the corpse of Akihiko and grimaced, “Yeah. I can wait a while.”

Akefia kicked open the apartment door, splintering the door frame. Walking into the apartment, Ryou welcomed the strange distraction it presented. One look around and it solidified his suspicion of ‘Akihiko’. Boxes lined the walls of the sparsely furnished apartment. A pile of mail sat tossed on the metal kitchen table with the name Alexander Higashi on them. 

“Welcome home, babe! Where should we do it first? Bedroom? Shower? Kitchen table?” Akefia walked to the back bedroom and rummaged through a box before pulling out some clothes, “How about on these boxes? Hmm, well at least he had great taste. Damn. These are designer clothes.”

“How would you know that?” Ryou smirked and watched Akefia lay out the clothes and walk into the bathroom.

“I wasn’t always Tristan you know.”

“You’ve never been Tristan.” Akefia didn’t respond, so Ryou resigned himself to sit on the edge of the old, sheetless mattress.

The shower ran and Ryou hung his head in his hands. He’d heard that killing got easier the more you did it from movies but this wasn’t like that. It still made him queasy and pulled at his mind. It should be pulling at his heart as well but he didn't feel it. All of his trepidation was mental and fleeting. It should rock his soul to hurt someone like he’d just done, but he barely felt it.  “I just killed someone. I don’t even feel remorse for what I’ve done.” 

The sound of the bathroom door creaking made Ryou look up. “You mean  _ I  _ don’t feel remorse for what you’ve done. Bakura gave you our heart. You feel what we do.”

“This isn’t Wonderland, Akefia. It’s the real world and Joey and Kaiba-”

“Let me stop you right there. The only thing consistent with madness is that it’s inconsistent. Don’t compare your madness to theirs.” Akefia tilted his head and smirked. “Are you going to take a shower with me or not? You’re covered in blood too, babe.”

Ryou looked down at himself for the first time. Akefia was right, he looked just as bad. Standing up from the bed, he walked over to the doorway. Akeifa moved to the side and let him in, inspecting his every move, but Ryou couldn’t focus on him. He couldn’t focus on anything. The numbness traveled into Wonderland and infected his thoughts of Bakura sleeping next to him. He couldn’t feel it anymore. 

After taking his bloody clothes off and throwing them in a heap on the floor he joined Akefia in the shower. It was strange to be wet in one place and dry in another. Even stranger to have Akefia's hands lathering up his hair when a pillow pressed against it. The conflicting sensations made him try to separate them. Have them in two separate places but all his efforts seemed to lead towards complacency. 

Akefia’s soapy hands slid down his neck and back, curling around his hips, “Bakura must be tired. He never sleeps at night.”

Ryou smiled at that, feeling a warmth in his barely beating heart, “I wore him out. That’s what he said anyway.”

Akefia pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him. They stayed like that, standing in the steady stream of the shower for a while before Akefia finally spoke to him, “I’d do anything for you, babe. Tell me what you need me to do.”

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, trying to think of what to say to that when Bakura started talking to him. “You’re crying, pet.”

“I’m sorry.”

Bakura slid closer to him, scowling in the darkness. Knowing that Bakura and Akefia were focused on him made him feel hot and he ducked his head. Not that it really did much to hide his vulnerability. As if living in two worlds wasn’t trying enough, Bakura and Akefia spoke to him at the same time and he understood them both as if he heard them separately.

“Let me enjoy your pain for awhile,” said Bakura

“He isn’t really dead, you know,” Akefia shrugged, “just misplaced.”

“ _ I’m _ misplaced.”


	11. 5/1 Sunday

Ryou took a deep calming breath. Then he felt a hand card through his hair and a gruff voice singing a song like a lullaby, but the words were all wrong,

“Speak roughly to your little boy,   
And beat him when he sneezes:   
He only does it to annoy,   
Because he knows it teases.’   
  
`Wow! wow! wow!’   
  
`I speak severely to my boy,   
I beat him when he sneezes;   
For he can thoroughly enjoy   
The pepper when he pleases!’   
  
`Wow! wow! Wow!”

“Wow indeed. Where did you hear a song like that?” Ryou murmured and opened his Wonderland eye.

Bakura smirked and brushed his hair back more, “Akefia taught me that song. He said he’d heard it at a tea party he attended at the Red Castle. The Red Queen tossed her baby into a teapot to keep him quiet. And when he asked her why the babe was crying she sang that song.” He laughed and rolled over onto his back. “If I remember right, Akefia said he screamed louder to drown out her song.”

“That’s horrible,” Ryou said, a smile pulling at his lips.

“It is.”

“Tell Bakura to shut up,” Akefia growled and wrapped his arm around Ryou, “I didn’t get a nap like he did. Why are you wrapped up in the blankets babe? Aren’t you hot?”

“Akefia!” Ryou squeaked and stared wide eyed as he pulled him against his chest; away from Bakura and out from under his warm blankets.

Bakura turned to watch him move away and started to laugh, “Interesting.”

Ryou twisted in Akefia’s arms. Placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, he giggled at Akefia’s groan. To Ryou, it really felt like they were both there in bed snuggling him, but that wasn’t really the case. And sitting up in bed proved that. Bakura sat up as well, climbing out of bed and crossing the room. Ryou kept his eyes on him the entire time; stark naked and not as aware of it as Ryou was. Thursday was interesting and awful and wonderful. He didn’t get any sleep, which was awful, stayed wide awake in both worlds, which was interesting, and spent the day lounging in bed attempting to get used to two lovers in two separate worlds wanting his attention at the same time. Now that...that was wonderful. Crazy, but  _ wonderful _ . 

“What do you plan to do tonight, Pet?” Bakura asked, throwing on a robe.

Ryou shrugged his shoulders and thought about getting out of bed. “I think I’ll take Akefia over to Joey’s.” 

“Why?”

“Joey and Tea haven’t met him as he is now yet.”

“And?” They both said at the same time making him giggle.

“And believe it or not they miss you,” Ryou said, kissing the crook of Akefia’s neck, “I love you and I want you to be part of everything I am. That’s how this works right?”

Bakura cackled in obvious delight.

“If he says ‘thank fuck I’m not him’ throw a pillow at him,” Akefia groaned and shuffled out of bed.

Ryou just laughed.

“I’ll be helping Three fortify the castle,” said Bakura as he approached the bed, “Don’t take long. This castle holds better with blood.”

Watching both of them walk around the room, he decided he should probably get up too. Joey was awake. Tea should be awake. Normal people were awake now and it was time to walk among normal people, he supposed.

  
  


\----------

 

“Aren’t you nervous?” Tea asked, watching him slide around Kaiba’s living room floor in white socks.

He found it to be a little too entertaining, sliding from one wall to another. He already had a dent in one, but he made her swear never to say anything to Kaiba about it  _ when  _ he got back. Joey stopped for just a moment to shrug his shoulders. “Actually nah I’m not. He’s my friend.”

“That’s a weird thing to say. He killed Tristan and his parents.”

“It’s still him, Tea. Just different.”

“Yeah… But it’s not him. Tristan’s with you in Wonderland.”

“True. But,’ Joey groaned and glared at her, “I dunno. It’s different. Just chill alright?”

Tea huffed and tried to get more comfortable in the recliner. Just as she did, the front door opened. “We’re in here!” She shouted and Joey shuffled off to a different room.

“Hey Tea!” Ryou beamed, walking into the room. Right behind him, holding onto his hand was a tall blond guy who Ryou had said was Akefia. He was well dressed and very attractive, and Tea was a little surprised by that.

She watched them intently, still finding it strange and the nervousness made her tense up. She forced a smile and waved at them. “Hey!”

Akefia squeezed Ryou’s hand, and he let go to set a bag of take out food on the coffee table. She kept her eyes on him without meaning to and he stopped walking. Ryou scurried out of the room calling for Joey and she felt even more nervous alone with him. Then he smiled at her. “How are you feeling?”

As if him looking completely different and sounding different wasn’t strange enough, his smile and how he talked to her was exactly like Tristan did. Or maybe it wasn’t Tristan. She tilted her head to the side and genuinely smiled back. “I’m nervous.” 

“You’re nervous?” He snickered and looked towards the doorway where Ryou and Joey disappeared to. “I’m pretty sure Joey’s going to deck me.”

She laughed. “He is not!”

Akefia shoved his hands in his pockets. “How much do you want to bet?”

Tea grinned, “I’ll bet you my fries. And before you say that’s not a big deal, I’m pregnant with twins. Those fries are my lifeline.”

“Deal.”

She reached into the take out bag to grab her food when Ryou and Joey came back into the room. Joey had a snowboard in his hands and grinned at Akefia. “‘Bout time ya got here! I’ve been wantin’ ta show ya this all week.”

Akefia pulled his hands out of his pockets and walked over to them. Tea gave Akefia a ‘see I told you so’ look and reached for her fries. Then Joey turned around and set the snow board down. “But I gotta do this first.”

So fast that Ryou and Tea didn’t get a chance to react, Joey hit him almost as hard as he could right in the face. Tea was so surprised she dropped the fries back in the back and stood up, screaming, “Joey what the hell?!”

Ryou pushed Joey out of the way and stood in front of Akefia, holding his face. He turned to Joey, and glared at him, “Why did you do that?”

Joey shook his hand and stepped back. “Look I told Tristan a couple years ago that if he hurt ya, I’d deck ‘em. Ya might notta got that speech Akefia, but it still applies.”

“Dammit Joey I just lost my fries over that! I’m taking yours.” 

“What?!”

Ryou tried not to smile and turned towards Akefia. “Are you okay?”

Akefia laughed and moved his jaw around. “I’m fine. I just got double fries.”

“You’re impossible.”

Joey laughed and grabbed the snowboard again, “Come on! This is gonna be great! I got another one at the top ‘o the stairs.”

“You’re going to kill yourselves,” Tea yelled after them as they both dashed towards the large staircase. 

They raced up the stairs and got to the top. Tea had to scoot to the edge of the recliner to see their feet and the snow boards they stood on. “Relax, Tea. No one’s gonna die,” Joey snickered, almost losing his balance on it.

Akefia laughed and moved his board closer to the first step, “Ready Joey.”

“I can’t believe they're doing this…” Ryou sighed but still smiled, watching them both. 

Tea thought they were being idiots. Something Tristan and Joey would do. Akefia must have gotten used to that with Joey. Nothing changed aside from his appearance. It was still weird, but she felt like they were actually getting to spend more time with a friend they didn’t really know they had.

“Ready!”

Tea held her breath as they both tilted the boards down the stairs. Just like she predicted, they slid over the first few steps no problem, but after that they stopped abruptly sending Akefia and Joey tumbling down the stairs. Ryou bolted up from the sofa and ran over to them to see if they were okay. Surprisingly, they both erupted in laughter. “Ow,” Joey coughed and laughed at the same time, rolling onto his back.

“That was fun but I have a better idea,” Akefia stood up as if nothing happened, but his bent arm in the opposite direction than it should have been, said otherwise.

“Akefia your arm!” Ryou gasped and took a step back.

Even Joey’s laughing stopped, but Akefia just smirked at Ryou. Keeping eye contact with him, he snapped his arm back into place and shook it a little, “See? It’s fine, babe.”

“That’s unsettling.”

“It’s fine.” Akefia waved him off and held his, once broken, hand out to Joey to help him up. 

Joey took it and stood staring at his hand. “That's actually pretty cool. So whaddaya got in mind?”

“Come on.”

Tea shook her head and chuckled at them while they followed Akefia to grab pillows, cushions and blankets. They piled them against the opposite wall of the living room and Tea realized what Akefia wanted to do: run down the carpet and slide on it into the wall. She had to admit it did look fun (with all of the pillows and cushions). “Why can’t you do something I can do?”

“Cause all you can do is eat.” 

Tea glared at Joey and threw a pillow at him. “I can still come over there and sit on you Joey.”

“Damn. Don’t need ta threaten me.”

Shifting in her chair, she secretly felt relieved that she didn’t have to get up. Her hips felt like they were being broken in half and her feet were far to swollen too be walking around, according to her doctor anyway. What did that old quack know? Watching Ryou and Akefia slide past the doorway, she giggled. Yuugi would love this. Malik would love this… Tristan… Serenity and Mokuba. For a minute there, she had to smile to herself. She as pretty sure, even with the dings in the wall, that Kaiba would too. Maybe not with all of them there, but Joey was pretty persuasive with his infectious excitement.

Placing her hand over her belly she forced a smile down at her babies. They’d never know them. That made her so sad. “Don’t be like these idiots. It might look fun, but someone broke an arm.”

“It’s not broken! I don’t have bones.” Akefia yelled while sliding across the floor and hitting the wall hard. “See I’m fine!”

“Don’t buy it for a second.”

Ryou plopped down on the sofa across from her, flushed and out of breath. He smiled sadly and pulled his hair out of his face. “I’m sorry you can’t do this with us.”

Tea started to tell him that she was really just fine sitting there, when Joey or Akefia hit the living room wall so hard they knocked down a painting. She flinched and then released the breath she was holding. Both Joey and Akefia were dead silent for a while and Tea almost asked if they were okay. 

Akefia whispered loudly from behind the wall, “Should we stop?”

“Nah,” Joey said, “most ‘o this shit Kaiba just bought ta replace what Carroll broke when he tried ta get Moki. It’s not important.”

“If you say so.”

Tea shook her head. “Yeah… I’m really okay. I’m not going to be any part of that.”

Ryou laughed, watching them slide past the doorway again. “Kaiba would never believe I broke anything so I can do this all day long and he’d never believe any of you.”

Tea laughed so hard she snorted. “Wow. You’re not wrong though.”

Ryou then turned to face her, smiling so bright she couldn’t help but smile back. “Thank you. I know this is weird.” He looked down at the take out food bag and reached into it to grab his food. “But, I really care about what you guys think and… it really means a lot.”

She took some fries and pointed them at Ryou before eating them, “I’ve always known you’d end up with a serial killer, Ryou.” Tea snickered, “A good looking one too. Very nice.”

“Thank you!” 

Tea laughed at both Ryou and Akefia responding to her at the same time. Now Ryou wasn’t just out of breath and flushed, but beet red. Then she shifted in the recliner so she could talk to Ryou a touch more privately. “In all seriousness though, you don’t need to feel guilty and I know you do.”

Ryou shifted uncomfortably and stared down at his feet. “But you’re right. He-”

“-hasn’t done anything the rest of us haven’t.”

Ryou looked up at her confused. 

“Joey!”

“What’s up?”

“How many people in Wonderland have you killed?” 

Joey leaned around the door frame frowning at them. “Why?”

“Just answer the question.”

“46 ‘n a half. Don’t ask. ‘N the only reason I know is I gotta bet goin’ with Yami.”

“And Yuugi?”

Joey’s frown deepened. “Where ya goin’ with this, Tea?”

She turned to Ryou and smiled again. “Probably as much as Joey.”

“Nah. He’s at 83.”

“Damn.” Tea shook her head and held up her hand to keep him from explaining himself. “Anyway, my point is, you don’t need to feel guilty. We’re all in the same boat. Well… Actually, Akefia and I are probably in the same boat. Joey and Yuugi are in a war. Us? Not so much. I imagine you weren’t heartbroken over killing Tristan, right Akefia?”

Akefia leaned around Joey and shrugged, smiling guiltily. 

Tea gestured to him, indicating a ‘see what I mean?’. Then she turned to Ryou again. “You don’t get to feel guilty for being in love with someone whose killed people. I went on a killing spree with Red and Ebony and got drunk off of blood.” Tea shrugged her shoulders, took her bag of fries and leaned back in the recliner. “I’d do it again and Malik still loves me.”

“Kaiba beheaded the entire Heart Court ‘cause he was pissed, twice that we know of right? I mean, hell, if we’re talkin’ whose with the worst, Yuug fuckin’ wins hands down,” Joey said and Akefia  _ lost it _ . Joey snickered and hit him. “Come on. That’s not fair.”

When he finally stopped laughing, tears in his eyes, he looked up at Ryou and gave him a fond smile. “See, babe? I didn’t tear the fabric of reality, crippling two entirely different dimensions to get to you. I mean, I would, but I didn’t and that counts.”

Ryou sighed and stared down at the coffee table. “You don’t understand. That’s all  _ there _ , it’s not… It’s not  _ here _ .”

Akefia groaned and grabbed Joey’s arm, completely done with the conversation. Apparently, they’d had it already and it didn’t go well. “I think we need some ice cream,” Ryou said softly and smiled at her, “I have some if you want to share with me.”

“Really?” she sniffled, overwhelmed by Ryou’s generosity, “Thank you Ryou! I’d love some ice cream.” 

“Are ya cryin’ again?”

“Go to hell Joey!”

She followed him into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool. Ryou looked around the corner to make sure Akefia and Joey were alive then crossed the room to get his favorite ice cream. He grabbed two ice cream spoons, which Tea snickered at. She wondered if Mokuba insisted they have them or if it as actually Kaiba. Then he sat down in the bar stool next to her. She took a spoonful of the cookies n cream ice cream and ate it. That hit the spot. “You know what this needs?”

“What?”

“Fries.”

“What?!” 

She got up and went back into the living room to grab Akefia’s bag of fries, looked to make sure he wasn’t paying attention, then ran into the kitchen. “He he he.”

Ryou laughed at her when she dipped the fry in the ice cream and ate it. “That’s disgusting.”

“Oh wow! That’s delicious! Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

“I’m fine really.”

“Suit yourself.” She ate another one and danced happily in her seat until she noticed Ryou wasn’t eating. “So, I take it Akefia doesn’t agree with your ‘here and there’ theory.”

He looked up at her, but didn’t lift his head. “I don’t know how to make him understand. Here is  _ real _ . I know it’s real. I can feel it, and I can feel when something is right or wrong. It’s just- I don’t know how to explain it.” He ate a spoonful of ice cream and sighed. His shoulders slumped and he leaned on the island. “But when I’m there? It isn’t like that at all. It’s trying to be but...”

“Trying to be?” Tea shook her head, frowning. “Ryou, you can take that eyepatch off, right now, and you can see Bakura. If you wanted to speak with him, right now, you could. And if you wanted to prove to yourself he was right there, all you had to do was reach out to him. No waiting, no thinking, no drugs or alcohol or dreams. He’s right there. I know you believe Bakura is real.”

“I do now, but I don’t want to.”

Tea set her fries and the spoon down and turned to face him fully. It was the strangest thing she’d ever heard. “Why not? I thought you loved Bakura?”

“That’s just it,” Ryou murmured, and he turned in his seat to face her as well. “Reality flows forward, no matter what you do. There’s cause and effect. If I pushed you off the bar stool, which I’m not! That would be awful, but let’s say I did, there’s a bunch of scenarios that could play out because of that action. That’s why killing people is so horrible. Aside from it literally being nauseating, it sets events in motion that lead down paths you don’t want to be on or near. 

“Wonderland never flowed for me like it did for you guys. All this time I never saw it flow. It was like a dream that didn’t have a time or place. It didn’t move forward and it didn’t move back. It was stuck. I’d go to sleep and _ play. _ It felt like I was in a roleplaying game and although I could die, it had the same meaning as losing a game. I’ve lost tons of games, Tea. All it does is sting. It’s not real because it doesn’t affect or change anything. But now,” he rasped, and he sounded terrified as he touched his eyepatch, “Now it’s moving. It’s running, running right into something I can’t stop. I thought it was just me, but Akefia and Bakura feel it too. It’s the only thing they feel, a constant dread that a storm is coming.

”I’ve thought a lot about it, since I can see both now. I can’t deny it anymore. This isn’t a game and it isn’t a dream. I killed an entire army in Wonderland. I killed Akihiko for Akefia to be here with me again.  _ I’ve made Wonderland move _ . If I die there, we lose Bakura forever and if I die here, we lose Akefia. I’m the only thing holding them together.”

She chewed her lips and nodded. She tried to think of something comforting to say, but she couldn’t.

“Game are meant to be won. Challenging, yes, but not impossible. Reality is impossible sometimes. Sometimes you aren’t supposed to win even if you have everything you need, even if you do everything you can. What if my reality is losing Bakura or Akefia?” He turned back to the ice cream and grabbed his spoon. He started to take a bite of ice cream and stopped suddenly, staring at Tea’s bag of fries. “Oh Tea… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- I,” He looked up at her, “You feel like this too don’t you?”

Tea leaned on her elbow and smiled at him, resting her hand on her belly and feeling a small kick. She grabbed his hand and put it on her, “You’re right about one thing. What’s going to happen will happen. That being said, if Yami can tear apart two realities to get Yuugi back, we have a say in how our reality will go too. It might not be perfect and it might hurt, but it will be real.”


	12. 8/31 Un Yadsendew

Mokuba flew through the air, agitated by the diamond chain round his neck and Mai on his back; but he’d made a deal. Not that this was at all part of the deal. What did he expect? 

“Do you see him?” Mai shouted above the wind.

He shook his head. He really didn’t see Joey, and he wondered how she thought he could. Yes he did see food. Lots of food, but no Alices. After Mokuba agreed to help Mai destroy the barrier, Carroll pulled back a lot of the Diamond army. Now they were after something far more specific: Joey. 

The plan was actually pretty impressive, he supposed. Carroll had all three Jabberwockies, which could decimate anything in a matter of hours. But he couldn’t quite catch the little things. The little things that tipped the scales in their favor, and now he was after Alice. Mokuba assumed Joey was at the Castle of Hearts, which is also what Carroll assumed. Unfortunately for Carroll and for him, Joey knew the castle would be attacked if he stayed there. So he left. Smart, but also inconvenient. Mokuba, Serenity and Kisara agreed to destroy the castle. They couldn’t do that if Carroll never ordered it. 

With the attack on the castle on the back burner, they searched every corner of Wonderland for Joey or anyone who helped him. The safest place for Joey (away from Serenity, Kisara and himself) would be Metropolina, but then he’d paint a target on the most populated place in Wonderland. Something he knew, and Carroll knew, Joey would never do. So he flew out with Mai and searched for one man amongst the thousands, maybe even millions of people not to mention forests and castles and towns. It wasn’t exactly to catch him, more so to keep him running, Mokuba realized. A great form of psychological warfare, he had to admit.

Mokuba had a secret reason for willingly going out to look for Joey and it had nothing to do with catching him. Joey was looking for Seto. So vigilantly, that he’d asked everyone who came into contact with him if they’d seen him. Mokuba didn’t want to catch him, he just wanted to make him move. The more space in Wonderland he looked, the more nooks and crannies he seeped through to get away from Carroll, the closer he’d be to finding Seto and no one wanted that more than Joey and he did. So Mokuba kept him on his toes, almost catching him twice. 

He looked out towards the White Castle and huffed, making Mai cough from the smoke. He still hadn’t met Juria. Was she looking for Seto too? Mai pulled back on the diamond chain, cutting deep into his scales. “Watch it, kid!”

“I won’t be at the end of this chain forever Mai. What do you think will happen then?”

 

\---------

 

“What is that?” Yuugi whispered, crouched at the top of a tree overlooking grassy hills. 

He knew they were near where the Castle of Spades used to be, but he’d never seen this before. Covering the grassy hills were stones, like tombstones, stretching as far as he could see. Off in the distance stood a large house, or mansion, he couldn’t really tell with how far away it was. Atem walked towards one of the stones and knelt in front of it. “It’s a grave.”

“Grave marker. There is no grave there,” Yami said, “Wonderlandians become pepper remember?”

“So it’s what? The dirt?” Joey groaned, lifting up his boots like he’d gotten something disgusting on them, “Great. I liked these boots.”

“This is the largest graveyard I’ve ever seen. How can there be so many?” Atem asked, standing up from the gravestone and walking around it.

“The civil war took its toll on Wonderland. Most of these are the graves of the soldiers and civilians who perished in that war.”

“I never came here. I’ve never seen this before,” Yuugi whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Now I remember why.”

“I’ve only been here once,” Yami said, walking through the grass towards the mansion, “To visit the Duchess and ask for his help in the war against the Queen of Hearts. He’s here too, amongst the dead as he wished.”

They moved quietly under the moonlight, and Yuugi decided to read the gravestones in passing. Hatters and Hares, Knights and Rooks, even white rabbits. Joey did the same thing, stopping at each one. “Damn. Kids were here too?”

Yami stopped at one of the gravestones, but he didn’t look at it. He looked at the ground beside it.“...Yes.”

Joey walked over to him and looked down too. Yuugi had the feeling he shouldn’t look with them, so he kept walking, following after Atem. Then he heard Joey read the names on the graves. “Terril, White Rabbit of the White Castle, died age 27.  Huh that’s weird. This one ain’t got an age. It just says ‘Adelia, How long is forever? Sometimes, just one second’."

Yuugi stopped walking. Suddenly overwhelmed with the need to see it. He knew it would hurt, but something in him just had to. So it hurt him as he turned, it hurt with every step he took, but he went anyway. He made his way back to Yami and Joey; Atem right behind him. Yami looked up, realizing that Yuugi was coming back and stopped him. “We need to keep going.”

“But-”

“We have everyone in Wonderland after us right now and there is nowhere to hide here. We need to keep going.”

“I didn’t get to see it,” Yuugi murmured, trying to keep himself together, “I need to see it.”

Atem walked around them and gestured towards Joey to follow him, “Come on, Joey. We should get to the house by sun up.” 

“But what’re ya guys doin’? We can't just leave ya.”

Atem smiled at him and turned to walk, with or without him. Yuugi tried to smile at Joey. “It’s okay. We’ll be right behind you.”

Joey muttered under his breath but went after Atem. They stood together, watching them go until Yuugi turned back to look at Yami. He couldn’t find the right words to say and Yami just smiled down at him. They stood there in the breeze for a moment before Yami finally whispered, “You don’t need to do this.”

“But I do. I know I do.”

Yami kissed him, then reluctantly let him go. Staring into a hollow space in the grass, he wondered if he could handle it, but he had to go anyway. So he walked over to stand in front of a small stone plate. On top of it was a little sleeping bunny made of stone. Just like Joey said, it only said her name and the quote. Looking down at the small stone, his heart ached and his knees buckled. All that pain from his memories flooded through him with such intensity that he didn’t think it was possible. Staring at that stone, his pain became real. 

 

\-------

 

Joey continued to mutter under his breath about Atem doing what he damn well pleased and not being told anything and was always out of the loop when he heard Yuugi shout or cry or something. He turned to walk back when Atem grabbed his arm. “He’s going to be okay. We need to get you out of the open.”

“What the hell is goin’ on?” Atem didn’t answer him and that pissed him off. “What is it with ya ‘n your keepin’ shit from everyone. Just tell me what’s goin’ on?”

“Adelia is the name of the baby they were going to adopt before Wonderland changed.”

Joey was flabbergasted, to say the least. Adelia was who? They were going to do what? What the hell was going on and how would Atem know about it? “Look I’ve been with ya ever since Yuug got his memories back ‘n no one said a damn thing ‘bout it. How’d ya know ‘bout that?”

“Yami isn’t very good at keeping things from me.”

“Says the guy who didn’t know ‘bout Noa.”

Atem gave him a sideways glance and then hummed in agreement, “To be fair, I never asked him about Noa.”

“But ya asked him about Yuug’?”

“Yes. He is one of my favorite topics of conversation.” Atem smirked but it didn’t last long. “I actually didn’t need to ask him about it. He told me shortly after he told me about his past with Yuugi. Bringing it up made him relive it again. He’d given himself nightmares for weeks.”

He swore he heard crying in the wind, but he wasn’t sure who it was or if it even was crying. The whole place had a feeling of sorrow and mourning. Against his better judgement, Joey just had to know. Being Alice sucked sometimes. “So… Uh, what happened?”

Atem tilted his head to the side and his eyebrows knitted together as if he had a hard time recalling what was said. Then he adjusted the strap on the arm guard Yami and Yuugi got him from the shop in Metropolina. Joey thought it looked strange. Very high quality leather, but the engraving on it didn't make sense. It was just a bunch of fish and lobsters. Yami said they were dancing but he didn’t get it and he really didn’t get why Atem was so happy to have it. They might as well have given him gold the way he carried on about it.

Then Atem finally answered him. “He said Yuugi was surprising him with Adelia. Apparently, he’d arranged for them to adopt the baby from the White Rabbit, but something happened. Yami didn’t say exactly, but the way he talked about it sounded like the Rabbit tried to kill herself.”

“Thats- A White Rabbit? Like Ryou? Nah. That don’t make sense.”

Atem nodded. “With everything that’s happened so far, I wouldn’t be surprised if Carroll had arranged for her to be killed.”

“That’s what I was thinkin’.”

“Anyway, they tried to save both of them, but the mother didn’t make it so they tried to save the baby,” he sighed and looked over at Joey, “Yami said Adelia was alive long enough for Yuugi to hold her.”

Joey was quiet for a while, then looked back over his shoulder. “Damn that… shit. That’s just awful.”

“Most of Yami’s life consists of awful things like that,” Atem said, and Joey felt like it was more of an observation than a sympathetic comment.

“Are ya serious? There’s more?”

Atem snickered, but it wasn’t pleasant, “Yes, but that isn’t for me to tell. Let’s just say, I understand why he did what he did to Wonderland; accidentally or not.”

Joey was impressed by that and wondered if Seto would share that feeling. Staring at the gothic mansion as they walked ever closer to it, he hoped Seto might be in there. His list of places to hope were getting shorter by the day. Atem sighed, catching his attention. “I hoped we’d find Seto by now. Bakura said to wait. Did he say how long?”

“I ain’t got a clue. But if that bastard can wait on Akefia, I can wait on Seto. It just sucks.”

“I wonder where he’ll show up when he gets back.”

“Not here,” Joey mumbled, “I can’t see him bein’ here.”

“Really? In a place where pepper is everywhere?”

Joey shoved his hands in his pockets and lifted his shoulders. “Nah. It’s… It’s dead here. Seto ain’t dead.”


	13. 9/1 Thursday

Tea hated everyone. Everything. Life and the universe around her. She laid (or tried to lay) on the sofa amongst body pillows and heating pads. She felt like a beached whale, and not the living kind. The sitting in the sun to long and ready to burst kind. Taj and Zahrah kicked her all night last night and made it really hard for her to sleep at all. She  _ maybe _ got an hour, tops. At least Marik didn’t need her to do anything important. He had Noa running around doing things for her so she could rest. Every chance she got, she made sure to harass him about choosing to stay there. 

“Hey momma, how are you feeling today? Do you have any contractions? Do I need to move a pillow? I got ice cream for you!” Ryou said, walking over to her with a pint of ice cream and a spoon already in it. 

“I want to die,” she said taking the ice cream and making eye contact a little too long. “If the doctor doesn’t get these babies out of me tomorrow, I'm getting them out myself.”

Ryou just laughed at her and waved her off. She was being dead serious. She couldn't stand it anymore! “He said he’d induce you in a couple days if you don’t have them today. But I got a good feeling about today!”

“I’ll camp out at the hospital until they let me in. I’m not doing this another day. I’ve done my time. I’m done!” she growled shoving a heaping spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. “You forgot the fries.”

“I’m not here to enable you,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her, “Joey said you’ve already had that today. It’s not good for you.”

“Okay fry police,” she grumbled glaring at him, “I’ll remember that.”

Joey came into the room and shook his head at her. She flipped him off and he laughed leaning against the wall. Akefia came in after him and sat behind Ryou. She stopped paying attention to them and tried to enjoy her ice cream. 

“So Akefia,” Joey said with a sigh, “You’re the Duchess right?”

“Yep.”

“We found your house last night. Looks like shit.”

Tea looked up from her ice cream, interested, but still hungry. Akefia laughed and ran his fingers through Ryou’s hair, “Well yeah, no one’s lived there for years, dumbass. What did you think it was going to look like?”

Joey shrugged. “I didn’t expect it ta look like somthin’ outta the Addam’s family.” 

Akefia frowned and tilted his head. He looked almost offended then, suddenly his smile started to grow. “You know. It kinda does, doesn’t it? Damn I haven’t seen that movie in a while. Wanna watch it later babe?”

“Mmmm, sure.”

Joey shook his head at them. Then his goofy grin changed to a grimace and Tea wondered what he was thinking about to make him look like that. She wanted to ask him but her mouth was full of ice cream.

“Hey Akefia. How long ya been in Wonderland?”

“I was born there remember. I’m actually older than Yami.”

“So ya remember him bein’ the White King?” When Akefia nodded he chewed his bottom lip, then asked, “Do ya remember the thing with Adelia?”

Akefia’s smirk disappeared in an instant, but he didn’t stop running his hands through Ryou’s hair. “Nope. Never heard of her.”

Tea lifted an eyebrow at him. It was a terrible lie. He knew who that was, but he didn’t want to talk about it, that much was clear. “You’re a terrible liar,” Ryou purred, looking back at him, but trying not to move away from his hand. 

“Come on, babe. Not in front of my friends.” Ryou just laughed at him so Akefia groaned and turned back to Joey, “Yeah I remember. Why?”

“We saw her grave today walkin’ ta your Addam’s Family house.” 

“‘We’ as in Yami and Yuugi?”

“Yeah.” 

Akefia sighed and turned back to look at Ryou’s hair. He fiddled with it for a while until even Ryou had his eyes open and turned back to wait for him to say something. “Did they like the stone?”

“I dunno. Atem made me leave ‘em alone.”

“Good.” He sighed and Tea wondered why he was smiling. He just kept playing with Ryou’s hair, smiling at him. Then he took a deep breath. “Mom and I made it for them. It has a sleeping bunny on the top and it’s just as small as she was. Mom insisted. She hugged me for an hour after she heard about it and wouldn’t let me leave the house for a week. She kept saying that no parent should ever have to lose their baby and she’d hug me again.”

Ryou turned around then. “Who’s Adelia?”

“A white bunny the king and cheshire cat adopted.”

“You mean Yami and Yuugi?” Tea whispered, losing all interest in the rest of her ice cream. “They adopted a little girl?”

“They adopted, or planned to adopt a baby, but she didn’t make it.”

Tea sat up and Ryou spun completely around. “Is-is Yuugi okay?” Ryou whispered, turning to Joey. 

“I dunno.” He shrugged and slid down the wall to sit on the floor resting his arms on his knees. “Like I said, Atem made me leave ‘em alone. I fell asleep before they caught up with us.”

Tea couldn’t imagine, didn’t want to imagine, how Yuugi must be feeling. She remembered talking to Juria about kids in Wonderland. Hearing about Yuugi and Yami made her eyes water. Now she REALLY wanted to have the twins. She wanted nothing more than to hold them forever. 

“I wish I could’ve met your mom. She just sounds wonderful,” Ryou said, breaking the terrible silence. 

“She was. She didn’t take shit from anyone. I can’t tell you how many times The Red Queen tried to kill her, and the Queen of Hearts hated her guts. She was on everyone’s shit list. Yuugi loved her though, and she had a soft spot for Yami so she was always at the castle, making trouble.” Akefia laughed and closed his eyes briefly, remembering. “One time she was playing a game of croquet with the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts and Yuugi kept moving the ball on them so my mom would win. It was the only game she ever won and they were both so furious they tried to order the Cards to kill him but he kept getting away.” Akefia laughed again, then smiled sadly at Ryou. “Every time I watch Alice in Wonderland at the part with the Queen of Hearts and the Cheshire Cat making her fall over, it reminds me of that game.” He brushed his fingers against Ryou’s cheek and sighed, “Reminds me of her.”

If Tea could move, she would have ran over to him to hug him but she couldn’t. It was a lost cause. She didn’t know if he would but she held her hands out, ice cream still in her one hand and smiled at him. He laughed at her and got up, just like she hoped he would, to come over to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a really awkward and uncomfortable hug but she was sure he needed it as much as she did. Then something happened she wasn’t expecting. “Uh oh…”

“What?” He backed away from her, looking at her like he might have hurt her.

When he stepped back, Joey leaned over to see her better and started laughing, “Tea did ya just pee yourself?”

“Fuck you Joey,” Tea shouted and kept her head down to hide her embarrassment behind her bangs, if at all possible. 

She had to admit that’s what it felt like. Had she? Of all the pregnancy books and articles she’d read about being this far along, peeing oneself was par for the course. But this felt different. If she remembered right, moving a little bit more would make it happen again if her water broke. So she shifted a little and tried to get up off the sofa, that made it a thousand times worse. “I think my water broke…”

No one said a word or moved. They just stared at her like she’d suddenly grown 7 heads. She looked at all of them, expecting some kind of reaction besides horror, but nothing. “Take me to the hospital! What’s wrong with all of you?”

“Your water broke?” Ryou whispered suddenly realizing what she was saying.  “Oh? Oh. Oh!” Then he seemed to snap out of it and jumped off the sofa.

Tea started to laugh and more fluid leaked out, “Will someone get me a towel or something? This is disgusting.”

“On it!”


	14. 9/1 Un Yadsruht

“Congrats, Momma!” One of the nurses giggled, picking up a bundle of blankets to take to the laundry. “They are absolutely beautiful.”

Ishizu gazed down at her niece in wonder while the nurses checked on Tea. “I can see Malik in her face,” she whispered to Joey, so as not to disturb them. “Tea was right. She really does have his nose.”

He leaned closer with Taj in his arms and snickered, “Yeah. She’s got her mom's eyes though.”

“She does. Beautiful blue,” she held her little baby niece tighter, “I bet you're just as brave as your mother and father are too. Aren’t you Zahrah?” 

She hardly stirred to the compliment but Ishizu didn’t care. Who could have predicted how fulfilled she felt in that moment? She was never happier. If Malik were here, if Odion were here, she’d be perfect, but that type of happiness didn’t exist, did it? Mai would never feel that type of happiness either.

“It’s time for the babies’ hearing tests. We’ll be taking them to the nursery for a few hours, so please get some sleep mom. I know you're exhausted.” 

“A few hours of sleep sounds great.”

She reluctantly laid Zahrah into the wheeled ‘cradle’ for the nurse and Joey did the same with Taj. “We should get some food,” Ishizu said, smiling up at Joey.

“Ya read my mind!” he laughed and followed the nurses out of the room.

Ishizu stayed behind. Walking up to the bedside, she took Tea’s hand in her own, “They are beautiful! When you sleep, tell Malik I said that. Would you?”

Tea’s eyes filled with tears. She tried to answer but couldn't quite find her voice so she nodded. 

“Thank you. Don’t worry about anything. We’ll take care of everything. Odion should be back from his trip to Italy next week. Then we’ll have tons of help. He’s surprisingly good with small children.”

“I believe it,” Tea laughed. “I can’t wait to see him with them.”

“I should let you sleep…”

“Is everything okay, Ishizu?”

For a moment, she was taken aback by the question. Did she look like something was wrong? “Yes, everything is perfect. Why do you ask?”

“You-I don’t know… I can just tell you have something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?”

Ishizu smiled. “When you get up from your nap. I promise. I’ll tell you everything.”

Tea closed her eyes and took a relaxing breath, “Sure thing, Ishizu.”

“Farewell, Tea.”

When Ishizu stepped outside of her hospital room, she paused for a moment to collect herself and her thoughts. The hallway was empty. Joey must have went to the waiting room to tell Ryou and his new boyfriend where they were going. She appreciated the silence for a chance to think. Ever since Tea moved in with her, she’d become her best friend.

She strode past the waiting room and gestured for Joey to follow her. He looked confused for a split second but followed after her anyway, “Ready ta eat?”

“Yes.” She smiled at him, relieved at his ability to shift the mood. “Although a nap might be better.”

 -------

Joey frowned at Ishizu from across the table. She wasn’t doing much talking… or eating, or drinking, or anything really. She kept staring down at her necklace, fiddling with it. Eventually Joey finished eating and just stared at her trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her. He opened his mouth to ask her directly when she finally spoke, “What do you know about Mai? You both dated for a year or so correct?”

“Yeah… What do ya wanna know?”

“Do you think she had depression or something deep seeded into her past that’s affecting her actions?”

Joey blinked and frowned at her. What the hell kind of question was that? “I’m not a doctor, Ishizu. Why would ya ask somethin’ like that?”

“Observations I’ve made in Wonderland. She keeps saying she’s sick and thinks that Carroll will fix her somehow.”

Joey just stared at Ishizu. What kind of fucking sense did that make? “I think ya been in Wonderland too long,” he chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck, “If Mai had depression she didn’t tell me about it. Not that it means anything, Mai didn’t tell me a lotta shit.”

“Mai has some kind of secret eating away at her. I...I’m not sure what it is yet but I need to know it. If I stay down this path then all of you are in danger. I have to separate myself from all of you. Wonderland might not be a direct effect into this world but it does have a direct effect on us,” she chewed her bottom lip, taking a pause that made Joey suddenly nervous, “It’s had an effect on me. All that I’ve done to Kisara for them… and since I have this last bit of sanity left to recognize it. I don’t want Carroll or Mai to use me as a pawn in this world.”

“Then let us come getcha. I know Tea’s been pushin’ ya about it. Let us help ya.”

“I can’t leave her,” she whispered and blushed, making Joey look down at his empty plate, “She’s not evil Joey.“

“Yeah. Yeah I know.” He leaned back and sighed, “What about Tea? And the murders and the kids? You’re gonna leave her here?”

“She is in the hands of Alice. I can’t think of a better place to keep her.” Joey wanted to give her a piece of his mind about that, but she smiled at him, “Please trust me Joey. This is the best way to keep everyone safe.”

Joey’s frown deepened as he tried to wrap his mind around what she was saying. She still wasn’t making sense; at least not to him. “So where are ya gonna go?”

“I have a flight in the morning to Egypt to stay with Odion.”

“Ya got this pretty well thought out.”

She looked back down at her necklace. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“Okay Ishizu. I’ll take you to the airport, but after ya tell Tea.”

 

\-------

 

Akefia brushed Ryou’s bangs out of his face and kissed his cheek. He’d fallen asleep waiting for the twins to get back. Ever since they arrived at the hospital, he felt on edge. None of the nurses or doctors were like him. He’d know, but he still felt like now would be the time, while everything is crazy and they are all separated to take the babies. Getting up from the hard plastic chair, he crossed the waiting room and headed for Tea’s room. If he was lucky, at least one of the babies would be in there and she’d be awake. 

He snickered when the nurse carted the twins back into the room to talk to Tea. The light was on so he walked inside. She talked to the nurse and took Zahrah from her. Taj fused a little as the nurse walked out of the room. 

“Would you like to hold him?”

Akefia looked up not realizing she noticed him yet. “Actually, yeah.”

She smiled and looked down at Taj in the cradle. Akefia picked him up and smiled at how light and squirmy he was. He was so wrapped up in his little coos he didn’t notice Tea staring at him. “Where’s a camera when I need one.”

“Huh?”

She laughed and rocked Zahrah, “If I had a camera I could black mail the shit out of Ryou.”

“I’m surprised you’re letting me hold her. Especially after the texts and-”

Tea made an ‘are you serious’ face at him, before looking down at Zahara, “I was until you picked him up.” Then she looked back up at him and her smile grew. “I really need a camera. You need to see yourself.”

“This isn’t myself,” he murmured, looking back down at Taj and smiling.

“It might not be what you look like, Akefia, but your smile is you.”

He turned his back to her so she couldn’t see his face and rocked Taj back and forth as he paced towards the opposite side of the room. Staring down at his small nose, he wondered if it was too late for him to have this. The thought made him stiffen. Ryou was not allowed to hold either of them. If he was thinking this, Ryou would be a thousand times worse. 

But his thoughts didn’t stop there. He wondered what it would be like to see Ryou hold Taj or Zahrah. He’d probably talk strange to them and shower them with kisses. He’d probably insist Akefia look at every mundane (but somehow obnoxiously cute) thing they were doing. He’d probably love them and worry for them and care for them like he did everyone. It was one of the many things he loved about him. 

The real treat would be to see Bakura hold one of them. He laughed, thinking of how uncomfortable Bakura would be and how Ryou would have to come and ‘save him’. He’d try as hard as he could to figure it out and also try to make it look like he didn’t care. If he had to bet on it, he’d probably be the kids’ favorite and he’d hate (love) that.

Suddenly the idea of seeing Ryou’s eyes light up as he held a little boy or girl all their own and Bakura threatening to kill anyone who made him/her cry, was all he ever wanted. He’d waited over a hundred years to feel like this and yet, he insisted on diving head first into war. Maybe Bakura was right. If he would have stayed with him and waited, he’d have this by now.

No. Ryou was NOT allowed to hold them. “Don’t let Ryou hold them.”

Tea laughed and Zahrah started to fuss again. Then he heard the nurse walk back into the room and laugh, “Oh don’t worry. He won’t get a chance.”

Akefia spun on his heels. With Taj in his arms all he could do was watch her pull a long blade out from under the wheeled in crib and stab Tea right through her throat. The blade pinned her to the bed and effectively silenced her. Blood poured from her neck all over Zahrah and she began to scream. The nurse picked her up and grinned at Akefia. 

“Tea! Damn it!”

She laughed and rocked Zahrah who still cried. “Hand me the baby.”

“Go to hell!”

“Alright.” She turned around and walked out of the hospital room. He chased after her out of the door but she vanished. Looking around frantically, he shouted towards the waiting room, “Ryou wake up!”

He made sure to hold Taj close to his chest and hold his head while he ran down the hall. But he didn’t make it far. Something grabbed his shirt and spun him around, “Tea? Th-That’s not fucking right.”

“You have one last chance, Duchess,” ‘Tea’ said, standing in a bloody hospital gown, “Give me the baby. It’s mine.”

Now he saw where this was going. She’s the mom. Hospital staff would see him as kidnapping Taj and the other nurse would claim he’d tried to steal Zahrah too. No matter what he’d do at this point, Tea was dead and he would be caught red handed. He was fucked. 

“Akefia what are you doing?” Ryou’s soft voice behind him made him groan and step to the side, “Oh my god Tea?!”

Suddenly doctors and nurses and other people stopped to see what was going on and ‘Tea’ went with it. “Ryou please! He’s trying to take Taj to them. Please you have to help me! Help! SOMEONE!”

He thought about running and trying to make it out of there, but leaving Ryou with ‘her’ wasn’t a good plan. “Damn it…”

Ryou didn’t say anything, which he was pretty happy about when the police came barreling down the corridor pointing guns at him. How did they get their so fast? This whole thing was a trap! He turned to Ryou. “Take him.”

Ryou opened his arms and held Taj, who was now awake and screaming. He stared at Akefia and backed away slowly into a couple of doctors who whispered something into his ear. Akefia didn’t really care at this point. He was going to make damn sure no one would use Tea as their puppet. He grabbed her, putting her between him and the police officers while backing away towards a wall of windows in the waiting room. The police yelled at him to stop but he wasn’t paying attention. ‘Tea’ clawed into his arm when she realized what he was about to do. It was much too late for that. 

He charged towards the windows. They shattered, just like he wanted them too, and they fell 8 stories onto the road side. The rush of wind and her screams of anger as they fell made him remember why he went to war. He saw the evil that happened to Yellav Yenoh. He saw what they did to his mother, his friends, the children. He vowed from the moment he stepped foot out of the charred remains of a once beautiful town, to fight for those who could not.  “How often have I said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?’” 

 

\-----

 

Pulling up to the hospital surrounded by police cars AGAIN, was the last thing she wanted to see. The next few moments felt like a blur as she bolted out of the car and raced after Joey into the hospital to Tea’s room. They didn’t make it far when she heard a baby screaming. Joey went towards the sound while she ran towards Tea’s room. Oddly enough, no one was there when she burst through the doorway. She maybe made it two steps into the room when she saw the hospital bed dripping blood onto the floor and a skinless body laying in it. Ishizu gasped, breathing heavily as she backed up into the wall. Her worst fears were realized, staring at the body of her best friend. She screamed. 

She screamed and screamed until several people were in the room pushing her out. She saw Joey and Ryou down the hall but she couldn’t stay there anymore. She couldn’t do this anymore. So she ran. Ran down the hall and down the emergency exit staircase. She sobbed and tripped a little on the stairs but regained her balance enough to make it out. She kept running into she got to her car and screamed again when she finally got inside. She shook so badly she had a hard time getting the keys in the ignition, but once she had the car on she took a deep breath and shifted it in gear. 

She pulled out of there, ignoring a couple of the officers yelling at her to stop. She just drove and drove. The plan in the morning wasn’t soon enough. She had to get out of the city tonight. The winding roads out of the city were familiar enough for her to navigate without too much trouble even through her violent sobs. But the fog just outside of the city made it a lot more difficult. She tried to calm down enough to focus but she just couldn’t stop crying. Then the fog finally lifted and she felt like she was home free. Out of that hell and ready to deal with what she needed to. The relief that flooded through her in the moment stopped her crying.

Until she saw the lights of the city through her windshield. “No. No no no no no. How is that possible?”

Staring at the city lights she didn’t notice her car veer into the other lane. When she heard the car ahead of her honk their horn at her she quickly jerked the wheel. Everything slowed down to a crawl. she felt the car turn sharply, then tilt. All she could think as the car rolled was how could this be possible?

 

\-----

 

When Ishizu woke up she was in the Castle of Diamonds laying on a bed in a room she hadn’t seen before. Mai sat, leaning over her with an annoyed frown. “Trying to escape?”

“What?”

“I found you outside. Where were you going?”

She tried to get up but her head and chest hurt too badly. She reached up to rub her head but Mai stopped her, “If you do that it’ll fall off.”

“What will?”

“The towel. You’re running a fever, hun.”

Ishizu pushed Mai away and sat up, hurting or not. What just happened to her? “I wasn’t trying to leave here. I was trying to leave Domino City. How did I end up outside?” Then she remembered the accident and Tea. “Am I dead?”

Mai leaned back on the bed, propping herself up with her arm. “I don’t think so. You’d know,” she said looking down at her lap, then she looked back up at her, “So you weren’t trying to leave?”

“No.”

Mai tilted her head to the side and frowned at her, “Why the hell not?”

“I need to stay here,” she said, holding the towel on her head, “I don’t have anywhere else to go and you need my help.”

“You have a million places to go, Ishizu. And I don’t need your help. I have three dragons remember?” Then she made a face Ishizu hadn’t seen before. Something between guilt and dread. “If staying here is making you sick I can sneak you out. Carroll’s not here and you can’t help us find Joey anyway.”

“You aren’t making me sick. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Mai moved the towel away from her forehead and moved forward. Ishizu tensed up and her eyes widened when she kissed her forehead. When she leaned back and hummed in thought, Ishizu couldn’t breath. “Still got a fever. Hmmm.”

It might have been small, and definitely not what she meant it to be, but Ishizu felt a little more determined to stay. Then Mai noticed her acting strange. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s a real thing, hun. I promise. It’s a good way to check for fevers.”

“I believe you.”

Then Mai blushed and Ishizu thought it looked beautiful on her. “Well. You should probably rest here. I’ll be back with some food and tea.” 

“Tea sounds wonderful.”

Mai nodded and hesitated a moment before getting off the bed. She crossed the room and then hesitated again at the doorway. Turning around she smirked back at her, “Don’t move. Alright?”

“I’ll be here, I promise.”

Mai nodded and her smirk disappeared as she left the room. Leaning back against the pillows, she felt like she understood Mai a little better. And as she laid there she wondered who would have left Mai and caused her to be so worried about it happening again.

 

\----

 

Tea’s screams and wails could be heard from everywhere in the castle. It didn’t matter where he was. He could hear it. He couldn’t get away from it. Malik had to be breaking too; listening to her and seeing her like that. It was his greatest fear: losing control over her. Now it was real and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. He couldn’t take her pain away and he couldn’t get away from it either. 

Red flinched from the screams and it drew his attention to her. She looked down away from him. “Is Tea hurt?”

“She’s dead.”

“D-dead?” Red gasped, “But, how?”

He shook his head, tightening his grip on the edges of the throne. 

“What about the twins?”

“Look! If you want to know so damn bad, why don’t you go up there and ask her? And while your at it, get her to shut the fuck up!”

Red and Ebony stared at him wide eyed. Then Ebony glared at him, gritting her teeth together and balling her fists. She started towards him when Red grabbed her arm and spun her around. She didn’t need to say anything to Ebony, who twisted out of her grip and stormed out of the throne room. He’d hoped her anger would make things easier but it just put him more on edge. 

Red walked up towards him and knelt down in front of him. “Would it help if you killed something?”

He glared at her knees, hoping she’d leave him alone. He didn’t want to hurt her but he wasn’t sure what to do. “Not this time, Red. You need to go too.”

“You couldn’t have done anything, sire. This isn’t your fault.”

“It  _ is _ my fault. It’s my fault I allowed her to stay in this castle. It is my fault I didn’t kill her when I had the chance! It’s my fault she’s in pain and not dead. I could have saved her from this. I could have saved all of us from this.” He flinched at the sounds of her pain and covered his ears. 

He hated that sound. He hated it when Malik made it. Hated it so much he made sure to stop it from ever happening again. He killed that weasley bastard and he’d do it again given the chance. His things should never be out of his control. He allowed Tea to stay, kept her, but as long as she was alive in the other world she wasn’t really his. Something Malik made him do. This was his fault too. And it was hers. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be here! Now she was, but at the cost of these screams. There was no way for him to silence them this time. 

Red moved forward and put her hands over his. “If you really want her to stop, you should go to her.”

“I can’t.”

“You mean you won’t.”

“No,” Marik growled, screwing his eyes shut, “I can’t. I can’t let her see me like this. I’d make her hate me.”

“Well you did a great job with Ebony,” Red said, “Except Tea knows you better than Ebony. Better than me and much better than you think she does. Why don’t you let her kill something?”

“Kill what?”

“That ego of yours,” Red snickered and stood. “You can’t run from it and if you stay here you’ll let it kill you. It’s better to meet your enemy head on and die like a King.”

Marik opened his eyes and looked up at her. She wasn’t smiling like he would have thought. She looked tired and weak. She was right and he knew it but- “You expect too much.”

“I expect you to be my king, Sire. Nothing more, nothing less.”

He sighed but stood up from the throne. He didn’t know what he’d say or do as he followed Red to his chambers. The closer they got the louder it was. Now he could hear Malik. He wanted to stop and turn back but Red’s words keep running through is mind.  _ “It’s better to meet your enemy head on and die like a king.” _

When Red opened the door and walked into the room, he flinched at how much louder she was. Malik knelt beside her trying to get her to sit up so he could hold her but she stayed hunched over screaming into the ground holding her stomach. The throbbing pain in his head expanded to his chest. Red stepped to the side to let him through and met his eyes for a brief moment. “Like  _ my  _ king,” she whispered and he locked his jaw. 

He walked over to Malik’s side and knelt down, putting his hand on her back. Malik looked at him with red puffy eyes. “I don’t know what to do.”

His head and chest ached, but he knew what to do. So he wrapped an arm around Malik and pulled him closer, looking down at Tea. “Let her cry.”


	15. 9/2 Friday

Four sat in the hospital room with Joey, Ryou and the police Captain brought over from another part of the city. He just stared at them for the longest time and Joey wondered what he was thinking. For the first time since Seto disappeared, he was happy to have his lawyers on his side. This was a mess. The whole thing was a mess. Zahrah was missing and Tea was dead. Akefia was dead or, as Ryou put it, ‘misplaced for a moment’. He was afraid they’d lose Taj with all the commotion going on but thanks to Four and the lawyers and Helena, who was on her way, he held on to him. For the moment at least. 

“Are they going to take him away?” Ryou asked, sniffling.

Four shook his head. “Technically, a social worker would come out and take her to a foster family or she’d stay in custody with family until we’d get this whole mess sorted out.”

“That’s fucking great,” Joey muttered. That meant Taj went to Tea’s dad and he’d never see him again. Odion was still in Italy and Ishzu was in the hospital from the car accident. Another person who he failed to protect.

“However,” Helena said, stepping into the room with another man that Joey recognized but couldn’t remember his name, “Since Tea made a Will naming Joey as legal guardian and executor, she stays with you.”

“She did what now?” Joey blinked at her and then turned to Ryou.

Ryou smiled and leaned over Taj to kiss his head. “You have a very smart mommy.”

The Captain immediately shook his head and muttered a bunch of things that didn’t make sense before clearing his throat, “Lady that’s not how it works.”

“That is EXACTLY how this will work, Captain LeMay. I don’t know if you remember or not, but your Police Chief harassed the head of Kaiba Corporation costing the company thousands and attempted to kill my client’s friend. You don’t want that in the papers do you?”

The Captain squared his jaw and glared at her. “I don’t know who you think you are but-”

“I am Vice President of Kaiba Corporation, acting president until he is found, and I am also the one who pays  _ this guy _ to take you, and the city, and anyone else that so much as talked to Mr. Wheeler and his friends for everything they have.” She smoothed out her suit coat and held her head up. “So you do whatever you think is best Captain, but I can assure you, if you don’t like me now you’ll rue my existence later. Instead of harassing my client why don’t you do your job and find the missing girl that slipped out of here while the whole police station had the place surrounded.”

Joey kept a straight face even though internally he was screaming. Four had a similar look of shock and awe. Joey imagined that wherever Seto was he was slow clapping at that and if he wasn’t, he fucking should be. Helena deserved a raise. The Captain stood up and stalked over to her, but she just grinned, holding her head higher if that were possible. Then he turned to four. “Is this true?”

“Actually yes. It’s all true. I was in the room when the Chief tried to kill Ryou and I worked on the Brody case that he tried to accuse Seto Kaiba for. But especially the part about rueing her existence. I’ve seen her lawyers in action. It’s not pretty sir.”

He sighed and shook his head. “I want all of this settled and I want the file on my desk in the morning. I’ll have the Sergeant come to assist you.”

“Yes sir.”

When he left the room and the door closed behind him, Joey finally released the breath he was holding. “Damn Helena. You’re an angel ya know that?”

She smirked at him and walked over to stand in front of him. “We have a lot to do, and after what happened, I completely understand you not wanting this little man out of your sight. So I figured we’d bring a lot of it to you.”

“Thanks. I mean it.”

She nodded and jumped right into legal jargon he didn’t know. The only thing he did know, listening to her covering every single thing she planned to do and everything he had to do, was Taj was safe and he was going to find Zahrah even if it killed him. 

 

\--------

 

Kaiba walked across squares of cut grass. Some dark green, some light green. This looked more like the board in the book of Alice, including all who stood in them. Some of them were friends, most were enemies and he was exhausted. Juria walked with him, holding his hand and keeping him looking forward. “I’m tired too but we have to keep moving.”

“How much further?”

“Days. Maybe months or years. But we can’t rest. Alice is waiting for us and we can’t let him down.”

He tripped a little and looked down at himself. He was covered in blood and pepper, making his skin itch and sting. Juria was worse and the blood on their hands made him wonder if she’d slip away from him. They stepped over the border of a dark green square into a light green one and he smiled. “Yuugi.”

Yuugi sat up from the grass and turned to look at them. “Seto?! Is that really you?” He bolted up from the grass and ran over to them. “I can’t believe it! I found you!”

“Not quite, kitty,” Juria said, letting go of Seto just long enough to wrap her arms around Yuugi. “Why are you crying?”

“Really bad day.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No. I just- I’m hurting but I’ll be okay.” He pulled back to look at Kaiba with red and puffy eyes. “You have to get to Joey, right? He’s that way.” Yuugi pointed diagonally ahead of them to the right. “Just keep going that way. He’s waiting for you. Hurry Seto. We’re not doing so great without you both.”

“You’re doing just fine Yuugi.” She smiled brushing his hair out of his face. “In order to win, sometimes sacrifices must be made.”

“Is Joey alright?” Kaiba barely managed to ask, feeling himself swaying from exhaustion. He stumbled forward and Yuugi caught him by the shoulder. From where Yuugi touched him he felt warm and the restfulness from a good night sleep swept over him. He wasn’t tired anymore. 

“I’ll rest for you. Now get out of here. Joey’s waiting for you. He really misses you.” Yuugi’s knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground. Kaiba barely managed to help him to the ground before he closed his eyes. Then Yuugi turned to pepper, floating in the air and slowly falling to the ground. 

“Not as much as I miss him.” 

He stood up and watched the pepper disappear into the grass before he looked up at Juria. She smiled at him and offered him her bloody hand again. He walked through where Yuugi once was, ready to fight for Joey again. They were getting close. He could just feel it.

 

\-----

 

“Yuugi!” Atem shouted, desperately trying to get Yuugi to wake up. 

The shouting woke Joey up and he shot up from the dilapidated sofa he was sleeping on. “W-what’s goin’ on?”

Yami woke up as well and moved over to the other side of Yuugi. Atem looked up at him, panicked. “He’s not breathing. I tried waiting for him while I was sleeping but when he never showed up I got worried so I woke up. I don’t understand why he’s not breathing.”

Joey climbed out of the sofa and moved over to kneel beside him. Yami patted Yuugi’s face and felt his chest over his heart. “His heart isn’t beating…” Yami breathed, staring down at him with the same confusion and panic Atem had. 

Joey leaned over Yuugi too. This was too much. He couldn’t lose all of them in the same 24 hour period. “Come on Yuug. Get up! I can’t lose ya too.” He got up and started pacing around the room, fists clenched at his sides. “I can’t do this. I can’t lose all of ‘em like that. Fuck!” He spun on his heel and punched the wall, and his first went through it easily. 

Atem and Yami shared a look before Atem lifted Yuugi up into his arms. He put his lips over Yuugi’s and blew into his mouth. Joey felt like time slowed down for a brief moment. He didn’t understand how that could work. It had no reason to work. Yuugi’s heart stopped and he wasn’t breathing. CPR didn’t work like that. Joey didn’t know much about reviving people from near death, but it usually involved some kind of shocking machine thing, which they didn’t have. Now he’d wished he took the stupid CPR classes. 

Impossibly, before Joey’s eyes, Yuugi gasped for air and his eyes flew open. He laid there in Atem’s arms panting, like he’d almost drowned, then rolled towards his chest, coughing. Atem pulled him closer, tighter. Yuugi let him, still coughing and gasping. Joey ran his hand through his hair and let out a loud sigh of relief. “Don’t fuckin’ scare us like that! I almost had a heart attack!”

Yuugi choked and coughed, sounding like water was still in his lungs. “S-sorry. I’m okay.” He gulped in some air and closed his eyes, “I’m okay.”

Atem just held him and Yami wrapped his arms around both of them. “What happened, Kitten? Atem said you weren't dreaming with him and when we woke up you weren’t breathing.”

“I wasn’t breathing?”

“Yeah, Yuug. We thoughcha were a goner for a minute there.” 

Yuugi turned to look up at him, still very sleepy, until something lit up in his eyes and he grinned madly. Joey jumped back when Yuugi flew out of Atem and Yami’s arms, pouncing on him and knocking him to the dirt covered wooden floor. “JOEY! Joey I saw him!”

“Damn Yuug! Ya didn’t need ta-”

“I saw Kaiba!”

At first Joey didn’t process what he’d said, rubbing the back of his head. Then it hit him. He saw him. He saw Kaiba?! “WHAT?!”

“I saw Kaiba! He’s okay! He’s with Juria walking through this… field thing and I told him where to go. I don’t know how I knew but I knew where they needed to go. He was really tired, but he’s not anymore. I hope I helped him. I tried.” Joey just stared up at Yuugi as he smiled down at him. “He’s alive Joey. I found him!”

He was too overwhelmed by everything to say a single word. So he covered his face with his hands and couldn’t keep from breaking down anymore. He felt so relieved, even though he’d lost so much. He wanted it to be enough to make up for how much he hurt, but at least it took off the edge. 

“Joey…”

“What’d that asshole have ta say?”

“They’re trying to get to us. We have to by them as much time as we can.” 

“Them?” Yami asked from somewhere behind them.

“Yeah, Juria was there too.”

Joey just shook his head, still covered by his hands and he sobbed, “Where is he?”

“Where Bakura said he was.” Yuugi sounded weak as he whispered, “I was there. I think I was dead.”

They were all silent, until Atem said, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason, my sun. I’m just surprised you tried that,” Yami teased, “If I remember correctly you told me that was not how it works.”

“Well it did…” Atem muttered and got up to move somewhere. So Joey moved his hands away from his face in time to see Atem leaning into his view from over Yuugi. “If stalling is what we need to do, we can continue to play this game of cat and mouse with Carroll until Seto returns.”

“I can’t keep makin’ ya guys run all over fuckin’ Wonderland forever.”

“It won’t be forever Joey.” Yuugi smiled. “He’s getting close.”

“Besides,” Yami said, standing, “forcing the enemy to make a move puts us into a very good position.”

“How is Juria with Kaiba? Isn’t she here with us?”

“It might be a familiar Seto has to lead him through the field.” Yami walked over to them to lift Yuugi up off of Joey so he could get up. “Death doesn’t have to be a lonely venture, for us Wonderlandians anyway.”

Atem held out his hand to Joey and helped him to his feet. Yuugi tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at him. “What’s wrong Joey? I know you’re happy about Kaiba but-”

“It’s-” Joey sighed, “It’s Tea. She’s dead.”

Yuugi frowned at that.

“‘Member when I told ya ‘bout that text she got? Well they came for her ‘n they took Zahrah.”

“Zahrah?”

“Yeah. She had the twins. I got Taj, but Zahrah’s missin’ and I,” Joey couldn’t finish his sentence and Yuugi sighed with a tensed jaw. 

“Tea. She’s got to feel-”

“I feel like such a fuckin’ idiot! I was just gone for a minute and that’s all it took. Ishizu got into an accident too and she’s in the hospital. I dunno what ta do.”

Yuugi hugged him and that just made him feel worse. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to keep himself together. “I’m supposed ta be protectin’ ya guys. I’m just fuckin’ everythin’ up.”

“That’s not true at all Joey.” 

“How the hell ain’t it? She’s dead ‘n-”

“She’s home. All you did was let her go home.”

“Yeah…” Joey hugged him a little tighter. “But that means I’m further away from all of ya. Takin’ care of a kid when I can barely take care of myself.”

“Alice isn’t meant to stay,” Yami said, almost sadly, “But that doesn’t mean you are failing, Joey. You have the Duchess and Ryou with you. You’ll find Zahrah.”

Yuugi nodded. “I told Juria we weren’t doing so well. She said we’re doing just fine and In order to win, sometimes sacrifices must be made.”

“Maybe she actually is there,” Atem snickered. “In any case, Joey, we’ll follow you all around Wonderland if you wish us to. We’re Hunters and Yuugi’s a Cheshire Cat. We hate to linger. It’s not our nature.”

Yuugi moved back and playfully hit Joey on the shoulder. “I’m starving. Would you like to eat something Joey?”

“Now you’re talkin’,” Joey laughed, wiping his face off with the back of his hand and sniffling loudly. “I’m always starvin’.”


	16. 9/10 Saturday

Ryou glared at the ground as he walked towards some bar. He wanted to make sure Joey and Taj were asleep before he snuck out, but he didn’t realize just how late that would actually be. He couldn’t stand not having Akefia there with him for even another day. Honestly, Ryou and Joey needed the help with Taj. How do moms do this? Unfortunately, he only had an hour or so to find someone, like he’d done with Akihiko. The bar he headed towards, he’d never seen before. He thought about going to a different one but this one looked particularly curious. The entrance was set into an alleyway between two run down buildings. He assumed one of them was the bar but the other looked abandoned. The neon sign over the alleyway read ‘The Tipsy Cheshire Cat’.

He stopped, staring at the sign like it was some kind of code he had to figure out. Akefia bristled in the back of his mind. _ “This is not a good place, babe. We should keep walking.” _

“Have you been here before?”

_ “Yes. A lot.” _

“Then why don’t you want me here?”

Akefia didn’t answer him and that made him even more determined to go inside. So he turned and walked down some crumbling stone steps into the alleyway. A couple leaned against the abandoned building making out and Ryou tried not to look at them. When he got to the doorway a large man stood tall in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a bouncer. It had to be his calling in life. So Ryou stopped and stared at him, expecting him to ask for money, but he just stared him down. He thought maybe Akefia was right about him not belonging there for a moment, when the bouncer tilted his head, “Why was the Duchess to be beheaded?" 

Ryou stared at him completely confused. _ “He’s asking you for a passphrase.” _

“Oh. Um.” But Ryou didn’t have the slightest idea what it could be. 

“ _ And since I don’t want you here. I’m not telling you what it is.” _

He frowned at that, but he wasn’t giving up just yet. He looked back at the neon sign and then to the Bouncer. “She boxed the Queen's ears.”

“Which Queen?”

Ryou swallowed the lump in his throat. “The Red Queen?”

“I’m impressed,” the bouncer snickered and shook his head. “You’re late then.” 

To Ryou’s complete disbelief the bouncer stepped to the side. He smiled and walked down another stone staircase into the dark and released the breath he was holding. “I don’t understand what just happened.”

_ “You read the book. You know what happened.” _

The music from the bar made the walls rattle around him. Must be a pretty popular place. That being said, he was happy to be able to talk to Akefia this way. If he were standing beside him, he wouldn’t be able to hear him. “That was the Queen of Hearts,” Ryou said, putting a hand on the stone wall to steady himself and feeling it pulse, “The Red queen was someone different.”

_ “True, and that’s why your answer was correct. Mom felt the Red Queen was acting like a spoiled child.” _

“You’ve got to be kidding me. She actually did that?!”

_ “I told you. Mom was on everyone's shit list.” _

“And now you are. She’d be proud.” Akefia didn’t say anything and that was exactly the reaction he wanted. “I can tell you're embarrassed you know.”

_ “Keep it up, babe. See what happens.” _

He laughed and pushed open a heavy metal door at the foot of the stairs. The music was significantly louder inside. This wasn’t a bar at all. It could be better described as a club, but there was a lot going on in it. The upper floors had people standing around, some talking, some dancing, some doing things he probably didn’t want to know about. Luckily for him, the haze above the dance floor made it difficult to see to high up. Ryou moved around watching people dancing to music he’d never heard before, but he had to admit he loved it. He made his way further inside, trying not to stare. The haze, he realized, was smoke. Smoke from hookahs, cigarettes and who knows what else. Nothing looked comforting, and it all felt dangerous keeping him on edge, but at the same time, it felt so familiar.

_ “Welcome to Wonderland.” _

A woman dancing in the crowd turned to look at him. She had a lot of piercings and a purple hair. Across her face was makeup or a tattoo of a Cheshire Cat grin. She grinned at him to match the unnatural grin painted on her face and he felt it was hers.  She made a ‘come hither’ gesture to him and he stopped walking. Then the guy who she was dancing with turned to look at him as well. He had a full Wonderland themed sleeve with Alice falling down the rabbit hole. Ryou wondered for a moment what to do when he matched her grin and did the same thing.  

_ “I like that sleeve. Dina has great taste, don’t you think? You should pick him.” _

“Okay.”

He made his way through the crowd of dancing bodies to them and smiled at the Cheshire girl. She took his hand and pulled him to her chest, wrapping her arms around his neck to dance with him. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Hyper aware of her pressed against his chest and the guy with the sleeve grinding against his back. She leaned close to his ear and purred, “Welcome back Duchess.”

Ryou didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t Akefia.

“We haven’t seen you in a while. I heard you were busy chasing a pretty bunny.”

_ “Tell her I upgraded to a Queen.” _

He blushed. “I’m not telling her that.”

“Hmm?”

“I- uh he’s been busy.”

Her grin widened and her eyes darkened. “I’d be busy too if I was fucking you.”

Ryou’s blush had to be a million shades of scarlet and he started to regret walking into the bar, club, whatever this place was. Maybe he should have listened to Akefia.  _ “It’s a little late for that babe.” _

“Do you like him?” Her eyes darted past him to the sleeve guy.

“Yes.”

“Good,” she purred, “I’d love a snack.”

Then she pulled back and grabbed his hand. Her eyes never left his as she backed away. Ryou felt the guy behind him grab a hold of his hips and follow them through the crowd. She finally broke eye contact with him and lead them to a staircase that was just as crowded as the dance floor. He held on to her hand and put a hand on the guy’s to keep him with them. After all, he was what Ryou was after. He turned back to look over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs. The guy was very attractive, much like Akihiko was, but for different reasons. His hair was jet black making his golden eyes shimmer under his bangs. He had to be just as pale as Ryou and about the same height. His smile was almost sleepy and Ryou wondered if he was drunk or high. 

At the top of the stairs, she lead them across the balcony. They past several booths that Ryou had seen from the lower floor. Now up close he saw what was going on in them. The first one he passed had a group sitting around a hookah watching a guy in a large top hat doing card tricks. The second booth had a table in the center where a girl danced on top. Her outfit reminded him of the Cards in Wonderland. The third booth, Ryou blushed at. Like the girl dressed as a card, an attractive man danced on the table. But he wasn’t wearing anything. 

_ “Want to switch targets?” _

Ryou quickly looked away and shook his head. 

_ “You’re so adorable when you’re flustered. I wish I could see you right now.” _

They went by a few more booths like that until her turned down a hallway. Another bouncer stood in the hallway but as soon as he saw Dina he moved to the side. She took them down the hall to a door with the number 13 on it. She opened the door and pulled them inside. Ryou’s eyes widened at the room. It looked like a hotel room. A bed on the far wall and a small bathroom immediately to his right. She turned to face him again, taking his hand with both of hers and pulling him towards the bed. When she got to it, she moved around him to grab the guy behind him. That’s when Ryou got a good look at the bed. The sheets were black and the bed posts had straps on it. Panic welled up in his chest and he stared at the bed unable to comprehend what was happening around him. 

_ “They aren't for you.” _

Dina lead the guy with the sleeve over to the bed and pushed him down on it. He slid up to the top while she crawled over him with her back arched. When she started making out with him, Ryou thought about leaving; partly because she’d shut him out of the action, and partly because he didn’t _ want  _ to be part of the action. She lifted his arms above his head and strapped them to the headboard. Then she leaned up, straddling the guys hips and turned to look over her shoulder. “Would you get me my toys, sexy? They are in the drawer in the bathroom.”

Ryou couldn’t find his voice so he nodded and turned to walk away. He glanced back at them on the bed as she leaned back down to do who knows what to the guy and then walked into the bathroom. Flipping the switch, he waited for the light to stop flickering. There wasn’t anything special about the bathroom, but he didn’t see any place that would hold what she’d asked for. No cabinets or drawers. So he walked over to the bathtub and moved the shower curtain. Still nothing. Then he heard a blood curdling scream from the bedroom. He turned to stare at the doorway too scared to move. His eye stung so he removed his eyepatch, like he always did. The green pepper floated through the air from his eye and flowed into the bedroom. 

He stood there shaking, hearing gurgled screams until his knees buckled under him. So he sank down and sat on the edge of the tub staring at the doorway.  He didn’t know whether to be elated he didn’t need to kill anyone or be horrified at what Dina was doing to the guy in the other room. The screams stopped and all he could hear was Dina’s delighted moans and purs. He gagged, his imagination running away with him. Then he heard Akefia’s voice coming from the bedroom. “Well aren’t you a vision in blood, Dina.”

“Awww. Thank you Duchess.”

Ryou slowly made his way out of the bathroom, and against his better judgement, turned to look at the bed. The sleeve guy, who he assumed was now Akefia, still laid on the bed strapped down and Dina still straddled his hips. He wondered where the guy actually went but decided what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. That being said, he really didn't like her on top of Akefia. Not at all. She turned around to look at Ryou and his eyes widened at the blood that dripped from her mouth and hand. “Are you coming to join us?”

Akefia leaned over to look at him and grinned. “Is my Ryou jealous again?”

“No…”

Dina giggled and leaned down over Akefia. “All the good ones are taken, aren’t they?” 

Then she thankfully got up off the bed. When she turned to face Ryou, he took a step back. She was covered in blood and so was Akefia. She licked her fingers and walked around him to the bathroom. “He’s all yours, your majesty. Let me wash up then I’ll be out of your hair.”

From the room next door, someone screamed and all of them turned to look at the wall. She giggled and winked at Ryou. “Or I can be out of your hair now. Sounds like another snack is waiting for me.”

She walked past him and left the room, leaving a bloody handprint on the door. Ryou shivered and shook his head, turning away from the door. Akefia watched him from the bed with a delighted grin. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

He shook his hands against the restraints and smirked. 

“I should leave you there.”

“Mmm. Planning on taking advantage of me?”

“If you weren’t covered in blood I would.” Ryou sighed, smiling at Akefia and walked over to the bed to undo the straps. “So this is Wonderland huh?”

“We don’t exactly fit into your world. But we’re trying.” He gave Ryou a weak smile and lowered his arms when he was free. “I’m glad you brought us here.”

“I thought you didn’t want me here.”

“You don't want this to be real. I didn’t want you to see it.” He reached up and pulled Ryou down to kiss him. 

Ryou melted into the kiss, remembering losing him at the hospital. Knowing he was safe kept him moving, but seeing him safe again and being able to kiss him again made everything worth it. “Please don’t jump out of any more windows.”

“I can’t die, babe. I’m already dead, remember?”

“I know that, but,” Ryou kissed him again, enjoying the softness of his lips.

Before he realized what he was doing, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Akefia’s mouth. He moaned and Ryou moved to climb onto the bed to straddle him. He sighed against Akefia’s lips feeling better that he was there instead of Dina. Akefia was  _ his,  _ not hers. Ryou moved against him, pleased with Akefia’s strangled moan. He buried his hands in his thick black hair and enjoyed the warmth and hunger in their kiss. When Akefia tilted his head back, Ryou took advantage of his exposed neck and trailed kisses along it. 

“I don’t want you to stop,” Akefia moaned, “but I’m still covered in blood, remember?”

Ryou opened his eyes (which he didn’t even realize he’d closed) and huffed. “No. I actually forgot all about it.” He grimaced when he looked down at his knee, soaked in blood from the bed. “Well that’s just brilliant.” 

Akefia snickered, brushing Ryou’s hair behind his ear, “If you’re not too turned off, I can still have you in the shower.”

He looked back at Akefia and grinned. “I’d  _ love _ that.”


	17. 9/14 Un Yadsendew

Odion was heaven sent. As soon as he arrived he took Taj and visited Ishizu in the hospital, saying he was taking him for the night to give them all a break. Ishizu was doing much better. She should be able to go home in a few days and not only was her physical health better, but Joey noticed she was happier. She wouldn't tell him what happened in Wonderland after the accident, but at least she explained why she had it in the first place. Something kept her from leaving the city. A fog that circled the city and kept them all inside. He tried it the day before, but he came right back to where he started as soon as the fog lifted. 

With Taj taken care of for the night, Ryou and Akefia had someplace in mind for them to go. But Joey couldn’t wrap his head around what Ryou was saying. “Ya left me hangin’ ta go party at a bar?”

Ryou sighed, “It’s not like that. We were looking for a lead on Zahrah.”

“And?”

Akefia leaned forward onto the drivers and passenger seat. “And we’re pretty sure we found one.”

“We’re professional sleuths, didn’t you know?” Ryou giggled.

Joey shook his head at them, trying to navigate to some apartment building Ryou and Akefia found a ‘lead’ on. “And who told ya ‘bout it?”

“Dina.”

“Who the fuck is Dina?”

“A Cheshire cat from Wonderland,” Ryou said with a shrug, “She’s like Akefia.”

“‘N we can trust her?”

Ryou looked out the window and huffed, “Yeah I guess.”

Akefia laughed in the back seat and crawled into the front, hitting Joey and freaking him out, just to kiss Ryou. “Hey! Keep it in the back! I’m not tryin’ ta get pulled over.”

Ryou giggled and pushed Akefia back into the back seat, winking at him. “So did you bring everything we needed?”

“I’m a professional, babe. I got everything. Don’t worry.”

“This place is abandoned and not in a good part of Domino, but we’re pretty sure they’re hiding out there. Zahrah probably won’t be there, so don’t get your hopes up too much, but maybe we can find out what they’re planning.”

Joey nodded gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles we white. This had to be something. It just had to. Four wasn’t finding anything. 

They pulled the car into a parking lot a few blocks down from the abandoned apartment building. They thought the car would be safer there. Probably not. Joey recognized this place. It’d been a while, but he still knew his way around. The building turned out to be somewhere he used to live. “What floor?”

“8th.”

“Alright. Let’s go. We’re gonna be walkin’ up a shit ton a stairs. Damn this place looks the same,” Joey muttered walking up to the door.

Ryou gasped. “It’s always looked this bad?”

“Yeah. The asshole that owned it didn’t wanna do shit with it so he threw people in here that the city paid for. Most of them were drug addicts or ex cons.”

“Wow…”

Joey pushed open the rusted door and snickered, “Yeah. But the hooker on our floor made it a little better. She had ta be fuckin’ 80 years old ‘n cracked me up.”

“You have a very colorful life Joey,” Ryou commented, following in after him.

“That’s one way to put it.” Akefia shut the door behind them and reached into his bag for some flashlights. “Try not to die, alright? This place is falling apart.”

Falling apart indeed. The entire second floor was now on the first floor and he started to wonder if the staircase looked like that too. They climbed over the rubble and made their way to the stairwell, hidden behind a door with a broken exit sign over it. Ryou squealed when he saw a rat climbing over a beam, making all of them jump. When Akefia and he realized it was just a rat, they both burst into laughter. 

“It's not funny…” Ryou was red as a tomato, only making them laugh more.

When they reached the door, Joey had a hard time opening it. He turned to Akefia to ask for his help but he was already heading for him. They wedged the door open enough for them to get through, and Joey knelt down to get a good look at… nothing but junk. “Shit.”

The stairs were shot, just like the entire first floor; caved in and impassable. “Maybe this isn’t the right place,” Ryou said from behind him, “How would they get up to the 8th floor?”

Joey leaned against a wall and sighed, but Akefia wasn’t giving up so easily. He climbed over some black and white bathroom tile from the once second floor, and headed towards the elevator door. He pushed the ‘up’ button and it light up. “Well if I wasn’t sure before, I sure as hell am now. Look babe. This place has power.”

“That elevator’s never worked…”

When the doors opened, Joey swallowed the lump in his throat. It looked completely out of place among the rotted beams and crumbled walls. It was brand new. Ryou stared at the door with the same uneasy expression. “What if this is a trap?”

Akefia held his hand out to Ryou so he could climb over the tiles and smiled. “You’re with me. I won’t let anything happen to you. And Joey’s got a wicked swing too so. I think we’ll be fine.”

Joey hated the confidence everyone had in him. At what point did he do anything in his life to deserve it? He thought about arguing with them about it when he saw a roach crawling across his shoe. “Yeah alright. Devil elevator it is.”

“Don’t say that. Did you see that movie?”

“Wow Ryou. Ya gotta watch other shit.”

“But it’s what makes him so charming,” Akefia purred, wrapping his arms around Ryou and pulling him into the elevator. 

Joey stepped into the elevator too, shaking his head at them. “Get a room.”

He looked at the button pad to the right of the door. Instead of numbers there were three buttons with pictures on them; one of a tea cup, one of a bottle and one of a red topped mushroom. “Only 3 floors ta stop at. Which one?”

“How about… this one.” Ryou pushed the mushroom button and the elevator doors closed. 

Instead of going up, the elevator went down. “Well that’s not the right one. Wonder where it goes.”

Then it stopped and the doors started to open. Joey stood there too stunned to move as the smell of rotting flesh filled the elevator. Ryou and Joey gagged. The doors opened to a basement, filled with skinless rotting bodies and putrid skeletons. The buzz of flies and other insects filled his ears and he felt like he was going to be sick. While Ryou and he couldn’t move, much less think, Akefia leaned over and hit another button. The elevator doors closed slowly and Joey couldn’t take his eyes off the horrific scene until they were completely closed. 

“Mushroom. That’s clever,” Akefia commented, smirking, “It’s a good thing I can’t smell, huh?”

Ryou glared at him, gagging again. 

Joey felt sick. He was hot and his vision started to go dark. Akefia hit him on the shoulder and made him look up at him. “Don’t pass out on us. If they’re here, you need to be awake.”

“Easy for ya ta say. Ya can’t smell shit.” Joey coughed and shook his head. “Bet you’re used ta seein’ that.”

Ryou grimaced and took a shaky breath. “Yeah I guess you would be huh, Akefia?”

He didn’t say anything to them until the doors opened again. “We’re here.”

Akefia and Joey both prepared for someone to jump out at them, but no one was there. Instead, they looked out into a wide open room with desks, papers, and lots of red string. Ryou went into the room first, staring at everything like he saw it before. “This is it. This is it!”

He ran towards a desk and started shuffling through papers while Joey looked around. Hand sketched pictures of Wonderland characters covered the wall to his right from floor to ceiling. Most of them had their eyes scratched out or were exed out completely. One picture in particular, had Joey’s attention. It was of Alice, but a red crown was drawn on her head and a note ‘long live the bloody Red Queen’ was written over her. In the same red was drawn a sword in Alice’s hand. The red sword made Joey frown. Isn’t Alice’s sword white? 

“Joey look!” Ryou rasped from the desk, “It’s a book. Just like Alice’s book!”

He walked over to Ryou and Akefia staring at a leather bound book written exactly like the one Seto spent days reading. “But Kaiba’s got that book.”

“This is something different. It’s Alice Through the Looking Glass, but someone’s translated it into something else.” Ryou turned the book towards Joey, “But who?”

“Probably the ex-Queen of Hearts. She’s floating around Domino City. We’ve tried getting her, but she’s always a step ahead of us.” Akefia commented.

“That’s a problem.”

“Yeah it is.” 

Ryou stuffed the book into Akefia’s bag and started shuffling through the desk again. “They also have a lot about the mansion. Look, pictures of the eclipse too.”

“But what does it all mean?”

“I dunno but I do know right ‘bout now is when bad guys come back so we gotta go,” Joey muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ryou grabbed something else of the desk and shoved it in his pocket before nodding in agreement. They started to move towards the elevator when they saw the floor numbers lowering. “Damn it Joey!”

“What’d I do?”

“What do we do now?” 

“Come on. There’s a fire escape over here.” Joey ran over to the left wall and counted the windows. When he got to 10 he ran over to the window and tried to lift it. “Fuck! It’s nailed shut.”

“No problem,” Akefia said, “Cover your eyes.”

Ryou and Joey put their arms up to cover their faces while Akefia punched the window frame. Joey heard glass shattering, but he just couldn’t believe that would work. How hard would he need to hit it for it to just explode like that? When he lowered his arm, he saw Akefia leaning out the window, “Okay so… good news. Half of it’s here… kinda. Bad news. We’re actually on the top floor.”

“What?” Joey ran over to him and pushed him out of the way to see. He was absolutely right. The fire escape stairs leaned away from the building, ready to fall off at any moment. “So we can stay here and take our chances or go out there and die. Great.”

“I vote death by falling,” Ryou said, shoving past both of them and jumping out the window onto the stairs. They shifted but stayed up. “Come on!”

Joey turned to say something to Akefia about Ryou having a death wish, but he couldn’t bring himself to when he saw Akefia staring at Ryou. He looked at him with so much pride, admiration, and Joey didn’t even know what else. He thought it was a strange look for someone who just watched their boyfriend jump out of a window, but he had to admit he was impressed Ryou did that too. So they climbed out after him and Joey hated every second of it. “Did I tell ya guys I hate heights.”

“Suck it up Joey,” Akefia teased, until the stairs tore away from the building. Both of them held on to the rail and watched on in horror as it shifted down, dropping them into the lower stairs. Ryou just barely jumped down a flight before it crushed him. “Move faster babe!”

“Sure yeah, except we only have so many stairs!” 

“Then jump.”

“Well if it isn’t Alice in the flesh.” 

Joey turned around to see an older woman standing right next to him. “Who the fuck are you?!”

Akefia stopped moving and stood tall, glaring at her. “Queen of Hearts. I’ve been looking for you, you worthless piece of shit.”

“Still a fiery one, Duchess. Just like your mother. It’s a shame I can’t make you suffer like she did.”

“What are you playing at? You’re dead and you’re going to stay dead. Give the kid back.”

“She’s not for me. She’s to bring in the Queen. The new Queen of this world and we are waiting until the moment she is reborn.”

“I ain’t gonna let that happen,” Joey snarled, “Zahrah ain’t yours ‘n I’m gettin’ her back!”

“Oh Alice. It’s far too late for that.”

Joey didn’t get a chance to stop Akefia. He lunged at her, putting more pressure on the already rickety staircase. Joey started to move towards her too, but realized he couldn’t help Akefia. If she was just like him, anything he’d try to do wouldn’t really hurt her. So he tried to get to Ryou and make sure they got down the stairs alive. It might not matter one way or the other for Akefia and the witch he was fighting, but it sure as hell did for them. 

Ryou didn’t share his feelings, unfortunately. “Joey you have to help him!”

“Can’t, Ryou. He’s dead remember.”

“Well yeah but-”

“Move!”

Ryou cursed at him under his breath and Joey was a little surprised at his language. They raced down the stairs. Joey had to jump over a few railings to keep from being crushed by the collapsing upper levels.  When he got to the end, he grabbed Ryou’s shoulders and they both jumped. 

He held his breath as they fell a few stories onto the next level. Their weight on impact sent that staircase crumbling too and they both held on as it fell down the rest of the way. When it hit the ground below, Joey felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped and doubled over, dizzy and sore everywhere but he didn’t think anything was broken. Not that he’d know with all the adrenaline going through him. The upper stars fell on top of them and Joey had the sense to push Ryou against the building to keep from being skewered by the metal poles slicing into the ground. 

Then it all stopped.

Not bangs, no crushing metal, no screaming, no shouting, no movement of any kind. Just nothing.

He was alive and that counted for a lot. He tried to move but realized he was pinned down. A metal pole went straight through his leg, securing him to the ground. Looking at it made it all the more real, as blood dripped onto the cracked concrete and soaked his pants. He gasped and groaned, too scared to even look at Ryou. What if he was worse? 

The older woman, the Queen of Hearts, walked up to him out of the dark and dust. She grinned wickedly at him, leaning down to show him the book they’d grabbed. “I don’t think you’ll need this as much as we will Alice. Especially not where you’re going.” 

She pulled a dagger out of her belt and lifted it up to attack him. Joey just stared at her. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe, but the fear of dying wasn’t his biggest concern. He failed, again. He closed his eyes and waited, but nothing happened. 

Then he heard a loud clank of metal on metal. “I’ve been wanting to do that for years.”

He opened his eyes and saw Akefia standing there where she used to be. Akefia breathed heavily and smirked down at him. Then his eyes shifted to look behind him and his smirk disappeared. “Ryou?”

Joey turned around then. He didn’t want to know if he’d lost Ryou too, but he had to look. Akefia pushed some of the metal bars away and climbed over to Ryou. He laid facing away from them, between the wall and Joey. He tried to turn around too. Tried to help, but his leg was pinned down and he wasn’t going anywhere. Joey growled in pain and looked away. Ryou still hadn’t moved. 

“Stay with me, babe. Come on. Wake up.” 

Akefia managed to pull Ryou away from the wall and out from under the stairs so he could look at him. He had blood on him but Joey wasn’t sure if it was his or if it was from his leg. Akefia looked him over and leaned down over him blocking Joey’s view of his face. He visibly relaxed and turned back to him with a weak smile. “He’s still breathing.”

“Good,” Joey grunted, gritting his teeth.

Then Ryou moved. He shifted in Akefia’s arms and groaned. “Ow.”

Akefia helped Ryou sit up and brushed his hair out of his face. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m okay. I think.” Ryou smiled until he saw Joey. “Joey! Your leg!”

“Yeah I saw. Thanks for noticin’.” 

He climbed back over to him and looked at the pole in his leg. “It’s in there good, isn’t it? How are we going to get you out? I’m going to call an ambulance.”

Akefia climbed over to him too, and put his hand on Joey’s back. “That’s a great idea. I could get you out, but I think it would do more harm than good.”

“Yeah I don’t want that.” Joey tried to laugh but it sounded more like a sob.

Ryou moved away from them, trying to get his phone to work. He heard him talking to Four but the pain was getting to him. He couldn't fully understand what he was saying. Then Akefia leaned down so Joey could see him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving Ryou’s life. That had his name on it. You moved him just in time. I saw it.”

Joey gasped in pain and shook a little bit. “At least I did somethin’ right.”

“We got the book. We know what they plan to do with Zahrah and I got to inconvenience that witch. I think this was a successful mission.”

Joey couldn’t bring himself to talk anymore so he barely nodded. Aside from his leg, it was successful he supposed. Ryou came back over to him and put his arm around his shoulders. “They’re on their way. Four’s coming and he said that the ambulance should be right behind them. Is there anything we can do for you?”

“Shoot me.”

Ryou laughed and hugged him. 

He felt like they took hours to get there and even longer to cut the pole and pull him up off of it. It hurt more to move him than it did to sit there and he couldn’t believe that was possible. They lifted him onto a stretcher and wheeled him over to the ambulance. Ryou jumped in with him and grabbed his wrist. The next person he saw was the paramedic and he couldn't believe who it was. “Three?!”

“Hey Alice! Still getting yourself into trouble, I see.” She tisked at him and moved away. 

“I thought ya were a waitress.”

“Serving coffee by day, saving lives by night.” She giggled. “Thanks to Mr. Kaiba, I finished my schooling.”

“Wow.”

She did something to his leg that hurt and he flinched away from her. “Sorry. You did a number on it, didn’t you?”

Ryou smiled at her and squeezed Joey’s wrist. “He saved my life.”

They shut the ambulance doors and he felt them start to move. He knew Ryou had no idea how much it meant to him that he said that. But he was in too much pain to try and explain. Three moved about, doing whatever it was she needed to do then came back over to him, smiling down at him. “Don’t worry about your little girl. We’re all looking for her. All of us. All over the city. We’ll find her.’

“Thanks Three.”

“Try to rest.”

Joey felt strange as he drifted off to sleep in the moving ambulance. His little girl? She was, wasn’t she? He still felt like he was just watching them for Tea. Waiting for her to come back and get them. But that wasn’t going to happen. Ever. He hadn’t really come to grips with that just yet. How would he even start?


	18. 9/30 Un Yadirf

Noa sat on the bedside and stared at her. Tea told him a million times to leave but he still just sat there. “I’m fine. You should go help Marik.”

“The King of Clubs would be much better if his Ace was helping him,” he said softly, “You’ve had a fever for a month, Tea. I think it’s time to let your heart heal a little.”

“I can’t. Every time I sleep I hear Zahrah crying.”

“How do you know it’s Zahrah?”

Tea glowered up at him and had to stop herself from calling her ax to her and killing him. How could he ask something like that? “Because I'm her mom! I know what she sounds like!”

“That isn’t what I mean,” he sighed and turned away from her, “I mean, are you sure it’s her and not you?”

Tea shook her head in confusion. “What?”

“When we dream here, we see things we create, some see visions of the future, some see the past, some see worlds they’ve created to keep themselves safe. Are you sure that it’s Zahrah and not your guilt?”

Tea didn’t say anything, instead she wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest.

“Every night that I slept I relived everything I did as Masumi. I couldn’t seem to get away from it. I only started to change my dreams when I realized it was in the past and I have to keep moving forward.”

“What kind of mom leaves her babies?” she sobbed, “I couldn't do anything.”

Noa leaned forward and rest his hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t abandon them. You said so yourself, they’re with Joey. They’re safe. You’re the kind of mom that made sure they were safe no matter what. Life isn’t fair, and we have no say in when we move on to the next one. You have a life here,Tea; and whether your King and Queen know it or not, they need you.”

“My babies need me.”

“They do need you. They need you to help Alice succeed and end this curse on Wonderland so he can take care of them. You chose Joey to watch over them if anything happened, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then have some faith in Alice.” He leaned closer to her, squeezing her shoulder to make her up at him. “By the way, I know why you’re an Ace.”

Tea frowned, sniffling. “What?”

“I know why you’re an Ace.” He waited until she relaxed and loosened her grip on her knees to continue. “Ace’s are like Rooks for the White and Red castles. Have you met a Rook?”

“No.”

“Rooks are enormous beings made of stone. They are the guardians of the castle. Their duty is solely to protect the King, and their strength comes from their loyalty to the crown. When their faith and loyalty waiver, they start to crumble. But the cards have an Ace. Ace’s are the protectors of the Royals and the power of the cards. They do not crumble and they do not waiver, because their strength comes from their suit. They have more powerful than the royals, and are more humble than a Two, because without them the cards have no top and have no base.”

Tea listened to him, but she didn’t understand. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep calming breath, before narrowing her eyes. “Why am I being ordered around all the time if I’m more powerful than everyone else?”

Noa laughed. “The woes of the Cards.”

Tea started to snap at him about how rude that was, but he had a point. “I’m sure the Two’s say that too, huh?” She smiled, sniffling.

“They do. A lot. I should take you to the kitchen so you can hear it. I’m sure they’re in a heated discussion about it as we speak.” They both laughed, then he smiled at her.  “But more importantly Tea, you are the ground this castle is built and without you, it cannot grow.” 

“So you're telling me I need to get out of bed, with a fever, and run around doing whatever Marik barks at me?”

“I’m telling you, you did what you needed to do for your babies. You left them with someone who will love them and take care of them. It might not be you, like you wanted, but they will still grow. Now it’s time to help your castle grow. The only one who can do that is you.”

Tea took a deep breath and smiled. “Thanks Noa.”

He nodded and stood up from the bed. “It’s the least I can do. It’s my fault you and Malik are here in the first place.”

He left the room and Tea just stared after him. She’d stayed in this room for so long. Malik came to see her all the time, but she knew he’d missed her being with them. She’d only seen Marik maybe twice. Maybe he was angry with her. Well, there was no maybe, he was always angry about something. 

She stretched her legs out on the bed and looked down at her feet. At least she didn't feel like a beached whale anymore. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Noa was right. She had a life here. A life she loved and she could lose both, or hold on to what she did have and have a little faith in Joey and Ryou. And right now, she missed what she did have and she had all of her faith in them. 

Tea swung her legs over the side of the bed, when she saw someone in the doorway. Blinking up at Marik she couldn’t help but smile. He came to see her? “Master?”

Marik walked into the room with a very distasteful frown. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting up.”

“You have a fever.”

“I know… I just wanted to stretch a little.” He stood there, still frowning at her, so she stood up. “Are you busy?”

“Why?”

“I could use a hug.”

His frown deepened and he turned up his nose. “That’s something you should ask of Malik.” 

He turned around to leave the room and Tea lept at him. She ran around in front of him to stop him and hugged him anyway. What was he going to do? Order her to stop? She’d still get her hug. So she stood there holding on to him as tight as she could, burying her face in his chest. He stiffened, like she knew he would, but he didn’t stop her or say anything. Instead she felt his hands on her back. Yes, Noa was definitely right. Everything still hurt, but she couldn’t be in a better place to handle it. She was strong, thanks to Malik and Marik. She could do this.

“You’re fever is gone.”

“I said I needed a hug. You obviously cured me,” she teased and giggled when he grabbed her upper arms and pushed her back away from him.

He was still frowning, but she could see he wasn’t mad. Just flustered. And she lived for the face he made when he was flustered. “You should see if Malik needs anything from you. They just got back from patrolling the border.”

“So Malik needs a hug? You should come with me then, Master.”

He rolled his eyes at her and smirked. “I see you’re feeling better. I’m sure I can fix that.”

He walked around her and out of the room. She followed after him, but lost sight of him somewhere near the throne room. Apparently he was busy, and that made her smile. He’d stopped whatever he was doing to see her. So she made her way to their chambers and noticed a few of the cards whispering as she passed by. It wasn’t malicious, but happy that she was walking around. Had she scared everyone? When she got to their chamber doors, she pushed it open to see Red and Malik in a semi heated discussion. “I’m tired, Red. We’ll deal with it later.”

“Tired or not we still need to finish our duties.”

“Then you finish them. I’m going to bed.”

“If that is what my Queen wishes, but it is not my responsibility.” 

She spun on her heel and stomped to the door, almost knocking over Tea in the process. “Ace! You’re out of bed!”

“He he Yeah, and don’t worry Red. I’ll be down to help you soon.”

Red smiled at her and Tea realized she was tired too. Marik must be ordering everyone around a lot. She walked past her, not stomping anymore and Tea closed the door behind her. Malik stood there watching her, and she frowned when she moved closer to him. He looked even more tired than Red. “Taw’am roHi…”

He smiled at her and walked over to her to wrap his arms around her. “I’m so sorry, Tea.”

She squeezed him tighter and kissed his neck. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you and I’m sorry I couldn’t protect-”

“Don’t even say it.” Malik growled, and it quickly stopped her from saying the rest. “You’re here now. That’s all that I care about.”

“You’re going to bed?”

He moved back and sighed, “I don’t know. I’m tired, but Red does need help.”

“I told her I’d help her.” She smirked at him and leaned into his hand as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. ”You look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

Tea smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. “I missed you.”

“We missed you.”

She kissed him, breathing him in. Why did she lock herself in a different room before? Maybe she needed the silence for a while. She may still need it from time to time, but right now she needed Malik. She moved away from him, taking his hand in hers, and lead him back to their bedroom. He was tired and she knew just the thing to help him sleep. 


	19. 10/24 Un Yadnom

Ryou walked down the stone staircase. It didn’t bother him this time. He wasn’t afraid, but he wasn’t quite sure if it was because Akefia and Bakura’s heart was inside of him or if it was because the castle was his. The clang of metal swords rang up the stairs, making him smile. Tristan and Duke must be training with Three again. With Bakura busy, he finally got a chance to see them without his bristling at every move he made. Not that Ryou didn’t just love that, but it would be nice to relax around them.  Still no word about Zahrah, but they were looking. He could use a breather from literally everything.

“You must be faster than that, Tristan. I’d already have killed you by now.”

“I have armor. I don’t need to be fast. I just need to hit you once.”

She laughed at him. 

Duke laughed too. “You don’t have armor everywhere.”

As Ryou turned around the corner, he saw Three grin wickedly and attack Tristan; this time kicking him right between the legs and sending him to the ground. He rolled on the ground, groaning in pain; making Three laugh and Duke wince. “Oooooo man. That’s not fair.”

“All is fair in love and war,” she snickered. “Get up Knight or I’ll kill you for real.”

“Easy for a woman to say,” Tristan groaned pushing himself up. “That fucking hurts!”

“That is the point. Men are such babies.”

Duke pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on. “Who’s going to be going around kicking you like that. Guys don’t do that.”

“You’re going to be fighting Roses, and trust me when I say that’s the first thing they go for.”

“Maybe with their teeth,” Ryou giggled, walking into the room.

Three bowed to him and grinned. “Absolutely correct my Queen. How are your powers coming along?”

Ryou lifted his shoulders and smiled at her. “I have no idea. They just do what they do.”

“We’re going to need more than that when the time comes. Would you like to practice?”

Ryou wrung his hands together. He probably should, but using his powers hurt. “I-I don’t know.”

“We saw you wipe out that army. If you can do that, we have nothing to worry about.”

Three tisked and kicked Tristan in the side, knocking him back on the ground. “We’ll be fighting Queens and Jabberwockies. Mere luck isn’t good enough.”

“You’re right,” Ryou said, digging his nails into the palms of his hands to make them bleed like he did when he was protecting Joey. “Let’s give it a try.”

“Get up Knight. It will take all of us.”

Tristan got up from the ground and readied his sword. Duke did the same. Akefia hummed in the back of his mind, like he was pleased with the idea. Then Ryou felt his powers forming the blood into strange weapons. They looked like axes but they weren’t quite that. Instead the blades elongated to cover most of his forearms while he held a straight handle in the middle. He had no idea how to use these, but Akefia did. He whispered to him how as Ryou moved forward towards them. 

Duke ran up to him first and swung his sword at him. The metal hit his blood blade edge that he hadn’t even realized he lifted. He thought he’d feel the force Duke put into his swing in his arm, but he didn’t. How was that possible? Then he did what Akefia wanted him to and slashed at him with the other ax in his hand, hitting him in his armored chest and sending him flying into the wall. Akefia practically purred in the back of his mind and Ryou felt a little more confident. 

Tristan whistled and dropped his sword a little bit. “Are you sure the three of us are a good match?”

“No, but it will keep him on his toes.” Three giggled and rushed towards him. 

She had much more skill and anticipation of how he’d move than Duke did. She gave him a run for his money. He panted trying to deflect her. He didn’t have armor on like Tristan and Duke. His eye stung and burned, but it wasn’t because Akefia was worried or wanted out. Ryou could feel his adrenaline and pleasure from this, and he loved the sting. 

Tristan joined in and once Duke got up he did too. Ryou was so proud of himself, holding his own against them. It helped that Akefia was giving him warnings of where they were. Tristan almost go him once and if it weren’t for Akefia, he would have. After awhile, he noticed Duke and Three were getting tired. He thought they were almost done when Tristan managed to trip him. His back hit the ground hard and knocked the wind out of him. Tristan swing down at him and he panicked. Instead of using the blades to block him, he put up a barrier. 

Desperately trying to catch his breath, and overwhelmed by panic, the barrier grew. Tristan and Three shouted something at him, and so did Akefia, but he was scared to death, remembering the butterfly tearing into the barrier. Then he blacked out.

 

\----

 

He woke up on the ground, but he wasn’t in the castles training area anymore. He was in the throne room. He saw Bakura walk by him, irate and shouting, “Did I EVER order this? Did I ever even hint at the idea that you needed to do this?”

“No sire,” Three mumbled.

“And three against one? Are you fucking serious?”

Ryou turned to see Duke and Tristan standing over to the side while Three stood in front of the throne with her head down. Both Knights looked furious, probably because Bakura was yelling at Three. He didn’t like that either. 

“Blood magic isn’t something you practice. It’s something you feel. It’s a sacrifice not a tool!”

“Then why did you send him out to destroy the army if you thought-”

“Because there were thousands filled with blood for him to use! Already bleeding, ready to be destroyed! Don’t you _ ever  _ undermine me like that again. He’s not yours to risk!”

Akefia purred again in the back of his mind, but Ryou didn’t quite think this was the time for that. “I’m fine Bakura.”

He turned to look at him, his anger switching from her to him. “And you! What the hell were you thinking?”

“I was thinking,” Ryou spat, standing up from the ground, “that I have no idea what I’m doing and I need to! She didn’t take any risk, I did.”

Bakura stomped over to him and started to shout again when Akefia spoke,  _ “ _ _ Tell him he needs to stop worrying.” _

“Easier said than done.”

Bakura snarled, “What?!”

“Akefia says to stop worrying.”

“He has no right to say shit! He rushed off to die! I’m not allowing you to do the same. I’m the King of Hearts, not you, and not that bastard. You do what I tell you to!”

Now Ryou understood why Akefia was so giddy about his reaction. “Bakura, I’m not rushing off to do anything. I’m trying to learn how to protect you.”

“I don’t need anything from _you_!”

Ryou grit his teeth together. “Three, you and the knights are dismissed.”

Three didn’t move at first, and Bakura turned to him with a vengeful glare. “Are you trying to piss me off?”

“Three. I told you to leave,” Ryou said again, glaring right back at Bakura.

Three hesitantly bowed and turned to walk away gesturing for the Knights to follow her. Tristan hesitated, but eventually they all left and Bakura waited until the door shut before he took a step towards him. Everything about his body language screamed fury and malicious intent, but Ryou held his ground. He wasn’t afraid of him anymore and he wasn’t about to start that all over again.

“You are not the King of Hearts. What you just did is treason.”

“Then kill me.”

He held his hand out and a chain dripped from it, a sharp dagger at the end. “Fine.”  

Ryou held his ground, but he wasn’t really sure what to do. 

_ “So he wants to play like that, huh? Don’t worry babe. I got this.” _

Ryou dug his nails into his palms and clenched his fists, listening to Akeifa tell him exactly what to do if… no,  _ when _ he swung it at him. Bakura stood there for a moment and Ryou saw the fury and something else in his black eyes storming. Then he moved, he did exactly what Akefia said he would, swinging the blade out at him so that it would slice his neck open. He lifted up the ax in his hand, locking the blade handle in it, then moved it to wrap around the chain, then he used his other ax to wrap around the chain as well, before yanking on it as hard as he could. Bakura stared at him with a look of complete astonishment as Ryou pulled him against his chest with the blade ends pointed at Bakura’s throat. 

“Those aren’t yours,” Bakura growled.

“I’m borrowing them.”

“So Akefia taught you that little trick? Did he also tell you that you’re locked in those chains so I have the upper hand?”

“He did, but unfortunately for you,  _ sire _ , these blades aren’t real. As soon as I let them go I have your weapon and I’ll have it at  _ your _ throat. Then I’ll be King and you can stop terrorizing everyone.” 

“Then do it.”

Bakura didn’t say anything else and the emotions in his eyes were starting to hurt for Ryou to look at. He shook his head. “You know that's the last thing I want. I’m not trying to take anything from you Bakura. I just want to protect you.”

“What’s coming-” he grinned, but it didn’t reach his eyes- “you can’t protect me from, pet.”

“I can still try.” Ryou felt his eyes sting with tears, but he glared at Bakura anyway. “And no matter what you do, I’m going to try.”

He let the blood fall to the ground, covering his arms and the front of his clothes. The dagger and chain fell to the ground too. Bakura didn’t move to pick it up. Instead he kept staring at Ryou, then reached up to lift his chin. “You should have let me kill you. You’d be safer with Akefia.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Ryou watched him lean forward and closed his eyes when he kissed him. He reached up and put his hands on Bakura’s chest, gripping his clothes to keep him there. He thought Bakura would wrap his arms around him, but that’s not what he did. The next thing the knew, Bakura had swept him up into his arms and started walking out of the throne room. Ryou gasped, and held onto Bakura’s neck. “Where are we going?”

“You’re covered in blood, pet. It will scare the Cards.”

_ “ _ _ Well that’s a line if I ever heard one.” _

Ryou giggled and rest his head on Bakura’s. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Akefia’s being a smartass.”

“Heh, seems you have a type.”

Ryou laughed and held on as Bakura brought him to their chambers.


	20. 10/31 Monday

Ryou was having a field day carving pumpkins with Akefia. He missed the little kids that came buy in bright or scary costumes but they didn’t do that in Domino City. He still got to carve pumpkins and watch horror movies though, and he was holding on to that for dear life. Akefia didn’t understand why, but he thought the idea was fun maybe even a little reminiscent of home, Ryou supposed. So that's what they did while Joey was upstairs with Taj. They waited to watch movies until Taj was asleep so Joey could come too. He was chomping at the bit waiting for that little man to go to sleep. He was getting so big! 

They still hadn’t found Zahrah and that weighed on Joey, even more than it did him. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice while he held Taj. Three was right. Everyone in the city was looking for her. Wonderland was everywhere. People on the street started recognizing Joey from their dreams in Wonderland. They'd stop them both and tell them they were looking for her and not to worry. It was heartwarming and terrifying all at the same time. He prayed that wherever she was, she was safe and cared for until they could have her back.

“Nice, babe! Do you want me to put it outside?”

“That would be great. I’ll go check on Joey and Taj then hopefully we can start our movie marathon!” 

Akefia laughed at him and picked up the pumpkin he’d finished carving a Cheshire Cat into. “Hurry up.”

Ryou kissed him before dashing out of the kitchen to go upstairs and check on Joey. He made it to the top of the stairs before he heard Joey singing softly to Taj. He smiled and made his way down the hall to Taj’s room. He pushed the door open and watched Joey rock Taj in the glider beside the crib. Joey smiled down at him and Taj cooed at his song.

“ Until the Twelfth of Never, I'll still be loving you

Hold me close, never let me go

Hold me close, melt my heart like April snow”

Taj cooed and then sneezed, making Joey laugh. “Yeah, I know right? My singin’s terrible. Seto sings it much better. You’ll like it more when he gets back.” Joey leaned back in the glider and kissed Taj on the head. “We’ll have to sing it twice as much when we find your sister too huh? Can’t have her missin’ out on my terrible singin’.”

Taj cooed again, squirming in his arms. 

“You’re a ‘lil night owl.”

“Still not sleeping huh?” Ryou hummed, walking into the room.

“Not even kinda.”

If only Tea could see him with Taj. He just knew she’d be happy. Even if it was bittersweet. He couldn’t imagine how Joey was feeling about everything. He walked over to him and took Taj from him, kissing the little bundle all over his face. Taj huffed and squirmed more. “I’m going to keep kissing you. Don’t make that face at me.” He started walking out of the room, kissing him more making him whine. “Come on Joey. We’ll start watching Hocus Pocus till he goes to sleep.”

“We’ll all be dead before he goes ta sleep.”

Ryou just laughed. That was probably true. Joey followed after him to the stairs. “Did ya hear anythin’ from Four?”

“He’s still looking. Everyone's looking Joey. We just have to be patient and have faith that someone will see her.”

“It’s been over a month, almost two…”

Ryou stopped and looked over his shoulder. “I know. Until then, we just need to keep looking and not give up.”

Joey nodded, his bangs covering his eyes as he stared down at the stairs. 

“Let’s watch Hocus Pocus, Taj. I know you’ll love it! I’ll make you a horror movie fan if it kills me,” Ryou giggled, walking down the stairs. 

Akefia walked in from the front door and met them at the stairs. Ryou just ignored him though, snuggling into Taj and singing the song from Hocus Pocus while he went to turn it on. 


	21. 11/27 Un Yadnus

Mokuba smiled at Serenity, fast asleep amongst gold and jewels. Since Mai kept taking them out everywhere, they’d collected quite the hoard and it was heaven sent after sleeping on diamonds for over a month. Serenity stirred and moaned, slowly opening her eyes. When she saw him, she smiled and rolled onto her back to stretch. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I was.”

She pouted and then rolled back onto her side. “Did I not do a good enough job wearing you out?”

He laughed, squeezing the taut flesh of her bare hip. “I don’t think I need to be in a coma every time.”

“Whoever told you that is an idiot.” She buried her fingers in his hair and snuggled closer to him while he laughed. “Kissy will be back soon huh?”

“Yeah.”

“We should probably get clothes on then.”

Mokuba snuck his arm under her waist and rolled her on top of him. She giggled and shook her head at him. He just wanted to feel her a little longer; even though he knew she was right. They should get dressed. The last time he chose not to do that, he had both Serenity and Kisara in tears, screaming, and literally trying to kill each other, then ultimately, him for several hours. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the world war fight of the century resulted in neither of them talking to him for 3 days straight. That happened once, and he vowed never to let it happen again. It was that bad.

Serenity was jealous. He knew that. She was worried that he’d pick Kisara and forget about her. Even now, he suspected she still held onto that jealousy, but he’d like to think he was helping her with that. That being said, Kisara wasn’t jealous at all. Even when they fought for hours and didn’t talk, it wasn’t because Kisara was jealous. Had this happened in the other world, he didn’t think it would have caused more than a long talk, but because they were in Wonderland, something else was at work that he hadn’t even considered; their damn dragon instincts. It made each of them irrationally possessive. Serenity, animalisticly so because of the jealousy added on top of it. He hated them fighting, the dragon part of him hated them fighting _ like that _ . So he ended up getting involved and directed their anger at him instead of each other. Which was great for the dragon part of him, but HE hated it.

Mokuba remembered feeling the dragon possessiveness when they met up with Tristan and Duke, but he didn’t get a chance to really see and feel it in action until that fight. If that happened when Tristan was there, Mokuba would have eaten him and then asked questions about it later. He used to think the bickering he did with Seto was fighting. He had no idea. Having dragon instincts made things significantly harder for all of them to get along within the confines of the castle on a good day, but this was something different. This was scary. 

For the longest time he wasn’t sure how to fix that problem either. It’s not like they had separate rooms or could leave when they pleased. After a few weeks of testing different things out, they’d set up a system to keep that from ever happening again. He got to be with them while one of them was out, and when they came back they had to at least be decent. It worked; even if it didn't make any sense. After all, they knew what had happened, but as long as they didn’t see it, it didn't bother them. Apparently knowing and seeing are two different things as far as dragons are concerned. 

As complicated as it was, he enjoyed the challenge. Seeing Serenity and Kisara happily talking to each other while laying beside him, made everything worth it. It gave him a damn near euphoric feeling that he couldn't believe was real. He wanted them to be happy; needed them to be happy. So if following a weird rule, checking in with them, and making sure their needs were met, kept them in good spirits, he was more than willing to do so. He loved them. He’d do anything for them.

Aside from that fight, being captured wasn’t so bad, but the gold and flying through Wonderland made him miss their lair by the ocean. It made him miss hunting for Cards through the Kingdom of Hearts with Serenity. It made him see all the places in Wonderland he couldn’t go to. He missed his freedom. A curious thing to miss, since he never really had it. He was never free to do anything like this when he was in the other world. And when he arrived in Wonderland, Serenity tried to keep him safe from him doing exactly what he did anyway. Yet here he was, dreaming of traveling through Wonderland with Serenity and Kisara. Serenity would guide them and Kisara would ecstatically touch and see and try to experience everything at once. If he felt that way, not knowing what he was even missing, Serenity had to be going crazy. 

She was not meant for a cage.

He ran his hands over her curves, grinning up at her. She was so beautiful. “Five more minutes.”

She snickered, “I guess that’s okay.” Leaning down to kiss him, she arched her body into him. He growled, digging his claws into her hips; and Serenity shivered from the vibrations in his chest. Then she pushed up off of him, breaking the kiss and effectively ending the 5 minutes she agreed to. “Yep. You’re going to get us both into trouble,” she said, crawling backwards off of him.

He sat up with a devilish grin and pouted. “You said 5 more minutes.”

“Five more minutes of cuddling was what I agreed to,” She giggled, and he watched her slide down the pile of gold to get her clothes. “That growl was an easy 30 minutes of not cuddling. I’m saving you from yourself.”

“Ah huh…” He watched her pull her clothes on from his comfortable spot on the gold, then grumbled, realizing he had to get up too. “Hey Beautiful? What day is it?”

“Um,” Serenity looked up at the wall they’d marked days on. Tallies and deep lines to show the months. “The 25th of November.”

Mokuba climbed down off the gold as well, grabbing his clothes. He got them on and fastened when he looked up at their makeshift calendar. “We’ve been here for 7 months?”

“Give or take, yeah,” Serenity said, glaring at the etched tally marks. “When’s Carroll going to attack the castle? Maybe we should try to break out.”

“That would be unwise, hun,” Mai said, walking into the room with Kisara and Ishizu.

He glared at her but didn’t say anything. Kisara walked over to him, looking worried. Had something happened? Ishizu stepped forward and took a deep breath. “It’s time.”

“Carroll wants the castle destroyed. It’s your lucky day.” Mai grinned. “We leave to attack the castle tomorrow. Soon, you’ll all be free.”

Mokuba scoffed, “You know as well as we do that won’t happen, Mai.”

She tilted her head to the side and for a moment there, Mokuba saw something in her eyes that made him feel otherwise. “Just be ready.”

She turned to leave and Ishizu followed after her. Serenity waited until they were gone before she walked over to Kisara and put her hand on her shoulder. “What happened?”

“Carroll thinks Joey’s stalling. He also said something about having what he needed. I don’t understand what’s going on but…” she chewed her lip and then looked up at Mokuba. “I’m really worried about Joey.”

“Don’t worry Kisara. Once we are out of here, things will be different.”

“You sound so confident.”

“I’m confident I know why Joey’s stalling.”

“What do you mean?” Serenity murmured.

“He’s looking for Seto.”

“You think he found him?”

“Yeah, and if he did, attacking the castle is the best move for both of them.”

“So you want us to attack the castle?” Kisara breathed, “But what about-”

Mokuba kissed her and smiled. “Let’s get something to eat. I know you’re hungry.”

She smiled and nodded. Serenity beamed at the idea, making Kisara laugh at her. “You’re just as bad as Joey.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Runs in the family.”


	22. 11/28 Un Yadnom

The army was massive; walking together like a large wave. Diamonds, Spades and Clubs, all marched to destroy the Castle of Hearts. Even they were part of this misguided army, and Mokuba wondered if the thousands who marched were manipulated into fighting as well. Kisara made her trepidation known in how she moved. She stayed behind him, refusing to make eye contact with him or be much part of this at all. Serenity, on the other hand, had spoken with him at great length their plan and what they would and wouldn’t do. He’d rather Kisara not be part of this anyway. After all she went through, she needed a break. He fought with Serenity before and he was actually excited to do it again… against friends or not.

Mai sat on his back, with the chains holding the three of them wrapped around her diamond guarded wrist. Her diamond battle armor was impressive. Kisara loved it. It mimicked their dragon scales in shape, but glimmered in the sunlight. She was heavy with it on. Why she didn’t pester Kisara, who’d love to be closer to the armor, he didn’t know. To add to his bad mood, they stopped at the White Castle. This was the one place in Wonderland he didn’t want to be. He didn’t want to know if the rumors were true. He didn’t want to know if Juria betrayed their friends, betrayed Seto, betrayed him. He didn’t want to see her. 

Mai yanked on the chain, sending all three of them landing roughly on the top of the White castle. He turned his head and blew smoke at her. He laughed when she coughed, until he heard someone talking to him. “Mokuba? Is that really you?”

Juria walked out onto the castle roof in a large white ballgown. On her bodice was black spade, but it looked like it was bleeding. Red dripped down the front of the dress, and if he didn’t know any better, it looked like she was trying to hide it. He glared at her and blew smoke at her too. Mai yanked on the chain and it dug into his scales again. He growled, just like he always did, but Juria did something he wasn’t expecting.

She ran up to the chain and yanked back on it to give him slack, sending Mai tripping forward. “I don’t give a damn what Carroll told you, Mai. If you hurt him like that again, you’ll be dealing with me.”

Serenity walked around him at that point. He was too shocked to do much of anything. “Thank you, White Queen.”

Mai shifted her weight, but surprisingly didn’t say anything more to her. Instead she gestured toward Serenity and Kisara. “Come on ladies.”

Mokuba didn’t like this. He didn’t want them out of his sight and he didn’t want to have to talk to her, but now Juria had the chain around his neck wrapped around her hand. He thought about just pulling her and seeing what would happen, but he still couldn’t risk Kisara and Serenity. So he scowled and growled at her. 

She smiled, so sad and so sweet it hurt to look at. “I missed you, little brother. You were so small when I last saw your face. Do you look like dad too?”

He tried to keep up the growling, scowling stuff, but now he was just plain confused. So he nodded and narrowed his eyes at her. He didn’t move away when she put her hand on his nose or leaned in close to him. He was genuinely just curious. What was she doing?

“Have you spoken with Alice?”

He shook his head.

“Do you know if he’s found Seto?”

Mokuba didn’t move. What should he say? So he shook his head after hesitating.

She smiled and her shoulders relaxed. “Good. He’ll be here soon then.” She brought her fingers to her face, chewing on her nails for a moment before looking up at him, “You can’t be a part of this after the castle falls. Do you know how to get free?”

He shook his head.

“Do you know what cuts Diamonds, Mokuba?”

He shook his head, more dramatically this time.

She grinned madly, “Itself.”

He just looked at her, unsure what to say. It sounded right, but how was that going to help him? 

She leaned forward and kissed his nose. “Good luck in battle, brother.”

She turned, walking away as elegantly as she’d arrived. Maybe he was wrong about her. What if she was just like the rest of them? He huffed at her, and she stopped to turn around. Now he saw how tired she looked. Still graceful and proud, but she reminded him of Seto when he worked too late and for too long just before he started dating Joey. He debated on saying anything, or just letting it go, but he had to know. “Why?”

She smiled, still tired, and put her hands over her heart. “My heart needs me. I understand why you are here, protecting the hearts on your sleeves. Just as I must protect mine.”

He did understand. 

She lead him to the edge of the castle, overlooking the army. It moved again, flowing like the ocean at the cliff below their lair. It was time. She climbed onto his back and held on to the diamond chain, giving him a lot more slack than Mai ever did. He made sure she was settled before he flew up into the air, ready to destroy the last castle loyal to Alice. 

 

\-----

 

Joey watched the army advance from a tree top beside Yuugi. “Time ta go ta war huh?”

“Yep… I’m not ready for this.”

“Me neither…”

Yuugi put his hand on Joey’s shoulder and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He barely saw Atem and Yami before they were covered in the smoke again. Then he saw a green courtyard with familiar dead bodies stuck in the ground. “Why here?”

“It’s the most memorable place in the castle. Sorry about that.” Yuugi smiled sheepishly and started to walk towards the castle, when Bakura and Ryou met him at the doorway. “Oh!”

“Ready to earn your title, Alice?” Bakura sneered, “Or are you here for another game of croquet?”

“The army is on it’s way,” Atem said, “You need to be ready.”

Bakura waved him off and walked further into the courtyard. “Well if you won’t play a game Alice, how about you, Yami?”

Yami grinned and walked with Bakura over to the mallets. Ryou shook his head at them and smiled at Joey. “It’s really happening, huh?”

“The army is massive, Ryou,” Joey said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and eyeing Bakura and Yami, “I dunno how we’re gonna keep up.” 

Yuugi’s tail flicked back and forth. “We have to try.”

Ryou nodded and smiled. “No matter what, we have to try.”

“We have till tomorrow. We should probably get some rest,” Atem said, slipping his arm around Yuugi’s waist.

Ryou lit up. “Oh yes! That’s a great idea. Four!”

He turned around and Four rushed out into the courtyard. But he wasn’t a four, instead he was a White Rabbit. “Way ta go Four! White Rabbit huh?” Joey snickered.

Four looked flushed, but Joey had the distinct impression it wasn’t because he ran out to the courtyard. He kept his head ducked and his ears twitched nervously. Just like Joey suspected, Three walked into the courtyard shortly after him. “Alice! It’s great to see you at the castle…“ Then her smile fell. “The army is approaching, isn't it?”

“Yes, so our guests need rest,” Ryou said, gesturing to Four, “Can you take them to their rooms?”

“Of course my queen.” He smiled and bowed.

Joey watched Four lead them into the castle, catching up with Yuugi as they went. Three stared after them then turned back, forcing a smile. “It is good to see you, Alice.”

“Heh, Carroll hasn’t caught me yet. Thanks ta Yuug’.” 

“And you have to stay by Yuugi during the battle too Joey. If the castle falls,” Ryou stopped himself, pursing his lips, “It’s just safer.”

“Have some faith in us, Ryou. We got this.”

Ryou frowned and looked out at the courtyard where Bakura played the morbid game of croquet with Yami. Both of them seemed to be having a good time. He smiled softly and hummed. “I hope you’re right Joey. I don’t want to lose this.”


	23. 11/29 Un Yadseut

Joey stepped out of the castle gates, watching the massive army advancing towards the castle. Bakura had an army of Heart Cards surrounding the castle to defend it, but it was clear they’d need a lot of help. Bakura stood further down the steps watching the army with narrowed eyes. When Joey met him at the base of the stairs, he spoke, “You’re only job is to make sure no one gets to Ryou. He’ll take care of the rest.”

“There’s more than Cards out there, Bakura. That’s a big request.”

“If it becomes too big of a challenge for you, Alice, bring him back here.” 

Joey glared at the condescending tone in his voice, but it wasn’t a bad plan. “What happens if the castle falls?”

“When, Alice. When.”

“So this is all for nothin’?”

Bakura finally turned to face him, staring down his nose at him, but he wasn’t being condescending as much as a matter of fact. “This is all for you.”

“I don’t want this.”

“You want your Hatter back right?”

Joey didn’t say anything. He knew damn well he did.

“Then we have to stall, and stalling is more fun when blood is involved.”

Yuugi, Atem and Yami met them at the base of the stairs, followed by Three and Ryou. Four stood at the top of the stairs wringing his hands together. Three turned back and smiled up at him. “Relax my love. Everything will be okay.”

Yuugi rolled his shoulders and his tail swished behind him. “Ready to go Joey?”

“Ready as I’m gonna be.”

“This should be a piece of cake, Kitten,” Yami said, “We’ve done this once or twice.”

“Once for me, twice for you.” Yuugi giggled, “And never with three Jabberwockies on the other side.”

Tristan and Duke came down the stairs at that point in full armor. With everyone there it was time to go to the front of the army. Ryou kissed Bakura before walking towards the army. They followed him, Joey right behind him. It was impressive to see Ryou so determined to do this. He walked up to the army and it parted, bowing to him as he passed. About halfway through the army, Joey saw Ryou clench his fists and they dripped red. Then two strange looking axs appeared in his hands and he held them to his sides, walking to the front of the army. Maybe Bakura was right. He could handle himself.

Once past the front of the army, he continued walking until the Jabberwockies flew over. They landed in the space between both armies and Mai jumped off of the white one’s back. She had some kind of chain in her hand but Joey was more interested in who jumped off of Mokuba’s back. “Juria.”

Yami and Atem stiffened. “Well that’s great,” Atem muttered, “He really wants this castle destroyed.”

Yami sighed, “With any luck, she’s just here to be intimidating.”

“We ain’t got that kinda luck,” Joey mumbled.

Ryou didn’t seem deterred, or he was quietly contemplating something. They didn’t move and Joey shifted the sword in his hand. Was Ryou waiting for them to move? Then Mai lifted a diamond sword and the army poured over the ground towards them. 

Ryou still didn’t move. “Could you tell me another story?” he murmured.

Joey looked at Yuugi, who shrugged his shoulders.

“That one is perfect. I could use a good laugh after today I’m sure,” Ryou said and tilted his head back.

Out of nowhere, cards began to fall and red liquid poured from the patches of soldiers, lifting into the air like blades cutting down more and growing with each of the dead. Joey stared wide eyed at the army being cut apart but he didn’t have much time to aw over it. Mai jumped onto Mokuba’s back and yanked on the chains sending the Jabberwockies into the air. 

“Be ready,” Yami shouted.

Even with the patches of soldiers gone, many still advanced. Now Ryou moved forward and so did the army of Hearts as if he’d given them some kind of signal. Atem drew an arrow and shot it up at Mai. It hit, taking off a small chunk of her armor, but otherwise doing nothing. “I dunno if ya can see it or not, Atem, but ya should aim at those chains.”

“Chains?”

“Yeah. On the dragons.”

Atem squinted up at them and sighed, “I can try.”

“I can help!” Yuugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist. They both disappeared in a puff of black smoke. 

“That leaves us,” Tristan said, and both him and Duke cracked their necks in unison before rushing forward right behind Ryou.

Ryou stopped walking and started running at that point, sending them all after him. He could see them now. Each and every soldier, each Rose, each Club, Diamond and Spade. He could see their faces and hear them yelling. This was so much more real now. The army’s collided, and the sound of metal hitting metal was all he could hear besides screams. 

He did his best keeping up with Ryou, trying not to get diced up by the blades of blood surrounding him. Duke and Tristan stood back to back slashing into the army around them. A Diamond Card lept at Joey, and he had to quickly block him with his sword before kicking him over. Then he stabbed him through the chest. The blood swirled around his blade joining the rest surrounding Ryou. 

Joey looked up wondering where the Jabberwockies were and why they weren’t attacking them, when he saw what Atem and Yuugi were doing. Little black smoke clouds appeared and disappeared, releasing arrows with each puff at Mai and the chain. Mai tried to make the dragons get them, but with Yuugi never really being anywhere at any given time, that was impossible. It had to make aiming almost impossible too though, so the best thing Joey could do was make sure nothing changed on the ground that they’d need them. 

He cut through soldiers and Roses until Ryou stopped advancing. Then he focused on keeping everyone away, just like Bakura had told him to. That kept up for a while and Joey was starting to feel the adrenaline wearing off just enough to feel how sore he was. Then something cut through the air like a saw, headed straight for Ryou. “Shit!”

He ran up to stop it but a Club got in his way, knocking him over. Ryou turned to see it but couldn’t do much to stop it. Then Yami slid through the dirt and slashed at it, sending it back where it had come from. “Juria’s in battle. Keep your eyes open.”

Sure enough, Juria walked through the corpses of fallen soldiers with the strange mirror blade in her hand. She threw it again, but Yami was ready for her this time and sent it back. Unfortunately so was she. She jumped up, disappearing into the blade. It swirled like a boomerang through the air, lopping off heads of friend and foe as it went through the army headed for Ryou again. Then she dropped from it, slipping her hand around the blade and redirecting it towards Yami. It was pretty clear after a few minutes that Yami was having a hard time keeping up with her. 

She swung it at him, again and again, sending him away from Ryou and keeping him on a permanent defensive. Now he had to make a decision, leave Ryou to protect himself and help Yami, or have Yuugi and Atem abandon distracting the dragons to help him. Either way sounded like a terrible plan. He needed another plan. 

Ryou saw what was happening though and lifted his arm towards them, sending a blade of blood at her. She turned to see it and threw the blade back, she then ran and jumped into it, sending it flying further down the army. Joey knew she’d be back though. Yami tried to catch his breath, staring after the shimmer of the blade in the distance. “Thank you, my Queen.”

Ryou smiled and then sent the blood closer towards the castle. None of it was surrounding him anymore, and with that realization, the soldiers started to come for him. “Why’d ya do that?” Joey called, guarding his side from a couple cards. “Ya were safe before.”

“I’m not what needs to be safe Joey,” he said, before uppercutting a Diamond in the throat, sending the ax blades straight through her skull. “I’m not a Queen without a castle.”

“But we ain’t doin’ half bad.”

Ryou lifted his head and turned to smile at Joey. “We really aren’t are we?”

“A touch of humility would do the lot of you some good,” Three shouted, several feet from them, beside Duke.

“Humility? You don’t get chicks with humility. You get them with these.” He lifted his arms up to do a muscle pose and a card soldier slashed at his back.

Three rushed forward and stabbed the card with her spear. Then she stood up and walked away shaking her head. “You’re going to get me killed. I’ll be over here.”

“That was awesome!” Tristan shouted from the other side of them. “You can fight over here by me Three!”

Joey snickered at them, still beside Ryou helping him add to the barrier of blood he was preparing for. He supposed they’d need a lot to cover the whole castle and for whatever duration they needed to. But he thought if they kept going at this rate, they’d win. 

And just as he thought that, everything changed. A blast of dragon fire scorched the earth just inches from them and Ryou had to put up a barrier of blood to protect all of them. When the barrier disappeared, Joey realized there weren’t any soldiers standing near them to get to anymore. 

“She figured it out,” Ryou gasped, looking up into the air. 

Joey looked up too, and saw the smoke clouds and arrows were gone and the dragons were burning everything, on both sides. “What the hell are they doing? That’s their own army.”

Yami ran over to them and grabbed Ryou’s shoulder. “Please tell me you have enough.”

Ryou shook his head and looked back up. “I… I don’t know. Not if I have to keep protecting us.”

“Where’s Yuug’?”

“I’m here,” Yuugi said from behind him with Atem leaning on him. 

Yami immediately went over to Atem. “What happened?”

“Juria.”

“Yes?”

Joey turned and saw Juria standing in the smoke not far from them. “Yuug’. Get everyone outta here.”

He held on to his blade as tight as he could and walked up to her. Yami took the brunt of this last time, he saw how much this was going to suck. Yami came up beside him and looked over at him. He smiled and then grinned at Juria. “Well. What are you waiting for? Afraid Alice will best you?”

“No one has yet, why start now?” She smiled, but it looked pained and tired. “Maybe he will finally give me a good challenge.”

Joey grit his teeth together and raised his sword with both hands on the handle. He was ready. Then Serenity flew over them, setting the ground between them on fire. The smoke and ash made it impossible to see Juria and he wondered if she’d left. But out of the ash her blade flew straight towards them. Just like he’d seen Yami do, he swung at it, sending it back into the smoke. It came right back, and this time Juria dropped from it just on the other side. She grabbed hold of it and spun around slashing at him. Just like she’d done to Yami.

So he stayed on the defensive, just like Yami had to, but it was wearing him out. Each swing was powerful and actually sent him sliding in the grass, dirt and ash. He had to think of something else, even with Yami there to help, this was going to wear them both out. That was probably her goal. So when she swung at him again, he pulled his sword back a little more and put more power into it. When their blades hit, it sent her flying back. She wasn’t ready for that, or expecting it, and the blade flew back behind her and lodged into the ground, taking her to the ground with it. 

She looked up at him with a bright smile, honestly impressed. “It’s time to leave Alice. Let the castle fall.”

Yami stood beside him, breathing heavily and lowered his sword. “We have a chance, Juria. We can’t abandon them.”

“Some things you can’t stop, Yami. Let it fall.” Then she stood and pulled the blade out of the ground.

Joey readied his sword again, thinking she would attack them. But she threw it and ran after it, jumping into it. It disappeared into the smoke, but Joey couldn’t relax. “What do we do?”

He turned to look at the castle but it was gone inside of a barrier of blood. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Time to go. Bakura won’t let us stay.”

He turned around to look at Yuugi and Atem, holding onto his stomach with white bandages over it. Atem sighed, “There’s nothing we can do. The dragons will destroy the barrier.”

“I got everyone out who will leave,” Yuugi added, taking a hold of Yami’s hand, “We need to go before one of the Jabberwockies find us.”

He didn’t like it. They were there to protect the castle and he felt like he’d failed again. “There’s gotta be somethin’ we can do.”

“I’m thinking…” Yami huffed and walked closer to the castle, the smoke cleared for a brief moment and they could clearly see all the Jabberwockies attacking the barrier. “We need to free them. That’s what we can do.”

“We can’t do that now.” 

“No, but we can after the castle falls.”

“They’re just gonna overrun it. It’ll be too late,” Joey insisted, sweeping his hair back.

Yuugi grabbed his shoulder again, and before he had a chance to argue, he was covered in black smoke.

 

\-----------

 

Ryou felt light headed but he refused to move. If he did, the barrier would fall. Bakura stood beside him with his arms crossed over his chest loosely, “Do you know where they are?”

Three stood down by the barrier. All that was left of the castle surrounded the front gates at the edge of the barrier to defend it. They readied themselves for it to fall. “Metropolina with the others. Alice is safe,” Three shouted over her shoulder up to them.

“J-Joey will be back.” 

“He may be Alice, but he’s not superhuman, Ryou,” Bakura whispered and stepped down to stand beside Three, “When the barrier falls, surrender.”

Three lower her spear and stared at him in shock, “Sire… You can’t be serious…”

Bakura cleared his throat and commanded loudly to all who was left of the castle, “When this barrier falls, we will surrender. If you don’t like those orders then leave or fight and die I don’t give a fuck what you do.” Then he turned to stare at Three.

The fear of losing and being killed or captured made Ryou’s hands shake but Bakura’s determined glare at Three gave him a sliver of hope. What did he have planned? Suddenly the ground shook and the barrier splintered. So he let the blood blades add to the barrier to cover the cracks. He started to tremble, remembering the butterfly attacking his barrier with Joey. 

Bakura turned his glare to him. “Don’t do that.”

“I told you, I’m going to try.” 

When the barrier broke, Ryou’s vision blurred, but not before he got a good look at what was behind it. An army of Roses and Clubs, with Tea at the front. So Carroll finally used them for something. Something Ryou couldn’t save them from. Roses don’t bleed red blood like everyone else in Wonderland and Carroll must have known that. Téa stood just on the other side of the fallen barrier with her axe poised from striking it down. Carroll stood just behind her, ordering the army to advance. 

Ryou fell to his knees and tried to keep conscious but eventually he lost the fight. Succumbing to sleep, he fell to the ground.

\-----

 

Mokuba flew with Serenity and Kisara toward the castle of Diamonds. Mai hadn’t said anything since the castle fell, and he wondered what exactly was going to happen now. When the castle was in sight, she leaned down so he could hear her better. “Your King and Queen will be executed tomorrow at sunrise. Per our deal, you are to disappear.”

“Heh.”

Flying over the clearing that he’d found Kisara in, he saw something shimmer in the trees. Next thing he knew an arrow flew towards them. Mai yanked on the chain sending him up and the arrow just missed them. Then he saw Joey, Yuugi and the Hunters run out into the clearing. 

“Well well. If they want a fight, let’s give them one.” She tugged on the chains making him fly down closer.

She pulled tight on his, chain again, indicating he needed to attack them. He hesitated. They did their job. Did he really need to follow her orders anymore? She was going to kill them anyway, or lock them away again. Now was a chance to be free. So he pulled at her, exposing his neck. He looked up at her, and the fury in her eyes made him grin. He saw a shimmer again, but this time it hit Mai’s hand, clinking against the chain. A piece of it broke off. 

Now was his chance.

He closed his wings, flipping his body to the side and sending her tumbling down off of him. Then he opened his wings again and flew up as fast as he could. The chain pulled taut, wrapped around her diamond blade gauntlet. As soon as it felt the weight of her, it broke. All three of them broke. The only thing that can cut diamonds is itself. He stared at her, falling to the ground and didn’t feel at all guilty that she was going to die. 

Kisara on the other hand, did,and she swooped down to try and catch her, but she wouldn’t make it. So he hovered, watching her to see what would happen. Serenity huffed at him. 

“What?”

“She’s not a bad person.”

“Tell that to the last 7 months of us doing whatever it was she wanted. I’m not anyone’s pet.”

Serenity growled at him and swooped down with Kisara. He swooped down too, not to save her, but to make sure to eat her if she tried to attack Kisara or Serenity as soon as they landed. Kisara didn’t catch her, and by this point, he knew none of them would be able too. Then a cloud of black smoke appeared under her and she disappeared in it. It surprised Kisara so much she flew back and Serenity accidentally ran into her sending them both topping to the ground and almost rolling over Joey and the Hunters. 

He wanted to laugh, but the smoke reappeared on the ground and Mai pushed Yuugi over. He was just as surprised as Mokuba was when she raised her arm to stab him. Joey ran up and swung his sword, stopping her and then sending her back. “What the hell are ya doin’ Mai? He just saved your life!”

She didn’t say anything. Instead she flicked her wrist. And Mokuba knew what that meant. “Serenity! Kisara fly up!” he shouted and swooped down to grab Yuugi and Joey. 

He didn’t make it to Yuugi, who disappeared again, but he managed to grab Joey just in time for spikes of diamonds to shoot out of the ground. He frantically looked over to make sure Serenity and Kisara were in the air and let out a huff of relief when he saw the Hunters on their backs and them up in the air. Joey coughed from the smoke, “Can I not hang here?”

Mokuba put him on his back. “Sorry Joey.” He flew over to hover in front of Mai, making damn sure she could see him. He wanted her to know who it was that killed her. His wings sent gusts of wind into her, making her squint at him. He cackled and roared, “I have hours, days and weeks now, Mai. How long are  _ you _ going to last?”

He blew fire at her, but this fire was black. That was new, but he was too pissed off to be impressed or concerned or curious. He just kept firing at her, watching the diamond shield she had up, splinter. Then Serenity and Kisara followed suit, blowing fire at her. Maybe he should just eat her now. He didn’t care if she cut him with her damn diamonds.

He felt Joey move on his back and barely heard him shouting towards the hunters. “Where’s Yuugi?”

He didn’t give a damn where Yuugi was, and the longer that shield was up the madder he grew. He could do this all day, all week, all month, all year if he needed too. She wasn’t going anywhere. HE wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Please stop!”

Mokuba lifted his gaze to just behind Mai where Yuugi and Ishizu stood. He thought about it, but decided against it. He wasn’t too thrilled with her either. She was the one who made Kisara weak and hurt. He’d eat her next. Serenity and Kisara stopped, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t. No amount of ‘pleases’ were going to change his mind. Then he felt Serenity nudge him and make her calming sound at him. “We’re safe. You can stop now.”

He didn’t at first. But Kisara did the same thing at him. “Fine!”

He let up, and held his head a little higher. Hopefully she was dead anyway. Joey snickered on his back, “Remind me not ta get on your bad side. Damn.”

Ishizu ran through the splinters of diamonds towards Mai’s shield. He couldn’t really see much behind it. He’d done enough damage to it to have it in shards. If Mai was behind it, she was on the ground. Good enough.

Serenity flew over to Yuugi and landed behind him, changing into her human form with Kisara following suit. He stayed where he was. He wasn’t convinced this was over, and he wasn’t about to let anything happen to them again. He had the upper hand this time and he was keeping it. 

He started to feel a little guilty when he heard Ishizu crying. He shouldn’t, she deserved it, but Ishizu sounded just as pained as Kisara did when she called for him. He growled and swooped down lower to move the splintered shield. Just in case it was a trick, he’d need that out of the way to eat her anyway. He bit down on it and tossed it back. Mai laid in Ishizu’s lap with a large splinter of her own shield shoved through her chest. Fitting, but apparently not what Ishizu wanted. He wasn’t really sure why she was so upset. She was a prisoner too. 

Ishizu looked up at him with red puffy eyes. “Destroy the castle.”

Joey and he both had the same reaction. “What?”

“Destroying… the castle won’t change… anything,” Mai said, wincing in pain.

“It will take your power away.” Ishizu looked back down at her and hugged her closer. “Go on Mokuba. Just do it.”

Mokuba looked back at Joey who shrugged. “I know ya wanna anyway. I’ll stay here.”

Serenity and Kisara both transformed into their dragon selves and flew back into the air towards the castle. He waited until Joey was on the ground before he followed after them. “Should we get our gold first?” Kisara giggled back at him.

“No. Let the whole thing burn. We’ll find better gold.” 

 

\----

  
  


Ishizu didn’t know what to do. Mai just kept staring up at her, taking sharp pained breaths. She felt a hand on her back and looked up. Yami smiled at her and moved around to the other side of Mai. “We need to get that out.”

“Leave me alone,” Mai spat, a drop of blood rolling down her chin.

“Quit bein’ like that Mai,” Joey sighed, walking carefully around Yami’s back, “We wanna help ya.”

“Then let me die.”

“How can you say that?” Ishizu sobbed, “You fought so much. Why are you giving up now?”

“I’m not giving up.” She smirked up at her. “I’m getting what I wanted.”

“You wanted to die?!”

“No. I wanted to be rid of my heart. It’s destroyed now.” Her smirk softened into a sweet smile. “I don’t even feel it anymore.”

Yami frowned and grabbed ahold of the diamond lodged into her chest. Ishizu wanted to stop him, for fear something worse would happen, but he didn’t give her much chance. The diamond changed into a piece of stone as soon as he pulled it out. Mai gasped and gagged, blood pouring from her mouth. She lifted up in Ishizu’s lap and curled into herself, groaning in pain. Ishizu just stared at Yami. “What now? What do I do?”

Yami reached out and tried to make Mai lay back down. She struggled again, but Ishizu held her tight and helped him. He looked at the hole where her heart was and his shoulders slumped. 

“What?” Ishizu cried, “What is it?”

“Mai I… I have no idea what to do.” 

Ishizu got a better look at what Yami saw then. She didn’t know if there ever was a heart in there. It was all black, not red or fleshy, more like ash or sand. Mai turned to him and coughed, gritting her teeth together. “I already told you what to do. Let me die.”

“You could do that,” Yuugi purred from behind her, leaning over her shoulder. “Or you could give her your heart Ishizu. I think that would fix it.” 

“All that will do is hurt her,” Mai growled through her teeth, “Then she’ll be like this.”

“Only if it isn’t what you both want.”

“I don’t mind.” She smiled down at Mai, but she just scowled at her.

“No.”

“Quit bein’ so damn proud all the time, Mai.” Joey frowned. 

“I. Said. No.”

“What are ya so afraid’s gonna happen?”

“I don’t need to be lectured by you, Joey. You left!”

“You kicked me out!”

“Ah I see,” Ishizu said, silencing both of them and drawing their attention to her.

“What the hell is that supposed ta mean?”

“It means, I see,” she said, looking down at Mai. “I get it now.”

“So you’re going to listen to me and let me die?”

“No.”

Ishizu grabbed a sharpened piece of stone, where the diamonds used to be and cut into her chest. She pulled out her heart and cut it in two. That turned out to be a lot more painful that she’d imagined it would be. Ironic considering cutting into her chest felt like a pinch. Cutting into her heart felt like she used a butter knife to cut off a leg. Mai reached up and tried to stop her. The instant she touched her hand, the pain went away. Now she was even more sure this was the right thing to do. She just kept thinking of that apartment in Domino with all of their things and the beautiful little girl spinning in the air. She wanted that, and no amount of pain was going to stop her from having that. 

“What are you doing hun? You’re destroying your heart.”

“I’m making sure when this is all over you can come home.” 

Mai just held on to her hand and let her do what she needed to. Ishizu was happy she finally stopped fighting her about it. She had a hard enough time trying to see through her tears. Gently, she laid half of her heart into the hole in Mai’s chest and let it go. As soon as she did the ash started to liquefy and turn red. “What’s going on?”

“Like I said, it’ll fix her right up,” Yuugi said, standing up straight. 

Ishizu stared down at her and watched her heal. It was a curious thing to see, and not at all pleasant. She wrinkled her nose making Mai laugh. Then she put her own heart back in her chest and covered it with her hand. She wasn’t healing like Mai was, and eventually, even Mai’s healing stopped. 

Joey and the others all turned when a thunderous boom could be heard from the castle. Mokuba, Serenity and Kisara all emerged from the trees looking pleased with themselves. They all had bandages over their eyes. Mai sighed, like a large weight was off her shoulders. “So it’s done then.”

“I’ll take them back to Metropolina,” Yuugi said, walking over to stand behind Yami.

“That’s a very good idea kitten. We should figure out how to rescue Bakura and Ryou. We saw them taking them to the Castle of Clubs. We have a little bit of time before they get there.”

“Yeah, thanks Yuug.”

“For what?”

“For lettin’ me make sure they were alright.” 

Mokuba stayed back a little while Serenity knelt beside Joey. “So what's the plan?”

“Were going to metrooplina.”

“Oh really! I’ve always wanted to see it!” Kisara said, putting her hands together in front of her.

“Well you can't really see it, Kissy,” Serenity giggled.

She pouted, “Hearing it will have to do then huh?”

Mokuba laughed at her. 

Ishizu smiled at Mai, and held her closer. “You can see the rest of my shop.”

Yuugi stood in the center of them and looked at Ishizu. “Hold on to her okay?”

She nodded and held her tight, the next thing she saw was black smoke.


	24. 11/30 Wednesday

Joey watched Serenity and Kisara at the stove making some tea, gigging and talking about it. Mokuba sat beside him with his head down and Joey was honestly having a hard time trying not to stare at him. He looked so much like Seto. It was uncanny. His hair was just different. Then Mokuba turned his head toward him a little. “Did you find big brother?”

“Yeah… ‘n nah. I know where he is but I can’t get ta him.”

“Where is he?”

Yami climbed the ladder with Atem and Yuugi behind him. “He’s in Wonderland’s version of the afterlife,” Atem said, pulling a chair out for Yuugi to sit. “He’s trying to win a game.”

“That’s why I’ve been runnin’ everywhere. Tryin’ ta give him time.”

Serenity turned towards them and leaned back. “Where’s Tristan and Duke? Don’t they want tea?”

“Nah, they're sleepin’.”

“Four, Ishizu and Mai are asleep as well. The tea will help them heal,” Yami said, smiling at Kisara who laid cups down for all of them. “Thank you.”

She beamed and walked around the table to sit beside Mokuba and took his hand in hers. Serenity walked over with her and stood behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder. It was weird. Really weird and he wasn’t really sure how he felt about it, so he tried to ignore it. 

“We should probably be sleepin’ too.”

“Probably, but I don’t think I could sleep. I’m still on edge from everything.” Yuugi smiled then took a sip of tea. 

“Ya got that right!”

“So he’s playing a game?” Mokuba asked.

Joey shifted in the chair and looked over at him. “Yeah. He’s playin’ Tyrant.”

“What is that?”

“It’s wonderland’s version of chess,” Yuugi said, “You’d love it, Mokuba. You get to make up your own rules.”

Mokuba smirked, just like Seto did, “Sounds like my kind of game.”

“Except his version is very real and very dangerous.” Yami lifted his cup and brought it to his lips. “He’s in battle just as we are.”

“Can we help him?”

“Don’t worry Mokuba,” Yuugi said, leaning on the table, “Juria’s there to help him.”

“What’s going on with Juria? Is she on our side?”

Everyone was quiet and Mokuba frowned. Joey felt guilty for that. He wasn’t really sure how to answer that question. “I think,” he sighed, “I think she still is. She’s just got her own shit goin’ on too. She’s tryin’ ta protect Noa. Tea thinks she’s still on our side.”

“Isn’t Tea on their side?”

“It’s complicated,” all of them said in unison and Joey laughed. 

“Complicated is a word for it.” 

“Everything here is complicated,” Serenity sang, “Seto’s fighting in another world and we’re here destroying our friend’s castles. Things have certainly taken a strange turn.”

“I don’t understand what Carroll is doing. He has to know he has no real allies, and if he does know that, what is he really planning?” Mokuba’s frown made Joey nervous. 

“You’d be the one ta know huh? Seen that bastard enough.”

All three of them nodded their heads, Kisara blowing out her cheeks in a deep sigh. “Yeah we have. He’s a creepy little…”

Mokuba snickered at her and squeezed her hand. “He’s not stupid though. He’s a brilliant strategist. That’s why I don’t understand what he really has planned. His actions don’t match that.”

“He’s trying to draw out Joey,” Atem said, “he means to get rid of Alice.”

“I don’t think so. He means to keep him away from something.”

“We’re gonna stop him from killin’ Ryou ‘n Bakura.”

“No that’s not it.” Mokuba pursed his lips and then put his hand in his hair. “It’s almost like he’s after… I don’t know. He’s trying to create the perfect situation. The perfect storm.”

Joey turned to look at Yami. “Perfect storm?”

“That doesn’t sound good at all,” Yuugi whispered, hugging his cup in his hands, “What if we’re playing right into it?”

“Do we gotta choice?”

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…” Mokuba murmured. “I wonder if it has to do with one of them. Juria or the Clubs?”

“If it’s the Clubs, we can destroy the castle,” Yami said, making Yuugi frown at him.

“They’re our friends, Yami.”

“It would be one thing off the list. Then we can get Juria.”

“She can handle herself,” Joey snickered, “If she wasn’t tryin’ ta hold back I think she woulda killed us.”

Yami and Atem both nodded to that. Then Yami grinned, “I don’t know. You surprised her.”

Joey just shook his head, flicking the tea cup handle. “She was holdin’ back. It wouldn’t ‘ve happened if she wasn’t.”

Yami tisked at him and took a sip of tea. “Have faith in Alice.”

Yuugi giggled, making Joey look away from them. 

“We should get some rest,” Serenity said, squeezing Mokuba’s shoulder.

Atem smiled at them. “I saw a jewelry box not far from the shop if you want me to take you there.” 

“That would be wonderful!” Kisara sang and stood up from the table.

Serenity and Kisara moved around the table, but Mokuba didn’t get up. “Are you coming?”

“I’ll be there in a minute, beautiful.”

She nodded and put her hand on Kisara’s back, ushering her forward. They followed Atem down the ladder. Yuugi yawned and his ears twitched, making Yami laugh, “Come on Kitten. Time for bed.”

“This tea is the best.” He smiled sleepily and stood up from the table. “Good night Mokuba. I’m glad we were able to free you guys.”

“I never did get a chance to thank you all for that.”

“Don’t mention it. You would do the same for us.” Yuugi yawned again and made his way down the ladder, Yami right behind him.

Joey sat there with Mokuba and waited for him to say something. It was clear something was on his mind. But he didn’t say anything for a while. Joey leaned back in the chair and stared at him. “It’s creepin’ me out that ya look like Seto.”

Mokuba laughed. “I look like my dad. Seto has mom’s hair.”

“Still look like him.”

“Yeah.” Mokuba turned his head towards him again. “How are you Joey?”

“I’m…” he sighed. “I’m livin’.”

“That bad huh?”

“Yeah.” Joey crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. “So… how did that all happen with Serenity and Kisara?”

Mokuba snorted and Joey could see his face turning red. “I have no idea. That was their plan. I just tripped into it I guess.”

“Ha! Yeah I hear that. Lucky you.”

“Some days yes, others I’m pretty sure I’m cursed.” His smile fell and he frowned. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For coming to get us, for not attacking us during the battle, and for trying to set us free there too. It would’ve been a lot easier to try and take us down.”

“What kinda sense does that make?” Joey sat up, leaning on the table. “And how the hell would that ‘ve been easier? Have ya tried fightin’ a dragon? I sure as hell haven’t.”

Mokuba laughed. “I saw you fighting Juria and guarding Ryou. You could have, and you had plenty of allies in that battle skilled enough to assist you. Instead, you chose to try and help us. Thank you.”

“There’s that unwaverin’ faith again.” Joey scowled and shifted in his seat.

Mokuba just smiled. “And I’m sorry that we attacked the castle in the first place. It was the only thing I could think of to keep Kisara and Serenity safe. ...They mean a lot to me. I don’t know what I would have done if you had tried that. I wasn’t really sure what I was going to do when we came back to the Castle of Diamonds either. They weren’t going to let us go, and I couldn’t risk them getting hurt.”

Joey smiled at him. It was still weird, but hearing him talking about it made him feel like Serenity was in good hands. That’s really all he could ever hope for her. She was still his little sister, though. “Speakin’ of sis, I gotta give ya the speech.”

“Urgh no not that!” Mokuba groaned and leaned back in the chair, laughing. “I already heard it when you said it to Tristan and Duke, doesn’t that count?”

“Nah nice try.”

Mokuba slammed his head down on the table. “Why do you have to make this more awkward than it already is?” 

Joey laughed so hard he doubled over in the chair. Mokuba laughed too. He started feeling tired at that point. Probably because he was more relaxed now. He sat up in the chair and drank his tea. 

“When Seto comes back, you’re both leaving… Aren't you?”

Joey stopped drinking and froze. That was a really complicated question, with a really simple answer. One he didn’t want to say. “...I … well…“ he sighed. “Yeah. I can’t stay here. It’s one of the stupid Alice rules and I-” Joey paused, trying to think of the right words to say. “I need him. I-things are different there now. I got-”

“What do you mean things are different?”

“Well, Tea had the twins. Ya remember she-”

“Yeah I remember. Seto talked about it all the time.”

“Yeah so, wait. He did?”

Mokuba smiled. “He did, but I don’t remember her having twins.”

“Yeah we found out ‘bout it later. She had twins. A boy ‘n a girl. But she’s here… now.” He took a deep breath to explain but Mokuba hummed in understanding. “Yeah. So I got ‘em.”

“You have them? What do you mean? You’re taking care of them or… they’re yours?”

“Tea’s gone ‘n she left ‘em with me. They’re…  mine. Man, that still sounds weird. ‘N I got one of ‘em… Zahrah’s missin’ though. I need him ta help me. I gotta find her ‘n I-”

“I’m an uncle!” Mokuba practically giggled, interrupting him. “Wow. Seto’s going to freak out! And I’m…  never going to see them, am I? Wow this sucks,” he breathed, his shoulders immediately slumping.

“Yeah. It really does. Tea’s gotta be-” he couldn’t even finish that thought.

Mokuba put a hand on Joey’s shoulder and stood up from his chair. “Hold on just a little while longer, Joey. Seto will be here soon I can feel it.”

“Thanks kid.” 

He smiled at him again and turned to head down the ladder. 

“Hey Moki?”

He stopped and looked up.

“Do ya need me ta take ya ta the girls?”

“I won’t say no. I’m kind of blind.” 

Joey laughed at him and stood up. He was pretty sure he knew where they were. If not it would be fun to walk around Metropolina. Why not?


	25. 11/30 Un Yadsendew

Ryou hugged his knees to his chest. He couldn’t remember much, just that he blacked out on the steps of the Castle of Hearts and woke up in bed with Akefia. He told Akefia what happened and now he saw both of them staring at him. Akefia was concerned and a little frustrated, with Taj laying across his lap. Bakura was… happy. 

“Ryou,” Bakura lifted his chin and grinned, “Good. You’re awake. We’re at the Castle of Clubs.”

Ryou looked around them and tried not to cry. Three stood by the thick vine bars while, several of the other surviving soldiers sat huddled on the only dry part of the cell. Ryou felt soaked by water and mud. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he whispered, “What do they want with us?”

Bakura’s grin widened as if he were winning at a particularly rewarding game, “They mean to execute us.” Quickly he held Ryou’s head still and made him continue to look at him, “But you have nothing to fear. You’re going home.”

“What?”

Three turned slightly to look down at both of them, her eyebrow raised deftly. She seemed just as curious about what Bakura was saying as he was. 

“You’re going home to the real world. You won’t see all of this anymore, you won’t dream about this anymore. You won’t have to feel like you’re going crazy… and I’ll be even with Akefia.”

Ryou blinked, searching Bakura’s eyes for any sign this was one of his tricks, but he was serious. In his other eye Akefia tilted his head and his frown deepened, “What did he say?”

“He said we’re going to be executed...and that I’m going to stay in the real world with you…”

“And now we are even. Tell him that,” Bakura said, releasing his chin.

“H-he says now you’re both even.”

Akefia started to say something but just huffed. Then he stood up from the bed with Taj and paced at the foot of it. After a moment of silence, he paused and whispered, “That wasn’t what I wanted. I just wanted him to see the value in what I’d lost.”

Ryou smiled, “That’s all I wanted too. Yes Bakura, Akefia agrees. You’re both even.”

Bakura stood up and turned to Three, “They should be getting us any minute.”

Three nodded and faced Bakura, “It’s been an honor to be your Knave, Sire. Despite the fact that you're a heartless bastard,” she turned away from him and smirked, “With a great sense of humor.”

“Thank you.”

“Aren’t you both frightened?” Ryou stared up at them and sniffled.

Three’s smirk softened to a sweet smile, “It is scary, but it will be like waking up from a horrible nightmare I imagine. Don’t you have someone to wake up to?”

“Well…but Bakura-”

“Enough chatter, it’s time,” a burly card pulled open the cell door and stepped aside.

Bakura left the cell first while Three gently helped Ryou to his feet to follow. The others filed out of the cell in a sullen line. They were all going to die and they knew it. The air smelled faintly of perfume and Bakura wrinkled his nose at it. The storm in the air was more real this time. He smelled it and felt it. His greatest fear was about to be realized. He’d never see Bakura again.

 

\--------

 

The wind smelled like rain for the first time ever in Wonderland. Not a cloud in sight but even the roses noticed the weather’s change. Téa twisted the axe in her hand and shifted her weight. She didn’t want anything to do with this. Never wanted to break the barrier, never wanted to take them prisoner and she REALLY didn’t want to kill them. 

Staring out into the vast crowd of people from the Kingdoms of Clubs, Spades and Diamonds, and others from around Wonderland. Hatters, hares, rabbits, and many more.  She saw something in all of their eyes. As thick as the scent of rain in the air. Something was wrong with all of these people. Carroll and Juria stepped up onto the stage made of foliage Malik created. He addressed the crowd and Téa reached out for Malik’s hand. 

“Today marks the day of a new Wonderland!” The crowd roared and cheered, “Today the Castle of Hearts fell. Your White Queen will take her rightful place in the castle again. Wonderland will see peace and power!”

Carroll released Juria’s hand and walked to the other side of the stage where Téa and Malik stood. “In order to execute the King and Queen we’ll need to bleed out the Queen and behead the King first. You both can handle that, right?”

The condescending tone in Carroll’s voice spiked Téa’s anger but her lips were sealed shut at Marik’s command. Malik scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Taking that as a response Carroll snapped his fingers. A train of prisoners from the Castle of Hearts paraded in front of the stage; Bakura and Ryou leading them. 

“As a gift, to you, the people of Wonderland, and to my new Queen, I present to you the blood of the Castle of Hearts.”

Téa felt her body leave her control and heard Marik’s whispered commands in her mind. She descended the side of the stage and grabbed Bakura's shoulder hauling him up onto the stage with greater strength than she could possibly possess. As she moved Bakura away, thorn covered vines burst through the stage at the feet of the prisoners and pulled them down into a kneeling position. Out of the corner of her eye, Téa could see each of them struggle and flinch at the means of restraint. All except Ryou, who fought the vines enough to look at Bakura. 

Moving him over to a wooden block, she pushed him to his knees behind it. “It’s been a while, Bakura,” she said, facing away from the crowd, away from Ryou.

“Not long enough, Gardner.”

Smirking at the lack of fight in his eyes, she tapped the block with her axe and indicated he needed to lean forward onto it, “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Téa stepped back and took a hold of the axe with both hands. As she raised the axe the crowd chanted, “Off with his head!” 

Her gut twisted with dread at what she had to do. Bakura was a piece of work, but she understood Ryou’s feelings for him… to some extent at least. Then she made a huge mistake. Pausing with the axe held up above her head, she heard Bakura whisper above the chanting, “You've never looked so beautiful.”

She looked down at Ryou, bound and bleeding but intently staring up at Bakura. Sobbing he tried to shake his head, “Don’t. Don’t do that.” 

“You’ve never felt so terrified before. All for me.” 

Téa let Marik’s control over her guide the axe. Closing her eyes, she gave in to it. She didn’t want to see Ryou break or Bakura die. She didn’t want to see Ryou die or Three or any of the others. When the axe hit, she expected cheering, screaming, something. But her ears with met with gasps followed by a loud roar. Téa’s eyes flew open. Standing clad in white armor with his sword stopping her axe from moving, was Tristan. Before Téa could say a word, Yuugi bounded out from behind Tristan and charged for Carroll.

“Tristan?! Yuugi!”

“Sorry, Téa,” Tristan cringed and pushed her back with his sword, “I might not be a big fan of him either, but I can’t let you kill him.”

“Tristan!” Ryou called from down the stage, distracting him for a moment.

Téa used that to her advantage and knocked him off the stage. Losing control of herself again, she raised the axe to kill Bakura. This time Tristan couldn’t stop her. Her axe swung down before she thought to close her eyes. Suddenly the command over her disappeared, replaced by an entirely different command. “Master…”

Changing the direction of her swing, she spun around throwing the axe behind her. It flew through the air and separated one of the Spade Cards in half. Marik turned to face her and shouted, “Now!”

That was all she needed to hear. Calling her axe to her, she grabbed Bakura’s arm and pulled him after her. They fell off of the stage and landed beside Ryou and Tristan. “Tristan. Get the King and Queen out of here.”

Tristan was already cutting away the vines off of Ryou and Three started to shield himself from her. Ryou grabbed his arm and shook his head. “She’s on our side.”

Bakura wrenched his arm out of Téa’s grip and stomped over to Ryou. “We can handle ourselves.”

Tristan looked conflicted for a moment, but let Bakura pick Ryou up and cradle him against his chest. He helped Three up to her feet and smirked at her when suddenly the ground shook. They fell to their knees, covering their ears from the loud roars of three dragons. Serenity flew down low, spewing fire through the crowd of people and over the stage. A huge black dragon flew behind Serenity and blew black liquid fire onto the castle. 

“What the hell are they doing?!”

“They have to burn down the castle, Tea. Trust us. It’s the only way,” Tristan said, before chasing after Bakura and Ryou to guard them. 

Téa pulled herself to her feet. The crowd ran, scattered or caught on fire by the dragons. She looked up at the stage but everyone was gone. “Master?!”

She heard him calling for her and ran towards the castle. Joey ran up beside her and Yuugi was on her other side. “Where’s Noa?”

“He’s inside the castle,” she shouted to him, “Where’s Carroll?”

“Don’t worry about him. Yami and Atem are distracting him.”

“Good.”

She ran down the corridor to the throne room. Marik and Malik stood, facing towards the door, and braced themselves when she burst in. She stopped immediately and saw Noa and Juria hugging just behind them. “Get him out of here, cat!”

Yuugi grumbled something under his breath and started towards them. Then another cloud of black smoke came into the room. “Not so fast. We have a prior engagement, don’t we Juria?”

She turned and stood in front of Noa pushing him back. She squared her jaw and glared at him but didn’t say anything. Joey walked towards Carroll, his sword drawn. “Leave her outta this!”

Carroll turned and grinned at Joey, stalking towards him. “She is ‘this’.”

Joey tensed up and hesitated. Carroll used that moment to switch positions and lunge for Juria. She called her blade to her and swung it at him, but he disappeared as it sliced through the black smoke making her fall forward. He reappeared behind her and slashed at Noa’s chest knocking him down. Before anyone could move he turned and grabbed Juria. She screamed as they both disappeared. The ground of the castle shook and shifted, cracking the throne room in  half and separating them from Noa.

“Noa!” Tea shouted and bolted past all of them, jumping over the growing chasm of red fire between them. 

Malik started to run towards her, but Marik grabbed his shoulder. Tea looked up from Noa’s side and shook her head at them. “Don’t do it. Tawam roHi!”

“Go to the top of the castle! We’ll meet you there.”

“Top?” Joey shouted, “The castles fallin’ down. Ya can’t get out that way.”

But Tea wasn’t listening to him. Instead she picked Noa up and put him on her back. “Hurry, Master. He’s right.”

Red, Ebony and several other Roses from the castle rushed into the opposite side of the throne room and skidded to a halt from the fire. “Red! Top of the Castle now!” Marik shouted and yanked Malik after him through the side door of the throne room. “Get out of here Alice!”

Tea glanced over at Joey still standing in the throne room before Yuugi grabbed him. She ran out, hoping that Marik knew what he was doing.

 

\-------

 

Mokuba flew through the air and scooped up a mouthful of traitorous Club archers firing up at Serenity and Kisara. Well, he hoped they were traitorous. Honestly he had no idea whose side was whose during this battle. Mokuba relied on his instincts; destroy the castle and devour its inhabitants. So until Serenity or Joey said otherwise, that was what he planned on doing. Overlooking the carnage below him, Mokuba landed near the castle gates. His tail swept back knocking into the stage, startling himself and destroying it. Turning his head back towards it, he saw Joey and Yuugi sit up just shy of the now blazing pyre. “Damn it! He’s gone,” Joey huffed and shot to his feet.

“So is Juria,” Yuugi sighed and turned to look at Mokuba. 

“Ya coulda waited ta get the castle!” Joey growled at him.

Mokuba snorted smoke at Joey and Yuugi, making them cough, “I don’t know if you were paying attention, but I’ve been shot at, stabbed, bitten… I think,” Mokuba growled and lifted his tail over them to inspect where he was certain a bandersnatch got him, “And all of them were-”

“Near the castle, yeah yeah…” Joey coughed again and looked up at Serenity.

Serenity flew down next to Mokuba with Kisara right behind her and looked panicked. She knocked over Yuugi and Joey again from her rough landing. Tilting his head, Mokuba scented her and growled, “You’re hurt.”

She didn’t say anything, so he waited for her to do something. To his surprise, she changed back to her human form. She stumbled forward so he quickly caught her on his nose. After laying her head on him, he could smell her blood. “I’m ready to go home,” she whispered.

“Mokuba. Go get Tea, Malik and Marik,” Yuugi said, following Joey over to Serenity, “They’re up at the top of the castle. You can pick them up there. Take Kisara with you. I’ll take Serenity and everyone else to the Metropolina. Don’t worry, we’ll get her fixed up there.”

Mokuba kept his eyes on Serenity while Joey picked her up, and she smiled at him. “Go on. Knock it the rest of the way down. You know you want to…”

“We better get outta here. Don’t worry Moki. She’s gonna be alright.”  

Mokuba nodded and looked over at Kisara. She cooed at him and took off from the ground. He followed her and they flew towards the top of the castle. He followed his nose towards Tea and the others. Their scent all came from the same place. “Tea!” he roared, “It’s me, Mokuba. I’m here to get you guys out!”

His shouting was met with silence and he huffed. Smoke poured from his nose and his brows knit together. The castle was completely separated and each of them stood on separate pieces of it. Kisara flew down closer and roared, “We’re here to help, Sire. Get on!”

Marik looked up at them then down at the others. He seemed to be calculating something and then shouted up at Kisara. “Grab the Red King!”

Kisara flew down closer and Tea helped him onto her back. The castle shock again and Tea fell back, sending fire blazing up from between the cracks. Kisara flew up immediately so Noa wouldn’t be caught in the flames. Mokuba made sure she was okay before swooping down to get Malik and Marik. They had other plans though. Both of them moved back to the opposite side of their piece of castle and then charged towards Tea’s. He watched them jump over and land beside her and pull her up. “Come on Tea. Just one more.”

He looked up at Mokuba. “Go help Alice! We’ll be fine.”

“Where are you going? The castle is crumbling!” 

Mokuba tried to rush down to get them. They were being unreasonable. But he didn’t make it far before they jumped onto the part with the Roses. As soon as they landed on it, it sent the whole castle into motion. The castle fell to the ground, right into the Labyrinth. He tried to stop it, but any grip he tried to make, just crumbled in his claws and teeth. So he watched it fall. 

“Why did they do that?” Kisara roared behind him.

“I don’t know. Maybe we can get them out of the labyrinth.”

They flew over towards the labyrinth but as soon as they go to the edge, he stopped. Something about it made him hesitate. The feeling of death, his own death, swept over him and he was frozen at the edge. Kisara must have felt the same way, he could smell it on her. “We can’t go in there…”she growled, “Something’s in there.”

“Something that wants us out. Yeah I can feel it too.” He roared in anger and fire spewed from his mouth, but the hedges didn’t catch. “All we can do is go back and take care of Noa.”

“We found a Jabberwocky proof place in Wonderland,” Kisara cooed, “I’ll have to remember this place.”

“Maybe that was Marik’s plan all along. If it’s Jabberwocky proof, maybe it’s Carroll proof too.” He turned and flew back, Kisara right on his tail. 

 

\---------

Joey was far too used to being enshrouded in black smoke from Yuugi. It didn’t even feel weird anymore and that was weird. He sighed in relief at the familiar tea pot shop. They’d waited for Mokuba and Kisara to come back after bringing everyone else to the city. He was glad they did. Noa was hurt pretty bad and needed to be rushed here. Tea and the others were still missing. He didn’t even get a chance to tell her about the twins. 

Metropolina was busy, but not from shoppers or everyday life. Refugees from everywhere in Wonderland were camped out and being cared for by the people of Metropolina. He thought it was sad to see so many out of their homes, but heartwarming to see the people of Metropolina rising up to the challenge. Almost like they’d done this before.

Atem met them at the shop and took Yuugi into his arms. “Thank goodness you're safe!”

“I wasn’t gone long.” He purred. “We looked for Tea and the others.”

“They’re in the Labyrinth.” Mokuba said, with Noa on his back. 

“Quickly. Ishizu said, stepping out of her shop. “Bring him in here. We have a doctor here.”

Joey watched Mokuba and Kisara take Noa into the Teapot. He turned away and looked down towards the teacup shore they’d washed up on when they first arrived in the city. He gasped at how many people were coming in there too. “Wow…”

“I hoped I wouldn’t see this again.” Yami sighed, waking up beside him. “Reminds me of the war with the Queen of Hearts.”

“Refugees poured in from everywhere in Wonderland then too,” Atem said, looking down as well. “They remember. They all remember the war.”

“Where’s Ryou?”

Yami pointed up towards Seto’s haberdashery. “He insisted,” Yami chuckled and gestured for him to follow. 

They took a boat up to the shop, which took a lot longer than last time with everyone moving around. When he stepped through the door, he saw Ryou cleaning with Bakura glaring at him. “You need to stop.”

“But it’s dusty.”

“It’s also not yours.”

“Its. Dusty.”

“He is well enough to move around now, Sire.” A beautiful woman stepped out from around a corner with a sweet smile… and a horn sticking out of her forehead. “I shall be back to check on you both. The Jabberwocky needs more tending.”

Joey’s eyes had to be as big as saucers. “Is-is she a- Are ya seein’ this too?”

The beautiful woman turned to look at him. She had long white hair and bright eyes. That wasn’t so strange. What was strange was the horn in the center of her forehead like a unicorn and her eyes changed colors like a rainbow, matching the beautiful translucent sheen on her white gown. For a moment there, Joey wondered if she was Kisara’s mother by her remarkable resemblance. She towered over Joey with unnatural height. She almost hit her head on the ceiling. She had to be at least 7 feet tall. Bakura glared at the unicorn and her outstretched arms. “I’m a unicorn,” she soothed.

Bakura growled, “Everyone can see that.” 

She walked up to Joey and he couldn’t move. “Do you need tending to as well, Alice?”

“I uh nah... I’m good.” He shook his head, trying to shake off the surprise. “But Noa, he’s at the tea pot-”

“Say no more.” She bowed and then made her way out of the shop.

Ryou giggled at him. “She startled me too.”

“What’re ya guys doin’ here?”

Ryou lifted his shoulders. “It looked dusty.”

Bakura rolled his eyes at him. “We shouldn’t be here cleaning, we should be rebuilding our castle.”

“They’re just going to knock it down again.” Ryou shrugged, continuing to clean. “Besides, Three and Four need some rest.”

“Four might be taking care of her, but Three’s not resting.”

“She is too.”

Bakura lifted an eyebrow at him. “Then go in there and tell her we’re leaving soon to rebuild the castle.”

Ryou blushed and scowled at him, then continued cleaning. Yami snickered. “If all is well here, we’ll go check on Serenity.”

“Tell her we’re leaving soon to rebuild the castle,” Bakura barked, getting up from his chair to stop Ryou from cleaning. “You need to rest.”

“She said I could clean.”

Bakura didn’t say anything else to him. Instead, he picked him up and carried him away. Joey grinned at Yami. “Where is Serenity anyway?”

Yami smiled back and turned to walk out of the shop. He headed towards the jewelry box that he’d lead Mokuba too the night before. Yami climbed up the dirt wall and jumped down into it, with Joey right behind him. Mokuba and Kisara were already there. Kisara sat with Serenity’s head in her lap, while Mokuba knelt beside her. Serenity looked up at him and had her hand on his face when they got into the jewelry box and Joey started to wonder if they should have knocked or something. “I’m fine, Moki. Stop worrying so much.”

“You can’t move and you’re covered in bandages. That’s not fine.”

“It’s my own fault. I got too close to the castle and it shifted on me.” She wrapped her arms around Mokuba’s neck and pulled him down closer to her. “It’s not your fault. I will be just fine. I just need some sleep.”

Kisara smiled at Joey and Yami. “Don’t worry about her. She’ll be fine.”

Mokuba mumbled something but he couldn’t hear him.

Kisara giggled and pushed his shoulder. “She’s seriously fine. You’d be surprised how well we heal. All I had to do was eat for a week.”

“Mmmm food sounds great.” Serenity sighed.

“Yeah it does.” Joey laughed. “Man I'm starvin’.”

Mokuba sat up and frowned. “How are we going to eat here?”

“I’ll have someone bring you all some food.” Yami smiled. “We need to check on Noa anyway. Ishizu will be by soon.”

“Thank you!”Kisara gasped, clapping her hands together, “Then we can have food in bed! It will be the first time!”

“Every girl loves breakfast in bed,” Serenity giggled.

Mokuba laughed. “Difficult when our breakfast moves.”

“Right?!” Kisara shook her head. “This will be a treat!”

Joey laughed at them still talking about eating in bed when they climbed out of the jewelry box. They made their way back towards the Teapot shop. After an hour of waiting for the boat, he decided to look around Metropolina again. Then he saw two bright shimmers down below near a broken whiskey bottle. Joey snickered when he saw Duke and Tristan. “Hey!”

Duke turned around and waved, with some girl in his arms. Tristan turned to and Joey laughed at the group of girl Cards that surrounded them. Yami leaned over and shook his head at them. “They’re incorrigible.”

“Yep. Just like always.” Joey’s smile fell. “I’m not gonna lie. I kinda miss Akefia. He’d love this.”

“Ryou shares your feeling.” Yami’s smile softened. “I miss him too. Things were always more fun with the Duchess around.”

“Heh, Yeah. Probably for the best though, we’d have the whole place in pieces.” Joey laughed sitting up right in the boat. 

Yami hummed in agreement as the boat docked near the shop. They got out and walked up to it. Joey took one last look at Metropolina before going inside. The teashop was a madhouse, jam-packed with people going in and out. Joey sat off to the side waiting for news of Noa while the bustle continued. The Unicorn came out and smiled at him. “He’ll be well when he wakes.” 

Then she left to take care of others. Joey still sat there, fidgeting and swallowing the growing anxiety that they were wasting precious time, but he had no idea why he felt that way. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, waiting, until he fell asleep.

He woke up in his bed listening to Akefia talking to Taj. “Sleep is for the weak right?” He snickered. “I hear you. I can’t sleep either. Do you know where your sister is?”

Joey sat up in bed, seeing a shadow past by his door. They must be walking the halls.

“Really?”

He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. Akefia was something else.

“Ha! Yeah. She’s awful isn’t she? Someone should turn HER into a mirror.”

Joey frowned when Taj laughed. Was he actually talking to him? He tossed the covers off and threw his legs over the edge of the bed when he felt someone grab his shoulder. “What?! Fuck don’t do that Yuug’.”

Yuugi smiled at him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. We have to go.”

“Go where?”

Noa walked around him, and grabbed Joey’s shirt, hauling him to his feet. “Juria is in danger. We HAVE to get her.”

“She can take care of herself, Noa.”

Noa frowned at him and walked to the door, opening it up. “She’s no less human than you are Alice.”

Joey felt a twinge of guilt as he followed after him. Atem and Yami both stood just outside of the shop, looking out at the city. “Ready?”

“Ready. Let’s make this quick.” Yuugi huffed and stood in between them.

Noa walked over to Yuugi and put his hand on his shoulder, Joey did the same. The smoke wrapped around them all when he heard someone shout from behind him, “Alice wait!”

But it was too late. Ishizu disappeared behind the smoke.

\----

 

The plan was pretty straight forward, go in and get Juria, and try not to be seen. He hated plans like that. He was terrible at them, but no one was listening to him so he just went along with it. Yuugi took them to one of the upper rooms he remembered and lead them down the hall to Juria’s chambers. He kept saying he could smell them, and he knew they were there, but his ears twitched like something else was wrong. When they got to the door, he could hear Juria shriek, “Unhand me!”

Noa bolted around him and kicked open the door. So much for not being seen, at least it wasn’t his fault. Atem shot an arrow from around Noa, pinning Carroll's foot to the floor. The surprise was enough to make him throw Juria to the ground and howl in pain. Joey burst into the room at that point, but didn’t get to do much of anything. Juria stood up and held her hand out glaring daggers at Carroll. Her bodice and sleeves were torn and she had trails of tears glistening on her face, but Joey thought she still looked just as strong and terrifying as she ever did. Out of nowhere a white sword crashed through a window and flew into her hand. He recognized that sword. It was Alice’s sword. How was she calling it?

“I’ve a scepter in hand, I’ve a crown on my head;

Let the Looking-Glass creatures, whatever they be,

Come and dine with the Red Queen, the White Queen, and me.”

She took a daunting step towards him and ran the blade through his heart. He thought she’d pull it out but she didn’t. She seemed to be enjoying his anguish as she slid the blade through his chest. He fell back to the ground, his foot still pinned, but Juria didn’t hesitate and cut out his heart. She stepped back with it in her hands and threw it on the ground. “For my family.” She drove the blade straight into it and into the marble floor, sending a cloud of red sand or dust into the air. Red pepper. That’s what it was.

Then the blade sucked it up, turning red itself.  No one moved at first and no one spoke. Then Joey walked in around Noa sighing in relief. He turned to Noa and half laughed. “I told ya she can take care of herself.”

Juria giggled and looked up at him, breathing heavily. “I almost didn’t.”

Noa rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s over. I can’t believe it.”

She twisted and leaned on the blade, hugging him back. “I can’t either.”

“Come with us to Metropolina, Juria. It will be safe for you there while we weed out the rest of Carroll’s minions.”

Noa and Juria turned to Yami and smiled. Noa let go of her and walked over to Yami. Joey took a step towards her, watching her try to pull the sword out of the ground. “Want some help?”

“I think I can manage, Alice,” she snickered and gave it one more tug.

It came out and she held it in her hands looking up at him. He started to tell her he couldn’t believe it was that easy, when the blade pulsed. Joey and Juria stared at it frowning, and that made Joey infinitely more concerned. She should know what it was doing, but it looked like she was just as stumped as him. “Juria?”

The pepper flooded from the blade and dove into her eyes, mouth and nose, making her gag and cough. She dropped the sword and fell to her knees, trying to breathe. Joey rushed to her, and knelt down with her holding on to her shoulders as the red pepper disappeared. “Juria! Are ya alright? What the hell was that?”

She didn’t look up at him at first, still trying to steady her breath. He glanced at his friends in the doorway then back at her. When he saw her, he gasped and fell backwards. She stared at him grinning, her eyes blood red instead of blue. “Oh Alice… Alice, Alice, Alice. Nothing’s ever easy. You should know that by now.”

She slowly stood, towering over him. He had no idea what was going on.

Yami ran into the room at that point, with Atem beside him pointing his bow at her. Joey couldn’t move. The look in her eyes terrified him to the core. He could feel the evil in them, paralyzing him where he sat. She turned away from him, but he still couldn’t move. What the hell was going on?

“Carroll!” Atem spat, pulling the string on his bow back.

“No. I’m not Carroll.”

“Who are you?”

She turned her attention to Yami and started to sing, “Speak roughly to your little boy,

And beat him when he sneezes:

He only does it to annoy,

Because he knows it teases.”

Yami took a step back and paled. “... _Mom?_ ”

She cackled, her voice changing completely. It wasn’t Juria talking anymore it was someone else. “Missed me, my ungrateful little brat? Probably not with that pet of yours. Was it satisfying to cut off my head?”

She took a step towards Yami, but Yuugi got in between them, glaring at her. “We killed you once. We’ll do it again.”

“I’m not the red queen anymore. I am Alice: Queen of all Wonderland.”

Yami blinked and shook his head. “That’s… that’s what you wanted this whole time. You set this up!”

“I knew you’d betray me, Yami.  Carroll was a dear friend and devoted to the Red Crown. He found the book from Alice, we devised a plan for me to not only have eternal life, but to rule over two worlds. And the plan has went positively flawless. You kept the original Alice alive and powerful, and created the perfect storm for me to just sweep through and reap the benefits. I have all the powers of Alice now. I am queen! All will obey me!”

Noa Laughed, making Joey’s eyes widen even more if that were possible. “You’re no queen of anything.”

“How dare you!?”

“Alice became Queen by killing the Red King.” He opened his arms and smirked at her. “I’m very much alive.”

Juria called the sword of Alice to her hand and grinned at him. “That won’t be a problem.”

Yuugi bolted over to Noa and poofed him away, leaving the three of them there. Joey still couldn’t move and just watched on helplessly while she attacked Yami and Atem. She was just as powerful and skilled as Juria was. Was she using her? Yami kicked her back sending her off balance for a second and that was long enough for Joey to feel like he could move again. He scrabbled to his feet to help, when a puff of black smoke sent Juria flying into the wall. Yuugi stood between the three of them, glaring at her, holding his swords tight in his hands. Juria just laughed, pushing herself up from the broken table she fell into. “Still as spritely as ever. You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Can’t say the same for you. You were actually a challenge to beat last time.”

She cackled and brushed some of her hair out of her face. “Maybe. Maybe.” 

She swept her hand back and the shadows in the room shifted. Yuugi gasped, but they weren't headed towards them. Next thing Joey knew, He felt like someone had wrapped him up in a crushing hug, threatening to crack his ribs. He struggled a bit there was no use. “I’d take your toys and leave, Kitten.” Yuugi snarled at her, but she just laughed. “Take one more step and he’s dead.”

She moved her hand again and the shadows constricted around him further. He groaned in pain, and Yuugi hesitated. Joey looked at him, feeling like he failed again. He didn't want Yuugi to get hurt. They just needed to leave. “Get outta here!”

“Joey…”

Yami reached back for a pitcher on a stand beside them and dumped it on Yuugi’s head making him bristle. “I’m sorry.” he whispered and wrapped his arms around him. Atem grabbed his shoulder and hey disappeared in smoke. 

He thought she might let him at least breathe when they left, but she kept him there, unable to breathe. He was going to die. She walked around the room and rummaged through the drawers. Then she walked over to him, tilting her head to the side and grinning. “So much for Alice saving the day. What good have you done?”

What good had he done? Absolutely fucking nothing. Every bit of good that was done was someone else; Yuugi rescuing people from the castle of clubs, Ryou taking out an entire fucking army single handed to protect Bakura and the castle, Mokuba going in not knowing what the hell he was doing and managed to take out half of Wonderland’s royals. Hell even Tea, sneaking him information about Carroll and his plans so he would be safe. Akefia and Kaiba weren’t even in Wonderland and they did more than him. He could count the good things he did on one hand. The bad? He’d lost count.

“Not much of a talker? That’s okay. I prefer my boys quiet.” 

She pulled back and shoved her fingers into his chest. She tore his heart out, Kaiba’s heart and held it in her hands. He stared at it feeling his eyes sting with tears. That was all he had left of him. She couldn’t just take it! He struggled against the shadows, frantically struggling. He lost Kaiba, he wasn’t going to lose the last thing of him he had. He didn’t give a damn who the hell she thought she was. Fuck her! He might not be able to do anything good or help anyone out but he wasn’t going to lose that. It’s all he had of him. He broke free of the shadows and she stepped back, staring at him in shock. 

“Give it back.”

“How are you standing?”

His hand twitched and the white sword flew out of hers and into his. Raising it up he pointed it at her. “Give it back!”

“Incredible!” She held it out to him, with her bloody fingers spread wide and smiled. “No need to be hostel, Joseph. All you had to do was ask.”

Joey glared at her. He swept the sword back and then swong it forward to lop of her hand. He wasn’t going anywhere hear her. But he probably should have known something was wrong, when she didn’t bother moving out of his way. Her hand fell to the ground, his heart rolling out of it. She kept grinning, watching him with curiosity as he knelt down to pick it up. He still kept his eyes on her and put it back in his chest, covering it with his hand. 

She lowered her bleeding wrist to her side and tilted her head. “You seem to think I’m like Carroll, or the Jabberwockies. I’m dead. Juria however, is not. So you cut at me all you want. You won’t do anyone any good.”

Joey stared at her, clutching his chest tighter, but not knowing what to do. He just hurt Juria. 

“I’ve spent hundreds of years in that cat’s putrescent body to make sure my plan went perfectly. You could cut him up all you wanted to as well, but I’d always be there. I’ll always be in here. You can’t get rid of me. You can’t kill me. I am death.” She walked up to him, smiling at him like Juria used to then her features twisted to be like the Red Queens. “I see why you are Alice.”

He blinked and that was too much hesitation. He should’ve ran, but it was too late. THe shadows grabbed him again, pulling his hand away from his chest. he struggled but Juria lifted her right hand, a sparkling red jeweled broach in it and pinned it into the flesh of his heart. It spasmed sending waves of pain through him, so great he couldn’t stay awake and passed out.

 

\----

 

“Joey!”  He was just here damn it! 

Covered in blood, exhausted and alone, Kaiba stepped onto the final row. Juria died protecting him. He still felt the sting of the pepper in his eyes when he held her just before she disappeared. He had to keep going, she told him to keep going. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the final square before the end. He looked out at the two tables sitting precariously on the light green square ahead of him. Joey was just here. He didn’t want a table. He wanted Joey. 

Walking up to the tables he saw a box of candy one one, and a cup of tea on the other. One said drink me and other said eat me, in beautiful letters on white parchment tagged to them. He glanced between the two not knowing what to do, then he reached for the tea cup. He felt it; power, promise, Wonderland and all it’s unyielding imagination and intensity. He felt his destiny in that cup, felt his purpose, felt his potential. He paused, then looked at the box of candy. Reaching for it he felt nothing. 

He sighed, staring at both tables until he felt his mind spinning. Which should he chose? Power would help Joey. This candy didn’t feel like anything but a way out. He didn't want to take the easy way out. So what should he do? He sat down in the grass staring at the tables. The book mentioned this, as a matter of fact, that’s why he was there. He was there to get power to save Joey from the fate spelled out in that book. He came here to rewrite his place in all of this and that was what was in that cup of tea. He should drink the tea.

  
  


\-----

 

Akefia walked around the living room downstairs talking to Taj. He had a lot to say, mostly complaining, but he had some good bits too. Like how Zahrah thought she was cold all the time, but really liked the mirrors and how he told her all about Joey. He didn’t make a habit to talk to babies. He still wasn’t really sure he was hearing him right, but the information lined up so he assumed that’s what he meant. Taj never talked to him before, so he wasn’t sure why he was talking to him now. Maybe he decided he wasn’t mean, like he said he thought before. 

He thought about going back upstairs and waking Ryou up to see if he could hear what he was saying, just to double check, but Ryou looked so peaceful in their bed. He didn’t want to disturb him after all that happened that day. Taj squirmed and said someone else was in the house. “What are you talking about?”

Taj squirmed again and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Seriously?! Someone’s in the house and now is a good time to sleep? He muttered under his breath about needing to take care of everything himself all the time, and took Taj back up stairs to his room. He laid him in the crib when he heard footsteps outside the door. The footsteps sounded slow and purposeful, not light and sneaky in anyway. Whoever it was wasn’t afraid to be discovered. Akefia walked over to the door and waited until they passed by before opening it. Looking down the hall towards the stairs, he saw Joey. That’s not someone else. That’s just Joey. “Hey. Getting a midnight snack?”

Joey didn’t answer. He just kept walking. 

“Well fine.”

Akefia shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk to his and Ryou’s room when he got the feeling he should check up on Joey. He was never quiet. Turning around, he realized that Joey already made it down stairs. “Great…”

He followed after where he'd last seen him, walking down stairs and turning the corner to look in the kitchen. Joey wasn’t there. He heard more footsteps down the hall on the other side of the house and walked towards them. He didn’t see Joey over there and almost gave up when a light came on. Walking towards the light he realized Joey went down in the basement. Why?

“Joey?”

Still nothing.

He walked down the stairs and saw Joey standing in front of that damned mirror that he hated. It was covered in a white sheet and Joey just stared at it for the longest time. When Akefia got to the bottom of the stairs and took a couple steps over to him, he reached out and slowly pulled the sheet away. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

“Joey. Snap out of it!”

He started to walk over to Joey when he put his hand on the glass. It warped and rippled, then his hand went right through it. 

“Joey stop!”

He tried to grab him but he walked through the mirror before he could get to him. He reached out thinking he could grab him through the mirror and pull him back but his hand hit glass, stretching the crack that already existed in the corner. He gasped and moved back, fearing he’d broken it. Ryou was right. They should have destroyed it when they had the chance. In the mirror he saw his panicked reflection, then a transparent version of someone he thought was long dead; the Red Queen. He stumbled back, then steeled his nerves. Grabbing the sheet he through it over the mirror and bolted out of there. He had to wake up Ryou.


	26. 12/1 Un Yadseut

Marik glanced over to Tea, asleep on Malik’s back. They were all covered in ash and dirt, burned and bruised but alive. What little was left of the roses, kept their spirits up in the Labyrinth. Red was missing, as were many others from the castle, but Ebony kept her head up. Insisting she was still alive. Marik wasn’t sure what he thought, but he hoped Ebony was right. A loud roar from the Gryphon pierced through the night, bringing their small party to a halt. So the old bastard was still alive? Good. Malik turned toward him but Marik kept walking, “What the hell was that?”

“That’s the Gryphon,” Ebony explained, “The legend goes, years and years ago there were two best friends. A  Gryphon and a tortoise. They played in the labyrinth together as children, knowing it better than anyone else in Wonderland. They made it their home until Alice arrived. They were particularly fond of her and when the civil war happened, The red queen ordered the tortoise to be killed. The Gryphon failed to save him, and after his friends death, began to devour anyone who entered the labyrinth putting them into a soup in honor of his friend.”

Malik didn’t respond at first, piquing Marik’s interest. Malik had something to say to everything. Why silent now? When he didn’t say anything, Marik decided to tell him the rest of the story. “After he got a taste for flesh, he wanted it to last. So he enlisted the help of a caterpillar to make a soup that will never run dry.”

“R-roses… are a main ingredient in the soup…” one of the other girls stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Marik just grinned, “I’ve had it once. It is delicious.”

“You’re scaring them,” Malik whispered, nudging his arm.

Then a spark lit up inside of him. Scaring them huh? “Why do you think we’re here Malik?”

He glared at him but didn’t answer.

“We’re here to take this place for our own. Despite them being ‘scared’ this is a much better place for them.”

“So you plan on killing a Gryphon?”

“No I plan on Tea killing a Gryphon.”

“Have you talked to her about this? She’s kind of knocked unconscious at the moment.”

“I don’t need to ‘talk’ about anything. She does what I say.”

Malik rolled his eyes at him. “Well you better hope she does because with the castle destroyed we are both out of power.”

“Castles fall. We are still alive and I plan to keep things that way.”

Malik kept looking forward as they made their way through the maze. Everyone was quiet except for roars in the distance. The Gryphon was warning them to leave. Interesting. 

“Are you okay?”

Marik turned to glare at Malik. He didn’t even know what to say to that.

“Your arm is bleeding.”

He looked down and sure enough, Malik was right. He didn’t even feel it, and that was a problem. Marik lifted his robe a little and saw that it wasn’t his arm that was bleeding at all. He laid the robe back down and kept walking. “I’m fine.”

Malik kept his eyes on him. “Do you need to rest?”

“No.”

“You didn’t even know your arm was bleeding, nasfi alakhar,” Malik whispered, “Or is it not your arm.”

He didn’t respond to him at first. He had enough things to worry about besides a wounded heart. And the last thing he needed was Malik worrying about it. “It is nothing.”

“Tea’s going to notice.” Malik said, and he knew it was a threat.

He scowled at him. “With any luck she’ll be too busy.”

\---------

 

Malik kept looking over at Marik until nightfall. He had a trail of blood following them through the labyrinth, which actually helped them at one point to navigate it. But it was bothering him that Marik wasn’t talking to him about it or letting them stop. Eventually, everyone became too exhausted to move, including Marik. And he finally relented to them stopping. The Roses partially collapsed on the ground and laid on the hedges. He laid Tea down beside Ebony and watched Marik try to sneak away. “Keep an eye on her okay? Let her know we went this way if she wakes up.”

Ebony smiled. “Don’t worry, sire. I have her.”

He followed after him, around the corner. Then he saw something leaning against the hedge at the end of the path and followed the glistening drops of blood over to him. Marik didn’t look at him, instead he kept his closed, scowling. Malik stepped over his leg and knelt down in front of him. He still didn’t move or open his eyes so he lifted up the side of his robe to see. The moonlight glinted off the blood, while he peeled the soaked robe off of his chest. Malik just stared down at the gouge in Marik’s chest. His skin was badly burned around it and the black against the red. He really wished Marik would have stopped earlier so he could see it better, but then again, he didn’t want to see it better. It looked bad enough. 

“I’m fine.”

“You are clearly not fine. You didn’t feel this?”

“No.”

“How is that even possible?”

“It’s just something that happens when your heart is damaged,” Marik murmured and opened his eyes. 

Malik stared at him in disbelief. Then he blinked and tried to think. There had to be something he could do for him. He needed to have it cleaned and put a bandage on it. He mumbled to himself, looking down at his own clothes. “We-I need to, we have to put something on this.” he turned away and looked back at the Roses. “I don’t think we have anything. Um. We don’t have water either.”

Marik scoffed. “Let it be, Malik.”

“I can’t! You’re bleeding everywhere. You only have so much of that you know?”

“We’ll fix it when the castle is built.”

“You have no idea how long that will be.” Malik said, shaking, “We don’t have time for-”

Marik groaned in annoyance and reached to pull him closer. Malik struggled to not hurt his chest more and leaned to the other side. “We’ll have plenty of time after we defeat the Gryphon.”

“Why is this so important?”

“I told you, the Roses will be better here.”

“Not that I'm trying to sound like an asshole, but why is  _ that _ so important?”

“Because,” Marik snickered, “The Roses are what the Clubs protect. The hearts take care of the dragons, we take care of the Roses. They have nowhere else to go. I promised them they’d always have a home here. I keep my promises.”

Malik smiled and sighed. “You know, for being a dick to everyone all the time, you’re awfully sentimental.”

“Not at all. You can’t be a king without subjects. It’s important they stay alive and thrive. Otherwise, all you have is crumbling stone.”

“So your just holding on to your crown,” Malik snuggled into him, staring at the blood on his chest. “That sounds more like you.”

He looked over when he heard footsteps coming closer and saw Tea leaning over them. She reached out to touch Marik’s robe then pulled her hand back. “I’m so sorry Master… ”

“This isn’t your fault Tea. I tried to grab Red. Didn’t quite make it.”

Tea sank to her knees and sniffled.

“If you're both going to do that, I’m leaving.”

“I can’t help it.” tea said, wiping her face. “I can barely see and it looks horrible.”

Malik smiled to himself. He thought the same thing. Sitting up he kissed Tea’s forehead. “We need to get something on it so he’s not bleeding everywhere.” 

Tea nodded and looked around. “Um. Give me your shirt.”

Malik took his coat off and then his shirt, before putting the coat back on. Most of his shirt was covered in ash, dirt, and blood. But some of it was good enough for Tea to rip up. He thought she was going to make strips with it but she made a medium sized square out of it. “Okay. I know the castle is gone so you don’t have much power, but if you have a little, secure this to him with the vines.”

“No. That is a waste of what little power he has.”

Malik nodded and waited until Tea put his ripped up shirt on Marik’s chest. Then he put his hands over hers and small thin vines grew out wrapping around Marik’s chest and shoulder. He was impressed that even worked, considering he wasn’t supposed to have power without the castle. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for him to realize where the power was coming from. Instantly he felt light headed and swayed, making his hands drop. Marik and Tea steadied him. It was good enough. 

“Okay no more of that,” Malik said, taking a deep breath, “I… can’t. I don’t have anymore.”

Marik glared at both of them. “You shouldn’t have done that to begin with.”

Tea smiled and stood up. She stepped over his leg to his other side and sat down beside him, snuggled into him. Malik laid back down and felt Tea grab his hand over Marik. When she was finished moving, she whispered loudly, “Just let us love you.”

Malik laughed and wished he could see Marik’s face better. 

 

\-----

 

Mokuba listened to Atem pace through the tea shop. He was mad. Really mad. Why did they do something stupid like this and not include him? At least he could have helped Joey, but no. Everyone's got to do everything on their own. At least Atem waited to tell him what happened outside of Serenity’s ear shot. If she heard about it, she’d insist on storming in there and burning the thing to the ground to get him. Which he agreed was a great plan; Atem and Ishizu did not. 

“Where’s Yami and Yuugi?”

“I gave them tea to help them sleep,” Ishizu said, but Mai shook her head.

“She knocked them out because they were freaking out.”

“You’d freak out if your crazy dead mother just came back to life and kidnapped the one person who could’ve saved Wonderland.”

“Joey’s not a pushover,” Mai insisted, “and you and I both know Yami needs to stop worrying about everything on his own.”

Atem bristled, but nodded. 

Noa sat off to the side, and up to that point was quiet. He stood up and took a deep breath. “We do this the old fashioned way.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This started with a civil war. It’s going to end that way.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“The Red Queen is back, but now she’s playing the role of Alice. It’s why she has Joey. I need to rebuild the Red Castle. We need to fight this in Wonderland just like they did before.”

“Where else would we fight it?”

“The war is going to spread into the other world too. Wonderlandians want back in. The Red Queen wants out. If that’s allowed to happen, both our worlds will be compromised. It’s up to me to keep that from happening as long as I can until Alice can win the battle in your world.”

The door opened slowly, with Ryou standing in it, Bakura right behind him. He looked like he’d been crying and shook his head. “Joey’s not in the real world anymore.”

“What?!”

“Akefia said he was acting funny and the next thing he knew he went downstairs and walked through the mirror. He tried to stop him, but...he’s gone.”

“Clever,” Noa muttered, then looked Mokuba in the eyes. “Ready to get your home back?”

Mokuba felt himself smiling at the thought of that. “What do you have in mind?”

“The cliffside beneath the Castle of Spades had an enormous cave system inside it. It would be a perfect lair.” Then he turned to Bakura. “And you’ve wanted to move the Castle of Hearts closer to the grave yard for years. Now’s your chance.”

Bakura scoffed, “Why do you care where I build?”

“The dead in those hills will make a perfect foundation for the Red Castle and I could use all the help I can get.”

“Still going with the same plan even if Joey can’t win?”

Noa smiled at him. “We’re not out of it yet. We still have a wild card.”

Mokuba’s smile widened. He meant big brother. “I’ll take you wherever you need to go.”

“And I will make sure Metropolina remains safe,” Atem said, nodding to them before disappearing up the ladder in the corner of the teapot shop. 

“Let’s get the girls.”


End file.
